Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd wave
by guyinblack
Summary: Takes place 7 months after the first story. Please note that this is AFTER chapter 17 of the original SSR: Celestia, meaning that chapter 18 is not part off the storyline anymore. Just like the first one, this will remain a GeoxSonia pairing. Rated T
1. Meteor

Okay, so this is the continuation of the original SSR: Celestia. Firstly, I'd like to aplogize for putting this up so late. A lot's happened, including an accident which i really don't feel like elaborating. This story will take place AFTER chapter 17 of the first story. I'll be removing chapter 18 after this. Secondly, I'm discontinuing the rewrite version. I guess I just can't seem to combine TWEWY with Megaman. It just takes away the feel, but nonetheless, this story is rated T, because after all, they're already teenagers in this fic. I've also been doing concept arts which i already have a design of Solo, Geo and Sonia on my deviantart page. But i'll be uploading a colored and corrected one soon. I especially didn't like what i did with Sonia's hair so that's gonna be one of the corrections. My deviantart page is gibderDOTdeviantartDOTcom. Just replace the DOT with an actual period.

Btw, you might notice that a few scenes are slightly identical to that of MMSF3, but I'll do my best to make it as unique as possible. I'd like to make the feel of this story different to that of MMSF3's. Seeing that Celestia's there and all. For those who haven't read the first story, I'll be recalling a couple of details here and there sometimes just so you won't get too confused. Oh yean, im actually still playing the game. I'm in the part where i need to find Luna's scattered 'data' in Alohaha. Anyway, onto the fic.

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd wave

Chapter 1: Meteor

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Geo's POV)

It's been 7 months since that last fight with Celestia. Since then, things have really calmed down and there hasn't been any action from Celestia whatsoever. But…I kinda have the feeling they'll be back, since we haven't even settled our fight yet.

During that time, we've been doing what normal teens would always do. It sure kept me distracted from thinking about Celestia and all that stuff. Solo suddenly disappeared days after the battle, but then came back after a few months, saying that he even wanted to attend school with all of us. You wouldn't believe the look on our faces; It was like we'd seen a ghost...twice.

And about AMAKEN. Well, they kinda disbanded because most of the members were transferred to a group called WAZA which is supposed to be some big-time organization, and I'm talking about five times bigger.

Over the months, technology's advanced pretty far too. There's this new OS system that's much better than the MPWS. It's got all its functions plus a lot more added features. It's called the MP-Hunter and it's been a pretty big craze these days. Another talk of the town is the appearance of 'Wizards'. They're EM beings like Mega and some of them were created by us. Mega's officially my wizard and a lot of other people have their own too.

Oh, I almost forgot. Sonia's finally started to kick up her career again. Seems she just couldn't stay away from it. After all, one of the things she wanted to do most was make people smile. She's still a bit rusty since it's really been awhile since she'd been in the business, but I think she'll get there in no time.

As for me and Mega, well we're still going around as Rockman to give viruses an occasional beating. Even though Celestia hasn't been doing anything lately, I can't say the same for viruses. But the thing that really makes me wonder…is the fact that I can't even use the two forms I got anymore. For some reason, they just stopped working.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Normal POV)

It was a calm and sunny day as usual for Geo and the group. Right now, they were at school, attending to their usual duties of studying…except for Bud who had already hit the desk.

"Okay class, that ends the morning lecture" An energetic Shepar said, "Later, we'll be learning about the history of different places such as Alohaha. Oh, before I foget, Luna has something to announce to the class before I dismiss you"

As the blonde president of the class walked up to the front, Geo and Mega wondered what that announcement could possibly be.

"Hey Geo, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The AM-ian asked.

"Yeah…it's gotta be _that_" He replied to his partner. Beside him, Sonia and her partner were thinking the exact same thing as well.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure it's about_ that_" Sonia said, gaining a sigh from her classmates as they anxiously awaited Luna's announcement.

"Alright everyone, as you know, the student council is gonna be holding the elections this week. Seeing that I'll finally be a Sophomore next school year, I'll be able to run for a position in the council. Which is why…I'm gonna be running as student council president!"

"W-What?!" Geo mumbled loudly to himself. In truth, he, and everyone else present in the room, thought that she'd be running for something a little less than president; a secretary, or at most a vice-president position.

"But _president_? Are you sure you'll be able to do that?" Pat said, a doubtful eyebrow raised, "I mean, no sophomore's ever ran for president and actually won"

"I'm well aware of that, Pat. But I'm sure that those candidates don't have as much determination and charisma as I do. Which is why I'm gonna do my very best to win. So, I hope you'll all support me in my campaign"

Seeing that she looked completely locked-on towards her goal, Geo and his friends sighed. Usually, plans like these involved 'henchmen' and unfortunately, _they_ were the chosen ones to help her in her times of need.

"God, help us…" Mega mumbled as Mr. Shepar said some closing remarked before finally dismissing them.

It seemed that Luna wasn't going to waste even a second of time with her campaign, seeing that she'd gathered her friends at the rooftop for a 'mission briefing'.

"So Prez…" Bud started, "How exactly do ya plan on winning this thing?"

"That's easy" She replied, a determined flame steadily lit in her eyes, "How do you make people vote for you? Of course, by showing them that you're a responsible leader who is willing to assist them whenever they're In need of assistance"

"That's pointless…" Solo suddenly interrupted, "Why even _try_ to have them vote for you when you can just persuade them by force. In my opinion…that's how things should go" At that statement, everyone sighed at his seemingly 'dictator' attitude. Some things just never change…or at least take an eternity to do so.

Luna started, "Are you brain dead?! You can't do that in a school…or anywhere for that matter! People don't depend on a leader's strength alone; but they also depend on her brains and determination…both of which I seem to have an adequate amount of"

"_Except that you use us in the process…"_ Geo mumbled softly, but apparently not soft enough. "Did you say something, Geo?" Luna threateningly interrogated, making the boy feel a ton of sweat almost drop from his forehead. "N-Nothing at all…ehehe…"

Actually, the only one that was genuinely willing to help (and willing to take any form of work-load in the process), was of course Sonia. But also taking into consideration the fact that she hadn't been around Luna as long as Geo and Bud had.

"Well in any case, you can count on us! We'll help you out!" She happily said. So now there were two things for Geo to sigh about. Firstly, Solo's dictatorship, and secondly, Sonia's _over_ willingness. Sure Geo was also like her, willing to help anyone out, but he was usually determined when it came to helping those in danger…not in campaigning.

"If that's gonna be the case, then you can count me out" Solo said, arms crossed and eyes closed in irritation, "I never did charity work…and I don't plan to start" Though that was his choice, Luna wasn't about to give in to that.

"Oh no you don't. This is an order from your class president, Solo. And besides, it wouldn't hurt to help some people every now and then, you know"

"What part of 'I'm not interested' doesn't your brain understand? With that kind of intelligence, maybe you're not so fit to be student council president after all"

That comment just spelled bad news in every way possible. Insults like that were something Luna never took lightly, not one single bit.

"What's wrong with you?! You should actually be glad I'm letting you on my team! I can't believe how stubborn and completely obnoxious you are!"

"Bite me, blondie. When did I say I _wanted_ to be on your team?"

"Bite yourself, white haired geezer! Here I am just trying to politely ask you to help me in my campaign, and you go all wacko all of a sudden!" As the rest of the group swayed their eyes back and forth to whoever spoke next, they had a pretty good hunch it wouldn't turn out pretty if prolonged any further.

"Just cut it out, you two!" Sonia finally demanded, catching their attention, "Come on, Solo. Wouldn't you wanna at least give this thing a try? I mean, that's why you came to this school right? To try out new things with different people? So, could you join the team, pleeaaaaase~"

Seeing the girl's begging eyes, Solo decided to avert his own to a different direction, but was ultimately in vain due to the fact that everyone else was more or less in their 'begging' modes as well. It was like he was trapped in a dead-end with nowhere to run and no way out. The only thing left to do was...

"Tch...fine. Damn it all of you just stop staring at me already. It's annoying..." He finally concluded, gaining free cheers from his friends. Maybe attitude adjustments didn't need an eternity after all. That and the fact that he was just badly outnumbered and outflanked. But, that alone was already an improvement even though just a slight one.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And so Luna put her plan into action. During lunch break and even after classes ended, they'ed been helping people out with random problems and issues. Some were easily handled while others, especially in Solo's case, not handled as professionally...

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Solo muttered to himself as he climed a rather tall and sturdy tree. Apparently, a boy had lost his cat. And that cat had, for some odd and unexplainable reason, climbed the very tall plant.

"You're doing great, Solo!" Geo said from below, "Just keep going a little further!"

"And make sure you don't fall!" Sonia added as the two watched their companion climb higher and higher.

"_Noisy idiots...you don't even have to tell me that"_ The silent boy thought just before his eyes could finally see the furry animal, shaking at the top because of fear. This made him wonder once again why exactly that cat had climbed the tree in the first place. Sure their brains weren't as advanced as a human brain, but they at least would listen to their senses.

At last, he'd reached the spot where the animal was and proceeded to safely put it in his possession...or so he planned to, if only the cat would stop moving around and scratching.

"What the hell? Stay still you rodent" He said as he reached out his arms to grab the cat, but it just wouldn't let him. It seemed that there was something bothering it, but what exactly was it? Seeing that he couldn't get close, at least without suffering some scratches, Solo decided to look around the cat, hoping to find a splinter on its foot or something of the sort.

But that wasn't the problem this time. Actually, the reason that cat had gone up there was for the same reason that Solo did: To rescue something.

Suddenly, Solo had now realized that thanks to the sound of another 'meow' which obviously hadn't come from the cat right in front of him. Rather, it was higher up. When Solo took a closer look at the source, his two eyes zoomed in on yet another cat which was much smaller, probably still just a kitten.

"I get it now" He sighed, "Fine...wait here. I'll go get the other one then get back to you"

Finally seeing the root problem, it didn't take long before Solo could rescue both cats. It would've been troublesome to carry both of them down the tree, but because of all the fighting and the battles he'd been through, carrying a couple of cats was a walk in the park.

"Here...I think you_ dropped_ these" Solo said, handing over the small animals to the boy. Apparently, the small kitten wasn't even his, but opted to take it home with him anyway so his pet would have a new playmate.

"You did great, Solo! See? Doesn't it feel nice to help out someone in need?" Sonia asked, moments of Solo's unintentional patriotism fresh in her mind.

"Whatever..." He replied, "Anyway, I've done enough for today. If something else comes up then you two handle-"

And at that note, a sudden siren sound echoed loudly throughout the whole city, catching everyone and everything's attention in its vicinity. Recently, the Satella defense force had created a system of defense ever since Celestia's invasion, of which included the loud siren in cases of emergency. That being said, the siren would actually only sound in cases of _extreme_ emergency.

"Attention citizens" Began an echoing voice, "Right now, we are currently experiencing a level 4 crisis. A strange wave signal has been detected just outside earth's atmosphere. It is emitting a high level of radiation and could be extremely dangerous. This warning is being broadcasted in every country and we advise citizens to take refuge in any SDF shelter for your safety"

"W-What the?! What's going on?!" Sonia questioned as she tried to contain the surprise enveloping her body.

"A level 4 crisis?" Geo began, "I didn't even know something like that existed!" As soon as that was said, a beeping sound revealed itself from Geo's MP-Hunter. After pressing his finger on the device, a virtual screen popped up, revealing his caring and compassionate mother, Hope.

"Geo, did you hear the announcement?! I-I actually thought it only went up to level three in case of a natural disaster! A-anyway, get back here as soon as you can and we'll head over to the shelter"

But in truth, there was a part deep inside her heart that knew her son wouldn't be able to obey her orders, "Sorry, mom...I can't do that" He replied, earning a not-so surprised look from his mother, "I've gotta help out. None of us didn't even know that a level 4 crisis existed, so it must've been kept secret by the SDF. If that's the case, then it has to be a pretty big emergency. And I'm getting this feeling...they'll need _Rockman's_ help"

She knew it, she knew without a doubt that he'd say that. He was always like that, and probably will always be. Even though she wanted to stop him, there was nothing she could really do about it except cheer him on. No matter how worried and scared she might be.

"Don't worry, Hope" Mega interrupted, "I won't let anything happen to him. I swear on my fangs that I won't."

But at least, there was always something to at least relieve half of her worry. Mega had a point. He always watched over Geo like a guardian. He _did_owe Geo a lot after all. But even so, it wasn't about debt, but rather the AM-ian's duty to protect him.

"Alright...I'll head over to the shelter by myself. Mega, take care of him, alright?"

"You got it" The alien replied confidently as he crossed his arms.

And finally, the screen disappeared into thin air, leaving the group to plan their next move. "Hey, Geo" Sonia faced towards the boy, "I just got a call from Luna. She plans to head over to the area along with Pat and Bud. We should probably meet up with them too. Let's get to the astro road!"

"Yeah, we should get there as fast as we can"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The astro road is a special road that connects countless places with one another. Unlike the roads in the past, these roads have a ton more connections to planets such as planet FM and AM. Also, these connect to planets other than those as well. Thanks to the ultra-rapid advance in technology due to alliances between the three planets, even more planets and wave races had been discovered and were treated all as equals. Normally, there was only one way to travel the astro wave: by means of a wave transporter, but in Geo and co's case, there was yet another way...

"Trans Code 003, Rockman"

"Trans Code 004, Harpnote!"

"Trans Code 002, Rogue..."

And in a flash of light, the three teens fused into their EM wave forms. For Geo and Solo, fighting in wave state was still as smooth as ever, but Sonia's situation was slightly different, seeing that she'd been mostly concentrated on her career than on combating viruses.

Now, the reason to their new codes was due to the Satella Police's defense system. This was to make sure to prevent any EM irregularities except that of those already registered. In total, there were more than 20 people already registered by the Satella Police.

"Okay, let's get going" Rockman suggested, earning nods from his allies.

Now accessing the astro road, the trio could now see the pitch black atmosphere known as space. As always, Geo loomed his eyes over the breathtaking view of stars coupled with flashy wave roads which made the black area look even better than ever.

"Quit _spacing_ out, kid" Mega alerted, although quite comically due to the added pun. But usually, his jokes weren't so great for that matter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You could use a little fine tuning on your jokes, Mega"

"Are you lookin' to start something?"

"N-No...not at all. Anyway, do you guys see anything unusual yet?" Rockman asked his companions who continued to be on the lookout. At first, nothing could be seen, but after moments of searching for the source of the strange signal, an unknown figure revealed itself at last.

As Harpnote narrowed her eyes, she could eventually elaborate what the strange object was; or _were_ for that matter...

"I-It's a meteor shower!" The girl finally said, slightly backing up in surprise. True enough, there were about 90 to 100 round, flaming rocks heading straight towards mother earth. But strangely, the flame surrounding them was yellow, instead of their usual reddish color.

"Damn, there's too many of them!" Rockman added as he raised up his buster and opened fire on the comets. Rogue and Harpnote reciprocated, unleashing whatever they had in their arsenal as well.

"Shock note: Rapid Encore!"

"Rogue Fist!"

As seconds passed by, flashes of different colors struck the rocks again and again until they finally shattered, however, there were just too many of them too actually have any noticeable progress. If only they could head directly to the comets and blast them from close range, things would be much easier. But sadly, they had to stick to the wave roads. If they didn't, they'd find themselves floating uncontrollably in space.

"You guys look like you could use a little help!" A familiar voice said from behind, followed by red bursts that shot straight at a meteor, destroying it into tiny pieces.

"Tch...took you long enough" Rogue grinned as he shot a look at the three new members that had joined the party. Ophiuca (A.K.A Luna), Taurus (A.K.A Bud), and finally Alpha Duo (A.K.A Pat) were now opening fire as well.

"Gorgon Flash!"

"Flamthrower!"

"Twin Beam"

Thanks to everyone's combined efforts, the flaming rocks were now lessing at an even pace. With a little more effort, they could successfully destroy all of them meteor's before even a single one could hit earth.

Unfortunately, that was only_ if_ the meteors remained the same. As the meteor's got closer to earth, they also floated closer to each other, giving off a wild energy reading which made them glow a stronger yellow light than before.

"Sonia...I think you better take a look at this..." Harp said, making her partner shoot a glance at the device attached on her arm. Just the sight of what was being displayed on the monitor was enough to scare the whole group.

"H-Hey, you guys! A-Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" The teen idol yelled in complete shock as everyone obtained the same readings on their MP-Hunters. The meteors were giving off a seemingly large amount of wave radiation. And not only that, but it looked like they were synchronizing their signals with each other, which ultimately meant only one thing...

"They're...combining?" Alpha Duo mumbled, his trigger finger not even trying to budge an inch anymore.

And after a few seconds, the huge pieces of rock actually did fuse with each other, creating a massive meteor about 50 times the size of any one of them. There were a lot of phenomenon over the years, but this had to be the strangest one in the book yet.

"Don't just stand there" Rogue said, "Take it down!"

Although it had worked on the former targets, it wasn't about to inflict anything this time around. This time, it was just so thick and sturdy that all their attacks wouldn't even dent it one single bit.

"Grr...this thing's just too solid!" Luna blurted out. And not only that, but it was getting closer with every passing second. At the rate they were going at, the meteor would smack right at the earth in 1 minute flat.

"We can't just give up!" Rockman said, firing again and again at the colossal rock, all of which were merely in vain. Even now, he was losing faith in himself as well. Nothing would work; not the battle cards, nor his own weapon. Nothing at all.

But in every bad situation, there's always something that can turn the tide around one way or another. And fortunately for the group, it was just about to happen.

Suddenly, both Rockman and Solo had dropped on their knees, gripping their foreheads in pain as they did. "G-Geo, what's wrong?!" Sonia asked her blue clad friend who still seemed to be in great pain for an unknown reason.

"A sharp sound's...buzzing like crazy...argghh" He weakly replied, attempting to shake loose from his current state. It was at that point that Mega had confirmed why exactly he and Solo were feeling that way. Mega himself was slightly hurting, but he could still concentrate.

"The waves coming from that thing...are reacting to the waves in your body. And they ain't being friendly. It's like...it's merging its energy with you!"

But his partner couldn't even begin to focus on what Mega was saying. All that was entering his head was that overlapping screech which only became sharper and sharper. It'd felt like someone was scratching a blackboard with nails made of steel right inside of his head. It grew sharper and sharper...until finally.

"Grrraaaagggghhh!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs right before a white blinding light engulfed him. Finally vanishing moments after, a new kind of Rockman caught everyone's attention. His armor gave off a pure white color which was ornamented with yellow mechanical lines on a few pieces. On his back were six yellow, mechanical wings which resembled that of an angel; A seraph to be more specific. His main weapon consisted of a similarly white buster cannon which was rectangular in shape, almost like a long rifle.

Over at Rogue's side, both he and Laplace had received the same reading and were also in a similar form to Rockman. The difference was that his armor was pitch black and had light green mechanical lines instead of yellow. He also had six wings, but were also black in color and gave off a pink throttle. His right hand had turned into a large pink laser blade which was quite opposite to Rockman's buster.

And in a flash, the two flew straight towards the meteor. Surprisingly, they no longer needed the use of the wave road because of the levetation that thier mechanical wings had given them.

With focused eyes, Rogue gave the meteor six quick slices, dividing it respectively into smaller parts. After that, he quickly moved away, sensing that he'd be in the way of Rockman's shot when he had finally charged it up.

Rockman patiently waited as he loaded up his buster cannon to full power. As he did, his eyes swayed back and forth across the six targets that the meteor had now been split into. Down below, Harpnote and the rest of the gang watched anxiously.

And with a sound confirmation, the large cannon had finally been maxed out. Now raising the large buster, Rockman focused one last time on his targets, giving every ounce of concentration into them.

With one last battle cry, he released all the power that was just waiting to erupt from the large gun. From it, a white blast, surrounded by a yellow surge, bursted out and headed straight towards the hostiles. The beam was so colossal and deadly that seconds after the beam had finally vanished into the darkness of space, nothing was left of the meteor; no grain, no pebble, nothing at all could still be visible to the human eye. All they could see were the stars in the sky and the numerous planets that stayed in the distance.

"They...did it? A-Amazing..." Luna mumbled in complete awe. Everything had happened so fast that everyone was still trying to recall what had just taken place. None of their attacks could even scratch the thing, but Rogue managed to split it with ease, and Rockman litterally sent it into oblivion.

But for some reason, the two boys were now floating unconsciously in space although still safe in their original wave forms. The danger was that they were too far away from the wave roads for their friends to even try to reach them.

"T-This is bad..." Harpnote said, "They're gonna run out of energy soon, and then they'll..."

"Wait, what's that over there?" Alpha Duo pointed to what seemed like a small vehicle that was surprisingly moving without the help of the wave roads. They'd never seen anything like that in their whole lives and hoped that whatever it was, it was planning to help them.

And thankfully enough, the vehicle really was there for the sole purpose of rescuing the two, transporting them to the insides of the machine via a teleportation device installed on the vehicle's hood.

Now, they just hoped they weren't kidnappers or scientists that planned on disecting them to find out what had caused their transformation. Just to reassure the group on whose side they were on, a virtual screen popped up where the windows formerly were. On it was a man with long blue hair, and a face that told a happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Hey there kiddos. Don't worry, we're not here to kidnap them or disect them for research. When we head back down to earth, we'll gladly hand them over to you. But after we do...we'd like you guys to answer some of our questions. But don't worry, it won't be some kind of interrogation where we lock you up in some high security basement and torture you until you can't even move your pinky"

His tone sounded genuine enough, all bad puns aside, but Harpnote wanted to at least know who they were dealing with.

"So...who are you, anyway?"

"Heh, i knew you'd ask that sooner or later. Well, I guess it can't be helped. Name's Arthur C. Eos, but you can call me Ace if you want. Well actually, I'd _really_ feel more comfortable if you called me that"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In an unknown area...

"Mr. King, I would like to report on the status of the EM Meteor. It was destroyed moments before it could make direct contact with earth"

"Hmm...I see. Nevertheless, the outcome will remain the same. Even though the meteor was destroyed, its contents still remain intact and are slowly floating to earth as we speak. Now, heartless, I'd like you to contact Celestia and tell them as well of what has happened"

"As you wish, sir. And before I forget, it seems that we have finally found two of our targets. They appear to be the two Aces, black and white Ace"

"Good, good, things are going smoother than i had imagined"

"Shall I inform Celestia of this as well?"

"There's no need for that. We can keep this info to ourselves. After all, this wasn't part of our bargain anyway"

"As you wish"

"Hmhmhm...soon...it will begin very soon. I can hardly wait"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that is the conclusion to chapter 1 of Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd wave. I hope you enjoyed it. Okay, so i've got this feeling that you've got a ton of questions that you're asking yourself right about now, but please don't worry, I'll be elaborating on different things as the story goes on. Once again I'd like to apologize for ending the first SSR: Celestia in a rather incomplete way. I just felt like I had to patch some things up.


	2. Ace

Firstly, I'd like to apologize once again for ending the first SSR: Celestia rather abruptly, but at least i've come up with the continuation. I'd like to point out that the last chapter was kind of like a preview for those two forms of Geo and Solo so they won't be making their appearance again anytime soon. Also, in the end of every chapter from here on out, there's gonna be a chapter-end segment which will talk about a few things like new terms. Still not much fluff, but I'll be getting to that in the next chapter.

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd wave  
chapter 2: Ace

* * *

Computers, devices and machines of all sorts were scattered all throughout the lit room. In that room stood the whole gang, with the exception of Geo who was still lying unconscious in another room for the time being. It only took a good 15 minutes for Solo to finally wake up, but Geo was a different story. Currently, they were inside the Satella Police HQ, or so they've been told...

Among the teens present in the room, there was one man who looked much older than all the rest. Beside him, a white animal shaped wizard waited patiently.

"Well, spiky's still fast asleep in the hospital bed, but at least we've got the other guy right here" The man said, shooting a look at the Mu descendant. "So, care to explain how it all happened?"

"Hmph, why don't you explain a little about yourself first?" Solo replied coldly, "It's just that It doesn't feel right to give out information to someone I don't have the slightest clue of"

Hearing the rather rejective statement, The blue haired man let out a quick laugh, right before taking out a candy bar and taking flash quick bites out of the miniature snack. "I like how you think. It's not everyday I see someone with guts like yours. Anyway, just like I told you before, my name's Ace and I work for the Satella Police; or rather, a more special division"

"Special division?" Sonia repeated with a questioned tone.

"Yup, that's right. It's a special ops organization called 'Zero Satella Police'. Now, I'm sure you're asking yourselves 'Why haven't I ever heard of them before?' or 'Are these guys just some posers acting like mature policemen?'. Well, just to clarify your doubts, here's my badge. And if that's _still_ not enough then look around you. Would posers be using high-tech stuff like this?"

The man known as Ace seemed to show a pretty good point. Every bit of proof he'd shown just now was really more than enough to convince everyone of the authenticity of their organization.

"Well, _now_ can you tell me what you know? Even if it's not much, trust me, you have _no_ idea how badly we need info"

Seeing that the group he was dealing with looked trustworty enough, except for Ace's un-policelike attitude which sprouted his doubt in the first place, Solo decided that it might be best that he share what memory he had of what had occured a long while ago.

"When the meteors started forming together, I got this strange reading coming from it. It almost felt like it was actually talking to me" He paused for a bit, trying to recall exactly what happened. "I managed to hear one phrase from the voice. It said...'Save me', but before I could hear anything else, a loud noise suddenly hit my head hard. It only got stronger until I realized the form I'd taken"

After hearing that short but informative explanation, Ace wanted to know his wizard's opinion. But surely enough, his explanation was more or less the same thing: A strange reading, a soft voice, then a mind shattering sound before finally turning into that mysterious but extremely deadly form.

As Ace continued to piece together the puzzle using his own information combined with the new gathered bits, his attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of an automatic door swinging open right behind him. Turning around, he and the rest of the group caught sight of a sleepy looking Geo, letting out a small yawn before stepping forward.

"Hey...what'd i miss?" The boy said as his friends rushed up towards him.

"A-Are you okay, Geo?" The pink haired singer asked, "You were out for quite awhile. Maybe you should rest for a little while longer"

"No, that's alright" He responded with a reassuring smile, "I think I've been out cold _long_ enough"

And the reason to his long slumber was still something Ace had been pondering about ever since he'd brought him into the area. If Solo had woken up much earlier than Geo had, did that mean that Solo just had a stronger body? Or maybe there was yet another factor in that hypothesis?

"Mornin' Spiky! Glad to see you're finally awake" The charismatic Ace suddenly interrupted, catching the boy right off guard.

"Umm...thank you?" Geo replied, a look of complete confusion present in his face as he wondered if he'd met this man in front of him in the past. After a quick re-introduction of who and what Ace was, the group could finally get back on track, but thanks to the sudden sound of a siren, maybe it wouldn't happen quite yet.

"oh geez, talk about god-given luck. And I was just getting to the important part. Oh well, guess it can't be helped. Follow me. We're gonna find out what's causing all this racket"

As the group ran along the steel walled corridors, the alarms continued to sound loudly, coupled with the sounds of equally loud footsteps from all those that were rushing to the scene as well. Whatever the intruder was, hopefully it wouldn't be able to withstand the numerous forces being gathered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Or maybe, the intruder could do more than simply withstand their forces. As soon as Ace had led everyone to the entrance, a war zone could be clearly be seen across the numerous hills that surrounded the base. About 5 gun turrets had already been sabotaged and it didn't look like their enemies were stopping anytime soon.

Their enemies were more or less a mixture of viruses, as well as a new type of foe never before seen, at least until now. Their bodies were full of yellow EM waves that seemed to be in an uncontrolled state. They were also wizard-like in shape, but something was definitely off.

"This is _really_ not good" Ace began, "If we let them get any closer, they'll find out where the base is. Either we stop them now...or spend a few months just renovating to a new location"

The man's seemingly calm attitude came as a surprise to everyone. Right now seemed like a dire situation that a person would normally panic about even just a little bit. But no matter how much they wanted to reflect on that, their attention was just too focused upon the hostiles a few ways from them.

Examining the situation, Geo thought that it'd be best if he'd hold them off for now. After all, it did benefit everyone.

"We'll help you take them down. But after we do, could you tell us everything you know?" He asked, gaining a quick nod from the blue haired man.

"Sure thing, spiky. I kinda need more info from you guys too so let's give each other a hand for now"

"Alright, and one more thing...stop calling me spiky..."

Mega interrupted, "But that name really does kinda fit you. I mean, your hair _is _spiking up like a porcupine after all"

"Gee, thanks for the back-up, Mega..." Geo replied, eyes narrowed irritatingly towards his wizard partner. Ace had let out a quick chuckle hearing that before he finally took out a customized type of MP-Hunter and quickly wrapped it around his arm.

"Now that the whole plan's settled, let's get to work, shall we? Trans code 001, Acid Ace!"

And in a flash, a newly transformed Ace had caught the group's surprised eyes. The man was now covered with cybernetic armor that had many similarities to everyone else's, and his right arm had formed a white cannon.

"Okay, people, we're gonna split up into 3 groups. One will head to the west entrance, another will head to the east, and the last group will take the north side. There's supposed to be one more entrance to the base, but I don't think they'll be able to find even a trace of it so I don't think we'll have a problem with that"

Geo's curious mind wondered what Ace had meant by saying that there was another entrance that was practically well hidden, but he knew he needed to stay focused on the task at hand for now.

After splitting up and heading to their designated locations, Rockman and Acid Ace were now nearing the north end entrance. From their current point, they could already see fellow Satella Police members fighting it out with a massive group of pick-axe carrying matennas, however, they weren't exactly on the winning side.

One particular member was too busy firing a laser rifle to take notice of the viruses' plan to surround him. Unfortunately, they did, and were about to actually strike at him if it weren't for the wave humans' intervention, firing a barrage of blasts that took them out in an instant.

"Hurry and re-group with the others" Acid Ace began, "You can leave this part to us"

And with one last salute, the soldier hurriedly took off to complete the duty given to him.

As for Rockman and Acid Ace's current duties, they still had yet to lay waste of the many viruses scattered across the barren field. Their numbers greatly escaladed Rockman's own, but that didn't mean they couldn't handle it. he'd been through much worse than that.

Charging at the viruses, Rockman began firing a few shots from his buster before turning his right hand into a bright green long sword, and with it, slicing them in half before they could even lift their weapons. From afar, a few matennas have already sent shockwaves at the blue bomber, leaving him to jump straight up and fire an airspread in mid-air that deleted them in one shot.

Still on high alert, he quickly took up his sword once again and turned around to clash his weapon with the virus's own, creating sparks that emanated from the two blades. Letting out a short cry, Rockman knocked the pick-axe from sight before doing the same to what was in front of him.

Observing his companion's abilities, as well as concentrating on his own battle, Acid Ace let out a sharp whistle from his lips. "Heh, not bad, _Rockman_. But still, you've got a lot of work to do before you can catch up to me and Acid" He said, giving Mega something to argue about.

"What did you just say? Why don't I prove to you that we can match anything you throw at us, right here, right now" The AM-ian fired back. Just like his human partner, Acid had to disagree with the said statement.

"You make me laugh. What makes you think something like you could beat highly classed technology?"

"Now, now, Acid" Interrupted Ace, "If you wanna start a fight, do it in a time where we _don't _have to get rid of a mountain of viruses" Geo had to completely agree with that. It's not like the viruses would actually wait for them to finish fighting.

And it wasn't just the viruses, but the new enemy that was also rather impatient. From behind all the viruses, this strange new entity was actually consuming its own allies, tearing them up into small fragments before merging it with its own overflowing data. As it continued to destroy, the wave patterns around its whole body started to grow fiercer and more berserk.

"What the hell's it doing?" Mega wondered as he stared at the canible-like scene in front of him.

Rockman started, "I think it's...absorbing them. But, why would it do that to its own allies in the first place?"

"Easy" The blue haired wave human interrupted, "Because it wasn't even friends with them in the first place. It was probably just kicking back until it finally had a chance" As he analyzed the monstrosity in front of them, he knew that it was going to be their new target. "Okay guys, new plan: We take this big guy out _before_ he has the chance to grow as big as those mountains over there. Just a few more meals, and I've got a hunch he will"

Rockman quickly agreed with that fact and set his aim on the monster-like being as well. Taking out a cannon card, Rockman opened fire with a few shots, however, upon contact it was merely turned into scrap data that was absorbed into the enemy in no time at all.

"Okay, let me try then!" As Acid Ace ran to the foe, a pink laser blade appeared through his left hand and with it, he sliced at the giant being once. Unfortunately, that wouldn't work either as the blade also suffered the same fate as that last cannon attack.

After flipping a few feet back to avoid being drained as well, Acid Ace finally realized what had been happening to all their attacks. "Okay, i get it now. This thing can absorb any type of 'wave affiliation' that comes close to it"

"Wave what?" Mega repeated.

"Wave Affiliation" He replied, "It's a term used to call the structure of waves. I think you already know this, but almost everything is made up of waves; even humans are. But it's just that the waves in humans are so minimal that it's barely noticable. It's in our DNA but there's only a tiny speck of it. The same goes for other things like wood, water and other things like that, but their wave readings are just as small"

"And just where're you going with that explanation?" Mega asked once again.

"In a nutshell, 'wave affiliation' differs from one object to another. If their affiliation was the same, then they'd mix up and cause an abnormal reaction just like ol' chunky over there. battle cards are stored in data cards so that their affiliation wouldn't leak out and probably create a reaction with something in the area" Shooting a glance at the berserk enemy, Acid Ace continued his explanation.

"This guy over here's got multiple wave affiliations unlike everything else which only have one. It probably got all those from absorbing countless wave patterns. So now, the problem is that everything we throw at him are made up of waves. In these fused forms, we're kinda like waves too since we've mixed with EM beings"

Hearing that final explanation, Rockman finally understood what had been said to him. If they got close to the enemy in their current forms, they'd be absorbed just like their battle cards were. Apparently, all their attacks right now were useless against it.

But that wasn't about to stop a certain someone from at least trying. "Then how about we do something like this" A voice silently echoed as a man dressed in black armor slammed his violet fist into the ground, creating a massive hole which stopped the yellow monster frozen in its tracks.

"Solo!" Rockman said after making a quick turn to see the descendant of Mu as well as the rest of his companions.

"Sorry it took us awhile," Harpnote said, "There was a _ton_ of them. You wouldn't believe it!"

"Yeah, the same over here" Mega added, "But something else took out the other small fry" And seeing the large blob in front of them, everyone knew who Mega had meant.

Acid Ace shifted his eyes from the great hole in the ground to the rocky terrain around them. There were many mountains and rock formations that they may be able to use against the monster.

"I think I have an idea" He started, catching everyone's attention. "Since real objects like those mountains only have a tiny amount of wave energy, they won't be absorbed by that thing. So what we gotta do...is simply bury that things under a pile of rocks. Hey, we might even make a new mountain by doing that"

The pun aside, Rockman and co. thought it was a pretty good idea. If they couldn't hit it, maybe nature could. And right now, it seemed like the only option they had. It was either that or retreating and letting it find out where the Zero Satella HQ was hidden.

Now that they finally had a good plan to go on, they planned to not waste even a moment of time. Immediately, everyone got right to work, freeing up huge rocks to either kick or throw unto their enemy. Some of them were blocked or deflected, but a seven-against-one strategy was just too much for it to bare.

Eventually, signs of exhaustion and injury had shown up on the berserk being. Its swings were getting slower and so were its movements. At this point, a finishing blow couldn't be far behind.

Acid Ace started, "Okay, I think its time we ended this" Finally putting up a signal, everyone nodded in agreement as they slowly lead the enraged target unto a trap that had been set by mother earth herself. Unaware of the danger in front of it, it slowly brought about its own demise by walking right into the trap.

In a few moments, it was finally on the designated point, leaving Acid Ace to give the go-signal.

"Let's wrap it up!" He yelled as everyone focused their aim at the weakest point of a large rock formation. And at once, all opened concentrated fire on the rock which finally gave in and fell like a waterfall unto the unsuspecting prey.

With an earthshaking thud, the boulders finally smashed their target, suddenly exploding it into millions of tiny yellow specks that breezed through like a desert sand storm.

"W-What's happening?" Luna said as she shielded herself with her arms.

After a few moments of confusion, the whirling winds finally came to a halt. When everyone had opened their eyes to see what had happened, the yellow EM being could no longer be seen and the pile of rocks were no longer on top of anything except the barren ground beneath.

"It's...gone" Harpnote remarked, bending over to the spot to take a closer look. It seemed there really wasn't anything left of it.

Because in truth, it was now lying in the hands of a certain person that had been an enemy of Rockman and co. for a long time.

"Great job, spazzes! You seriously saved me all the trouble of coming down here and getting rid of that thing myself! I owe you big time for this...NOT!"

Turning around, the group caught sight of a teenager dressed in blood red armor. His similarly colored headband held up his orange spiky hair and attached to his back were two blades of enormous size and weight. It'd been a long time since Rockman had seen any member of Celestia and seeing him didn't really bring back any good memories.

"Rage..." The blue bomber muttered, eyes narrowed angrily at the man.

"The one and only! I haven't seen you guys in awhile and it gives me this really nostalgic feeling, ya know?" The teen snobbishly remarked right before he quickly took out one of his swords and deflected a sudden cannon shot. Searching for the source, Rage's eyes zoomed in on a certain Acid Ace.

"Yo, name's Ace. Pleasure to finally meet a Celestia member. So, how's dealer doing? I hear you guys're working with them now"

In complete and utter confusion, Rage blinked his orange eyes twice as he tried to recall what had just happened in mere seconds.

"So uhh...who the hell're you again?"

"Just told ya. Name's Ace"

"That's not really what I meant"

"Then you should've been more specific"

"Does that really matter?"

"You bet it does"

As Harpote listened in on the conversation, her confusion grew even more. "_Hey Geo" _She whispered, "_Is it just me...or does this_ _conversation seem kinda...relaxed"_

_"Your asking the wrong guy" _He replied, "_I've got no clue what's going on in their heads..."_

And finally, Rage decided to wrap things up for the day. "Well that was a weird but entertaining conversation. I hope we can do that again sometime. I don't know _how_ you know about dealer and all that stuff, but it might do you good to keep those things to yourself"

Ace chuckled, "Heh, if that's a threat, then bring it on"

Hearing that challenge, Rage unconsciously let out a laugh as well. "You know what, I think I'm starting to like you! There's just something about you that really clicks. Well, as much I'd like to stay and chat for a little while longer, I've got duty calls. See ya!"

And in a flash of light, he was gone; gone without a trace...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now that the battle was over, Ace had planned to continue his trade of info with Geo and his friends, but decided to leave it for another day. Because of the new info he'd gathered including the appearance of that large EM being as well as Rage, he thought he'd do a little more research first.

Back at Zero Satella HQ, Ace handed everyone a virtual pass for easier access to the base the next time they'd drop by. "Here, you'll be needing these. When you're in the Astro Road, look for a barricaded door with the same name as the base then use that card to gain access. I'll be contacting you guys when I need to talk to you again, okay?"

Nodding in agreement, the group proceeded to the astro wave where each headed back home to rest. Ace, however, didn't think he'd be able to rest anytime soon.

"Oh man, my work just keeps on pilin' up. Oh well I guess I can't do a thing about it. Hey Acid, I think I'm gonna pull another all-nighter on this one. Think you could help me out?"

"It's what I was created to do" The wave being faithfully replied, making his partner sigh in response.

"Easy for you to say...you don't get tired. But, I guess that's a plus for me too"

"But Ace, at least we've seen one of Celestia's members now"

True, true...but still, there's just too much I don't know. I don't even know why Rage collected all that data on that yellow chunk in the first place...or why they're even cooperating with Dealer..."

Taking a look at the setting sky above him, Acid let out a deep sigh. "I guess...we really _do_ have a lot of work ahead of us"

"You got that right. Well...I'm gonna go get myself a Mega snack first..."

Seeing his partner walk back inside, Acid decided to follow, but not before muttering a certain phrase to himself. "If you eat too much of that, you'll grow fat..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonia: And that about wraps it up for this chapter!

Geo: If you're wondering what's going on right now. This is a small chapter-end segment where me and Sonia explain some complicated things, give a preview of the next chapter, or just hang around.

Sonia: So for the first part of the show, we'll be explaining new terms, be it a person or other stuff.

Geo: *Gets a slip of paper* so first up is...wave affiliation. Okay, so wave affiliation is kinda what prevents other wave matters from mixing with each other. The data on battle cards, on the other hand, don't have wave affiliation so are kept inside cards to keep them from reacting with other wave matters.

Sonia: If they _happen_ to mix up, they could malfunction, and in a worst case scenario, even blow up so people are extra careful with the casing of battle cards.

Geo: Moving onto the next one...is Ace. So Ace is a member of the Zero Satella Police force and a really respected one at that. His EM partner is Acid who was created with their technology. He's kinda different from EM-ians like Mega because he's more 'material' than wave. When they combine, they form Acid Ace.

Sonia: Oh, and he REALLY likes mega snacks.

Geo: For the last new term, we have...Rage. He's one of the members of the group called Celestia which we've fought a number of times before. Like all the members of Celestia, he can transform into a wave human without the use of an EM partner. His main weapons are a pair of large swords that he can use to create a whirlwind made of flames. He is usually seen with Torrent, another member of Celestia as well as his brother.

Sonia: And in terms of attitude, Rage is a cocky, arrogant, and hot-blooded maniac while Torrent is a complete opposite.

Geo: Well that was a quick summary...

Sonia: Moving onto the next part of the show, we'll be giving you a quick preview of the next chapter by telling you a few clue-words. So, please take a look at the very large screen behind us.

*Drum roll as words begin to appear on the screen*

*The words appear as "Melodynote" , "Sonia", and "Cooking"*

Sonia: For some reason...I'm not liking the sound of this...

Geo: Did that last one say "Cooking"? I wonder what that's about?

Sonia: Well, we're almost out of time so I guess we'll just have to find out next time...although I'd rather not...

Geo: Bye for now, folks!


	3. Heart

Okay...this chapter is a lot longer than the other two, and I mean a thousand words longer. Well right now I'd like to clarify a few things. First, Luna's EM partner is Ophiuca (The medusa-like one if you didn't know), but i'll still be calling her Luna for reasons that I can't reveal just yet. Secondly, if you haven't noticed, I update pretty much every week so you can probably expect a new chapter by the weekend or maybe a day or two later or earlier. Well, now that that's off my chest, let's begin the 6,500 word chapter (Yikes!)

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 3: Heart

* * *

Two days after the battle that had taken place in the Zero Satella HQ, things had seemed to calm down a bit with no reports or sightings of Dealer nor Celestia. Geo had expected a call from Ace the day after, but never did receive any word from the officer.

Seeing that there was no immediate danger at the moment, everyone took this chance to kick back and relax with their own daily routines. There was one certain girl that was actually more than happy to have a break. Her schedule was just so booked these days that she never had that much free time anymore. But of course, if it's something you absolutely love doing, you tend to stick to it.

As the hovering bus (Or wave liner) continued to speed through the rough and black road, Sonia's seemingly anxious face only deepened with that same emotion. "Hey Lyra, how much longer till' we get there?" She asked, staring at the FM-ian who begun to bring up a virtual map complete with a red marker to the destination.

"Well, it says here that it should take about 5 more minutes" The alien replied, "And please try to stop asking that same question everytime we pass a gas station. That could be a bad habit for a young pop-star like you"

"Yeah I know...but it's just that I'm SO nervous right now. I mean, today's the day I finally see who my partner is. The producers took too long trying to decide who it'd be so it's been keeping me on the edge of my seat for days" The teen anxiously explained.

Apparently, Sonia had signed up with a producer that had a different plan in mind. She thought 'why not join 2 stars together to form one pop sensation?'. As much as it sounded like a really great idea, all plans still have yet to be seen in action. Nonetheless, It still had a pretty big chance of becoming a hit in no time.

"So, who's this person you're supposed to be partnered up with in the first place?" Lyra asked, making the teen bring up a virtual photo from her MP-Hunter. Through the picture, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes could be seen. Her hair was styled with a single long ponytail to her right and she was dressed in cloths with violet being their main color.

"Her name's Belle Stern and she's a musicianf just like me" Sonia happily said.

The girl's last name seemed to spark a thread in Lyra's memory. She'd heard that name somewhere before and it took her a few moments of reminiscing before she could recall yet another person with the same last name as hers.

"Oh, so she's related to Lee Stern? He's that guy in charge of the staff right?"

"Yup, she's his little sister" Sonia replied, "He was the one that recommended her in the first place, or so they tell me"

"Hmm...i see" Lyra began, "Oh and by the way, how come you didn't invite Geo and the rest of the gang?"

Hearing the question from her FM-ian partner, Sonia swayed her crystal green eyes over to the view of moving landscapes that could be seen through the bus' thin windows. "Well, they're pretty busy these days...and besides, they'll probably just get bored just watching the recording..."

That was a statement that came as a rather shock to Lyra. She'd known Sonia for a very long time now, but this kind of thinking was something Lyra had never encountered before in any of their various conversations. There was just something...odd about it; like there was something missing.

"If you say so...but just so you know, I don't think they'd get bored at all" The harp shaped alien warmly said. Not only was she Sonia's partner, but also a very trustworthy friend who'd shown that quality in situations of all kinds in the past. You could almost say Lyra was like her guardian angel...or at least something along those lines.

After giving the FM-ian a small but genuine smile, Sonia switched her attention over to a massive and glass plated building that fit right in with the other skyscrapers that consisted her current vision. Also Lying there in the distance were numerous areas that were rather unique and looked very much like a scene that you would see in a popular TV show. It seemed that the whole district was not just a recording studio, but also one for filming a wide variety of shows and even movies.

Sonia started, "Wow...It looks even bigger in person than on the brochure..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now standing a few ways from the large studio, Sonia realized that it was even bigger than she'd pictured it a few minutes ago. As she walked forward, she was greeted by all the lined up trees that filled the narrow walkway, silently waving their green leaves as the girl continued to move.

At the building's entrance, many different people could be seen, but there was this one specific person that looked like he was searching for something, judging from the fact that he was narrowing his eyes left and right. Finally spotting who he'd been looking for, the man calmly waved his hand with a smile. "There you are, Sonia" he began, "Belle just arrived a few minutes ago and she's been dying to meet you"

The unknown turned out to be the head of staff, Lee Stern, or in other words, Belle's much older brother. He had fairly dark skin and slightly curly hair partnered up with brown eyes and a tall physique. Sonia had only met Lee a few times before the current day, but because of Lee's friendly and 'big-brother-like' personality, they got along pretty well.

"Oh hey! It's been awhile!" Sonia happily yelled before walking up to the dark skin-toned man. "To tell you the truth, I'm kinda excited to meet Belle. I heard she's really picking up a name for herself"

"Yup, she sure is" Lee replied, "She's actually a pretty big fan of yours and she's been practicing really hard to be just like her pop-star idol"

Hearing that comment, Sonia slightly blushed in embarassment, coupled with a shy smile across her pink-turned face. "I-Is that so? Wow...it's really been awhile since I've heard someone say that about me..." She shyly muttered, making the staff leader chuckle.

"Heh, you don't need to be so modest. You've earned your reputation and you know it. Oh, and look who's finally come to greet you"

Before Sonia could even glance over her shoulder, a sudden jolt from behind had wrapped its arms around the teen, driving her feet to fight to keep their balance. Finally looking behind her, Sonia could now see the real Belle Stern instead of a virtual picture that she had seen since a day ago.

"It's really really you! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!" The girl dressed in blue said with a great big smile as she continued to embrace the off-guard Sonia. Unfortunately for the two, Sonia's feet just about reached their limit, causing an obvious consequence for them.

"Gaaahh!" The two girls yelled as they hit the ground with a loud bump. In an instant, the staff leader rushed over to them and slowly helped them back to their feet.

"You two okay?" He asked, checking for any bruises that might have occured from the fall, but thankfully, there were no damages in sight. For a pretty hard fall, that was a pretty handy miracle...or because from fighting too much, Sonia had learned how to take a fall like that pretty easily.

"I-I'm really sorry!" Belle said, her head bowed down in apology. "it's just that I was so excited to finally meet you that I kinda...got too worked up"

From that rather unique first meeting alone, Sonia could tell that her partner was someone she could really cooperate with. She seemed pretty nice with a humble kind of aura around her. In fact, it kind of reminded Sonia of her younger days, minus the clumsiness.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it" She replied with a reassuring smile. "But it's just that I'm kinda surprised to have such a big fan even after I stepped out of the music business for a long time" That being said, it didn't really matter to Belle who thought much of her idol.

"Well, even if you _did _quit, you're back now, aren't you?" And at that moment, Sonia could almost see little stars glittering in the girl's eyes. "And besides, your music's just too good to be forgotten just like that!"

_"S-She's really dedicated..."_ The pink haired teen quietly thought to herself, her facial expression giving off a look of surprise mixed in with a pinch of happiness inside. She's had a swarm of fans in the past, but this one just seemed even more hardcore.

Lee laughed, "Well, we should probably get going now. The director's pretty much a perfectionist and she's not really a fan of waiting. One time I was late by 15 minutes, and I ended up taking twice my workload while getting only a _half_ of my paycheck"

As Sonia and Belle walked along the clean and decorative hallways of the studio, they were given warm greetings by all the staff members and fellow musicians they had passed by. It seemed that it wasn't only them that were notified of the girls' arrival, but even the wizards were sharing a warm welcome as well.

But...there was at least _one_ person that wasn't so keen on seeing them. "You're TWO minutes late!" A rather angry voice said. Apparently, it was a female wizard who was covered with a mix of blue and white parts. "Do you know how much valuable time you're wasting?!"

And at once, the two singers immediately ducked their heads, saying a short "I'm very sorry!" with a tone of fear and intimidation.

Thankfully though, Lee had come to the rescue at just the right time. "Now, now, don't be so hard on them, Ice. It's only their first day after all. You don't want them having a nervous breakdown on their first day, would you? I know I wouldn't"

"Hmm...good point" The wizard known as Ice responded, "Sorry about that, girls. I guess I just lost it a bit there. Anyway, I'm sure you know why you're here, right?"

Replied with nods from the two, Ice continued, "Good, then we can cut right to the chase. You two are gonna form a duo which I'm sure will turn into a big hit faster than a ball thrown by the best pitcher in the world! All I need first is some confirmation of that plan of mine, so I'll have you girls sing a little song"

Sonia and Belle were brought into one of the many recording rooms that were laid out across the whole building. In there, they'd do as the director had requested. Now inside a small room surrounded by soundproof glass, the two were just about ready to start.

"Okay, you can begin anytime" Lee said before letting go of the 'talk' button on his control panel.

After letting out deep breaths, they finally began to sing their song. Actually, that song had been chosen by the director because she thought it would bring out the full potential of both their voices _and_ make them sound in-sync with each other at the same time. The main reason that she'd chosen these particular girls was because of their well-trained voices that would match perfectly with one another.

And just as she had expected, their voices really did harmonize. At the starting point of the song, they were a tad bit off-key with each other, but that gradually began to fade as they continued to accustom themselves with the song as well as each other in the process. With every note and every tone, they unconsciously evolved and connected until their harmonized voices sounded like a heavenly drop in a warm summer day.

"I knew I made the right choice" Ice mumbled to herself with a confident grin. Hearing that positive comment, Lee smiled as he continued to watch their angel-like performance.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I think we did pretty good" Belle said as she and Sonia once again walked through the studio halls.

"My thoughts exactly. I was kinda nervous at first, but we managed to pull it off" And she was right. After that little 'test', Ice quickly decided to register them under her wing. Not only that, but they'd get a chance to start on a new song right away; pressuming she had very high hopes for them.

"Hey sonia," The brunette began, holding up a small box wrapped with purple cloth. "I'm just gonna give this lunch to my brother. Could you come with me?"

"Sure, I'll go with you," She replied, "Did you make that yourself?" Sonia asked and was replied with a happy nod from her companion.

"Yup, I sure did. I've still got a long way to go, but I think I can make pretty decent meals"

At first, Sonia wasn't so keen on cooking and all that jazz, but something that Lee had said afterwards really opened up her mind to it like a new book. He said, "Cooking really tastes better when it's made by someone important to you. It just makes it all the more worthwhile." That phrase was enough to spark up every cell in her body.

"Something on your mind, Sonia?" Lyra asked from her comfortable space inside the MP-Hunter.

"N-No, it's nothing..." She shyly replied, but that negativity wouldn't last much longer for there were a certain group of people just outside the doors that would change her mind in a snap.

Looking behind her, Sonia spotted a security wizard approaching. "Ms. Strumm" It began, "There's three people outside that're saying they're friends of yours. One of them had porcupine-like hair, another was a blonde girl who seemed really demanding...and the last one seemed like he was really going to _kill_ me if I didn't let them in..."

Using those rather colorful descriptions, Sonia realized who it was that had been waiting for her. But, she couldn't really be sure about the last person said. She had a good hunch, but she knew he wasn't the type to go to a place like a _studio_ of all places...

Or maybe, he was. "Geo! Luna! And...Solo?! What are you guys doing here? But more importantly...what's Solo doing all the way out here?"

"Well..." The red clad, spiky haired teen started, "As for me and Luna, Lyra sent us a message that you were here so we decided to stop by. As for Solo...let's just say we 'ran' into him along the way"

Mega bluntly butted in, "Yeah, you shoulda' seen it. It was hilarious! Getting over here, the wave liner had a few problems and had to stop, so we had to hike it over here wave style. Along the way, we ran into a few viruses and one of them actually got a hit on Luna. She was so ticked off that she threw the thing into a tree like a friggin' bouldoser. The impact was so hard that it made the tree shake like crazy, suddenly dropping Mr. Silent over here like a sack of potatoes. If that's not coincidence then I don't know what is!"

As much as Sonia wanted to elaborate her thoughts on that very strange and unlikely incident, her current chain of thought was just too focused on what she'd encountered earlier.

"I-I see...that's...very weird. Anyway, could you guys come with me for a sec?" She asked, making Geo raise a confused eyebrow.

"Huh? To where-" But before he could finish, an arm suddenly grabbed his own and dragged him along the shiny concrete, the other two following behind in a similar confused state.

At the staff kitchen, Geo and co., with the exception of Sonia, were gathered around a circular table. Since the staff members were on break, the kitchen was more or less unoccupied right now, giving the pop-star the chance she needed.

Belle was present too, and after Sonia had given a brief introduction of her friends, The music-loving teen had quickly run off to the inner area of the room.

"So...why are we here again?" Belle asked as they patiently waited for whatever was coming to them.

Luna responded, "Sonia said she wanted to cook something for us...I think"

"Oh, really?" Belle said, slightly surprised at what she'd heard. "I didn't know Sonia could cook"

And at that particular second, everyone else had gone as silent as a mute. They just didn't know why they'd never thought that maybe Sonia had a thing for cooking. She was just so clipped onto music that it hit them like a bullet going at such a high speed, they wouldn't even notice it.

"She _can _cook right...?" Solo silently mumbled, but no one could answer. Not until they'd actually taste her cooking anyway.

Finally breaking their stunned silence, Sonia finally revealed herself from a sliding door, holding a medium-sized silver bowl using a pair of mittens. Taking the bowl's lid off, a sort of soup dish was laid out on the table. It was slightly brown in color and contained slices of various meats. You could tell that the food was still warm from the rising heat coming from it.

"Wow...I-It actually looks kinda good" Luna muttered as she stared at the surprisingly appealing dish. However, it didn't seem to have much of a smell, but Solo was the only one who actually realized it since he was probably the only one that wasn't seduced by its outer appearance.

Getting seperate bowls for themselves, each poured a small portion of the soup into the containers. As soon as Geo had gotten his, he immediately started stirring the soup as he blew it to release some of the emanating heat.

"Well, here goes" And finally taking a spoon, the boy slowly scooped up some of the liquid dish and put it in his mouth. It took a couple of seconds for his sense of taste to finally do its work. And with a facial expression that looked like his soul had been taken away from him, he'd finally realized...

"_It's...completely...repulsive..."_ He mumbled as his taste buds continued to reject it with all their might. It wasn't only bad, but it was also very random with different textures with every bite. It was nutty, and gritty, and slimy, and a lot of other things in between. It was almost impossible to have all of those textures in one simple soup.

Looking over at the two girls, Geo could see that they weren't having such a blast either. From their faces alone, it was crystal clear to see. Taking a look at Solo, however, Geo felt a rush of irritation hit him as the white haired boy stared back with a smugged grin and eyes that looked like he'd cheated death itself.

"_H-HE JUST PRETENDED TO EAT IT!!" _In truth, Solo was the most clever one of all. It just goes to show that you can't trust everything by its looks. In the jungle habitat, prey are even killed that way.

"It...doesn't taste good, does it...?" Sonia concluded, judging from their 'poisoned' looks. Geo wanted to scream a 'yes' with all his might, but he just couldn't bring himself to; Not in front of Sonia. And the same went for everyone else.

But thankfully, Sonia didn't seem to mind. She actually even chuckled at noticing how everyone was trying to be so nice to her. "It's okay, everyone. I know it's bad. I just wanted to see if all of you thought the same thing"

"What?!" Luna yelled as she gazed upon her smiling face, "You _knew_ it was bad and you still gave it to us?!"

"Well...yeah, sorry about that. But it's just that i heard someone say that cooking always tastes better when it's made by someone important to you. I kinda wanted to test that. But, I guess you need to have the proper experience first" The cheerful girl said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrasment.

In truth, it wasn't the first time that Geo had heard that phrase. In his lifetime, there was also one more person that'd said that: his mom. He remembered that, and a small smile slowly made its way unto his face.

"Well, you're right about that" He started, "it always does taste better when it's made by someone important to you. And I'm sure with a little bit of practice...you can cook up a feast that everyone, not just those important to you, will be able to enjoy. Hey, I think Bud would be the first one to gulp it down in a second"

"Yeah, I second that" Luna added, "And I know a thing or two about cooking so I think I can lend you a hand"

Belle added as well, "Count me in too! We're partners after all!"

And upon hearing their words, Sonia couldn't help but smile as wide as she could. "Thanks, everyone! I really mean it!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

But at the brink of the group's happy discussion, tragedy was there to strike once again, this time in the form of a ground trembling explosion that was loud enough to echo throughout the entire large district.

"What the hell was that?!" Mega cried out in shock. Right after everyone had stood from their seats, a deep voice transmitted itself from the numerous megaphones attached to every area of the building. Even before it could say anything, everyone could already tell that it wasn't going to your average, everyday announcment.

'ATTENTION, THE EAST BLOCK IS CURRENTLY UNDER FLAMES. WE REQUEST ALL PERSONNEL AND CITIZENS TO QUICKLY EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT'

Not wasting even a single drop of time to listen to the voice's repetition, Geo's reflexes immediately ordered him to move his feet and follow his senses to where the explosion had occured. Events like these never meant a system malfunction. Technology these days was just too advanced to cause errors such as those.

As everyone else hurried along, Geo didn't stop to ask for directions. His instincts were just too strong for these things already, allowing him to unconsciously sense where the danger was. He didn't know how, but he just did.

And finally, they'd arrived. But the sight wasn't pretty at all. Just as the announcement had earlier said, the entire area was covered in flames. Everything material and wave alike were set aflame. Quickly turning into Rockman, the blue bomber got to work as fast as he could. He wanted to know the cause, but it would be better to eliminate the threat first.

"We gotta clear the fire out!" He ordered, taking out all the water battle cards he had and inserting them as quickly as he'd fire them. Solo, Luna, and Sonia had also transformed into their wave states and did everything they could to help out, leaving a surprised Belle in complete awe.

"No way...I can't believe he's Rockman. I'm actually seeing him right in front of me!"

Because she had been distracted by her current thoughts, she'd failed to spot a large piece of debris until it was inches away from her body.

"Watch out!" Harpnote shouted, creating a barrier that broke the falling rock in two when it collided with the solid shield. "Belle, I know this is all sudden, but you have to get out of here now! And please, don't tell anyone about what you're seeing. Promise me, ok?"

Finally coming to her senses, Belle stared at her partner for a moment before finally nodding in confirmation. "Ok...I promise. But promise me you won't do anything too dangerous!"

"Yeah, I promise" Harpnote smiled, "Now, just leave this to us. We'll take care of it!"

And after seeing the violet clad girl run off, Harpnote continued her duty along with her other companions. Normally, the flame would have died out by now, but something seemed too different. The flames were just too strong and they continued to grow more and more.

What's more, the cause of the flames was just around the corner. Thinking fast, Solo revealed his large broad sword and used it as a shield to block and incoming slash, jumping left afterwards to avoid yet another sword, both of which seemed very familiar due to their size and engravement.

"Rage..." The murian mumbled, alerting his friends of the enemy. Surely enough, the hot-blooded, dual wielding warrior known as Rage was now in front of them. Beside him was a person who was still unknown to the group. His armor had a mix of black and orange colors and he sported a few wings which allowed him to fly in mid-air,

"Hmph, so this is them? They don't look so tough..." The mystery man bluntly said.

"Believe me. They only _look_ weak, but they're pretty entertaining actually. Make just one clumsy move and you sign your own death sentence"

"Is that so? Hmm...so which one's the strongest?"

"Well...it's hard to choose between those two over there" Rage muttered, pointing over at Rockman and Rogue, "But that black one's mine. I've got a bone to pick with him so you can get the blue one. But anyway, I don't think either of the two can step up to my level"

"If that's the case, then my sister would wipe the floor with them because I'm sure she could do the same with you"

"You tryin' to start something? Geez, I dunno why I had to be partnered up with you. My bro would do a much better job"

"My sis would whoop your bro in seconds" The mystery man insulted

"Why don't I whoop you right now, huh?" Rage fired back.

As Harpnote swayed her eyes back and forth, she'd realized, "These guys have _serious _compatibility issues..."

But to break all the tension between the two debaters, Solo immediately jumped from the first floor unto the third where his prey was at, clashing once again without a moment of thinking. Seeing that he would need assistance, Rockman followed after telling the two girls to continue killing the flames out.

In a split second, the ceiling had crumbled from the sheer damage the battle was causing, leaving the combatants to fight it out on the wave roads.

"Wow, you're still as fiesty as ever!" Rage said, but Rogue chose to not even respond to that in words. Instead, he charged up his violet arm and smashed it on the ground, creating a massive tidal wave of deadly energy which could even swallow up 6 floors of a building.

"Hmph, I like it!" Smashing both blades unto the ground, Rage created his own tidal wave of flames. As soon as the two entities had collided, a blinding light was created, shortly followed by the vicious blasting sound which was expected of an attack of that magnitude.

Not even stopping to observe the light show, Rogue revealed himself from the shadows and quickly snuck up on his enemy, leaving an entertained Rage to clash swords once again. After a flurry of slashes and clashing steel, the two fighters mashed their blades together one last time, slowly scraping metal right off as well as sparks that flew from them. After a few seconds of their competition of strength, the two were forcefully pushed a few ways back by their equal amount of force.

Rage laughed, "Hey, hey, hey, you're getting pretty good! Come on, show me some more of your power!"

As Solo's irritation began to deepen, his will to complete obliterate his foe deepened as well. If he could just use that form he'd used to destroy the earlier meteor, he'd wipe him out in about 5 seconds give or take. Unfortunately, he couldn't change back into that powerful form, but he still had another trick up his sleeve; one that he'd been saving for a rainy day.

"You want me to show you more?" Rogue threatingly grinned, "Fine...but don't blame me if I cut you in pieces..."

With a killing intent in his eyes, Rogue lifted his broadsword with both hands high up in the air. "Laplace...blade of despair..." He silently ordered, his EM arm now flowing its energy unto the blade, reshapping it little by little in his image. As he did, Rage watched contently as the sword was dyed the blackest color imaginable. It's edges were growing sharper and the weapon itself now looked like it was forged in the depths of hell itself.

After slowly bringing the sword back into his grasp, the Murian silently said, "Now...I'll show you what fear is..."

Over at Rockman's side, the battle was more or less an even split with neither one of them gaining the upper hand.

"Charge Shot!" Rockman cried out as a gigantic pink laser was fired at the winged opponent. Using his ability of flight, the mystery man quickly avoided the attack, countering with a pair of blades he'd formed with a few of his wings. After doing so, he threw them like boomerangs directly at Rockman, causing the blue bomber to deflect them with a few well aimed buster shots.

"Hey..." Rockman began, "Why don't you tell me who you are? Most of the people that tried to kill me would at least do that much"

The winged teen paused for a moment, but gave in to the simple request in the end. "It's Jack...happy now?"

"No, not really" He replied, "I still wanna know why you guys are with a group like Celestia. Based on my experience...they're pretty much insane"

"Hmph, think what you want. I've got my own reasons for doing what I do!" The teen known as Jack finally put an end to their conversation by throwing even more blades from his wings, this time five times more numerous.

Mega alerted, "Grr...this guy just won't give up. Look out, kid!" But he didn't even have to say that for the wave human already knew what was coming at him. Summoning a sword arm, he quickly knocked a couple of blades out of the air before ducking two more and hitting them as well. To rid himself of the rest, the teen took out an airspread and fired wide bursts to take them all out.

"_This Rockman's really becoming a pain. How long do those two have to keep us waiting?"_ Jack thought to himself right before a sudden beep emanated from his MP-Hunter. Answering the call, a virtual screen popped up, showing a girl of about 20 years of age, dark blue hair, and silent red eyes.

"This is Tia. Jack, we've located another one of them. After collecting the data from that last one, we detected another one coming from the studio. You are to stop collecting battle data and immediately head to the site"

And speaking of the studio, Harpnote and Luna were just about finish with their job. Sure the threat of the fire was now under control, but they had no idea of yet another threat that loomed over them. That was, until it finally revealed itself.

Just after eliminating the last of the flames, Harpnote suddenly spotted a yellow liquid-like substance right below Luna's feet. Immediately, she recognized it as the same monster they'd fought back at the satella police HQ.

"Luna, watch out!" She yelled, but it was too late. As soon as the blonde girl realized it, the yellow being had already engulfed her whole body in slim, yellow waves before she could even scream.

Harpnote called out once again, "L-Luna!" Although her companion could no longer respond. She was now being controlled like a mere puppet as the monster was now its master. It wasn't only her body, but her eyes were also glowing a bright yellow color.

Now berserked and rampaged, the controlled Luna let out a furious groan as she summoned a large number of floating eyeballs and ordered every single one of them to fire red beams at the helpless harpnote, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs before hitting the ground, paralyzed.

"Sonia!" Lyra worriedly said, "Sonia, are you okay?! Sonia?!"

But she couldn't respond for she was already using all of her energy just to stay awake. In truth, it wasn't only that last attack that had pained her, but also a sharp pain that had suddenly occured in her head. As her vision started to blur due to pain, it still managed to focus itself on the berserk Luna. Harpnote desperately wanted to save her but she was too weak, and she blamed herself wholeheartedly for that fact.

I...have to...help...her..."

And finally, everything went black. She could no longer see anything except the black empty space known as darkness. She couldn't see, however, she could still hear. And right now, her sense of hearing enabled her to hear a voice. It was deep and very soft, nonetheless, still a voice.

"DO YOU WISH TO PROTECT?" It said

"Wh-What...? Who...are you..." She weakly replied.

"DO YOU WISH FOR POWER?"

"I...I don't know..."

"THEN WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH FOR?"

"I...just want to help...my friend..."

"I SEE...THEN I SHALL GRANT YOU YOUR WISH"

"You'll...grant...my wish...?"

"THAT IS CORRECT. FROM NOW ON, I GIVE YOU THE POWER WORTHY OF THE TITLE...'HEART'"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geo: And that about wraps it up for the third chapter!

Sonia: Aww...already? And we were just getting to the good part...

Geo: Well, that's just how it goes

Sonia: Fine...anyway, here's the term of the week...

Geo: You don't have to be so depressed about it...

Filename: Solo  
A descendant of the lineage of Mu. Years ago, he'd fought against Geo and co. but eventually joined them to put a stop to what had been threatening and disgracing his race. During his battles with Celestia, he'd encountered Rage a number of times and had formed a sort of rivalry with him. Aurora, who is also a member of Celestia, seems to have a connection to him as she had told him that she was a priestess of Mu. His EM partner is known as Laplace and In his wave form, he is known as Rogue and holds destructive power deep within his violet EM infused arm. He has a rather silent personality and doesn't really talk much about himself.

Sonia: You know...he still kinda scares me sometimes...

Geo: You and me both

Filename: Enigma waves (From shooting star rockman Celestia: First wave)  
A type of powerful wave energy that lies deep inside of Geo's body. It was confirmed that because of this, Rockman is able to fuse different kinds of waves with his own structure, however, it is still unknown about its negative effects. Aaron Boreal cautioned that it could even lead to Rockman going berserk.

Filename: Celestia  
A group that Geo and co. continues to fight against. In the long forgotten past, it was actually a group from a different planet that vowed to protect that planet with their body and soul. Unfortunately, that planet no longer exists and so does the former Celestia. A few years before, this new Celestia actually contributed to the good of planet FM by capturing various criminals and terrorists, but has now changed sides and has been performing with no concern for the well-being of others. They have recently teamed up with another group called 'Dealer'.

Filename: Geo Stellar  
The hero also known as Rockman. Over the years, he and his AM-ian partner, Omega-xis, have continuously thwarted the dangers that have faced them. A special type of wave energy called "Enigma Waves" lie deep inside his body and currently, both he and Solo hold the power of the "Aces" which proved to exemplify destructive power never seen before. His form is the "White Ace" which specializes in long-range attacks, as his counterpart, the "Black Ace" specializes in melee skills.

Sonia: And now we move onto the words of the week!

Geo: Please take a look at the virtual screen behind us

*Drum roll as words flash up on the screen*

*The words come up as "Farewell" "Enigma waves" and "Cancer"

Geo: Okay...I have exactly _no_ clue what that's supposed to mean

Sonia: Grr, these words are just so unfair! *Kicks the monitor, causing it to malfunction*

Geo: H-Hey, what're you doing?!

Sonia: I-I didn't mean to actually break it! Oh man, oh man, what do I do?!?!

Geo: U-Until next time, folks, see you! _Sonia, you're breaking it even more!!_


	4. Farewell, Luna

Before we begin, I must warn you...this chapter will not end happily, but I guess you can tell that by reading the name of the chapter. I'm not gonna spoil what happens though. I'll be uploading the colored and slightly modified concept art of Geo and Sonia by tomorrow, unless something unexpected happens. The next concept art will include these two again, Solo, Bud, Luna, and Pat. And if you still haven't noticed, they're actually already teenagers in their first year in high school. Just wanted to make sure of that. Alright, here we go.

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 4: Farewell, Luna

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"DO YOU WISH TO PROTECT?"

"Wh-What...? Who...are you..."

"DO YOU WISH FOR POWER?"

"I...I don't know..."

"THEN WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH FOR?"

"I...just want to help...my friend..."

"I SEE...THEN I SHALL GRANT YOU YOUR WISH"

"You'll...grant...my wish...?"

"THAT IS CORRECT. FROM NOW ON, I GIVE YOU THE POWER WORTHY OF THE TITLE...'HEART'"

And at the end of that declaration, the darkness that had surrounded Harpnote began to disappear, leaving a white light that made its way across the whole space. The light continued to brighten until that former dark void was no more, and instead, a pure white room lie in front of her eyes as well as a strange floating object at the very center of the area.

Because of the light that now shone all throughout, the card wasn't the only thing she could see, but she could now actually see herself too as she took a quick glance at both of her hands. Doing this, she noticed that she was no longer in her wave form.

"Huh? Lyra, where are you?" She asked, turning her head left and right in search of her EM partner. But there was nothing; nothing but the endless white light coupled up with the floating object that silently hovered in the midst of it all. Upon further inspection, it looked like a simple card.

Taking a few steps forward, Sonia proceeded slowly but cautiously towards the object until it was a mere inches away from her face. She didn't know whether or not it was a trap, or if she was just having a nice long dream, but it didn't seem like a trap and it was obviously not a hallucination.

"Well...won't know till' you try, right?" She mumbled to herself with a self-assuring smile as she reached her hand out to the small card. When she had finally taken it into her hand, her doubts were finally cleared seeing that nothing bad had happened from obtaining it.

But...that didn't mean that nothing at all was going to happen. Suddenly, a symbol in the shape of a heart was etched onto the card, along with words that slowly made its way from left to right as if an invisible hand was writing it. As the words went along, so did she, reading away as it did.

"The Heart is the symbol of compassion and kindness. Whether you use this power to the best of your abilities or stray away from this path is entirely up to your consciousness. But let this card be your simple guide and may it bring you to the path of your choosing. Although at times the roads may intertwine, your heart will never faulter"

After all had been said, a final light of confirmation wrapped itself around Sonia's body, changing her whole appearance from top to bottom. Once again, she had the same hair as Harpnote, but there were also a few things that differed from that form. One being the bright red patterned lines around a few parts of her body. Another being the modified heart placed on her dress and helmet. Her guitar was also modified, having a spikier shape and a pink color finish. Her scarf was also slightly longer and was gold in color.

"AND NOW, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO" The mysterious voice suddenly said.

"W-Wait, I still have some questions!" Harpnote urgently replied, but the voice fell silent. Andeventually, she found herself where she had left off.

"Sonia!" Lyra called out, snapping the teen out of her trance. "You're alright! But...what's with this form? I look so flashy all of a sudden..."

"I pretty much don't get it either" Harpnote said before realizing that Luna was now in front of her, still in her mind-controlled state. "But if this'll help me stop her...then I might as well put it to good use!"

Seeing that her target had revitalized, the berserk Luna summoned multiple eyeballs once again, ordering them to fire red lasers at Harpnote.

'That won't work twice!" And with a single strum of her newly formed guitar, the projectiles were suddenly bounced off as if something had placed a wall in between. As a result, the beams were flung off into random directions, shooting through the ceiling and into the sky.

A surprised Lyra asked, "Wow! How'd you do that, Sonia? Or more importantly, how'd you make _me_ do that?"

The red-clad teen chuckled in response, "Actually, I don't know"

"Y-You don't?"

"Nope, not a clue. But, it's like there's something telling me what to do. I don't really get how it works, but it just does"

And once more, Harpnote had strum her guitar just in time to reflect all the lasers like a mirror, pusing them straight into the damaged ceiling once again. But that didn't keep Luna from trying, however, all her efforts ended up with nothing. Every single time, the beams would bounce off and hit either the ceiling or any other object in the area.

Seeing that her opponent couldn't pose much of a threat anymore, Harpnote decided to go on the offensive. "I guess it's my turn. String Waltz!"

And with another sound from the instrument, its strings suddenly shot up to the sky and multiplied a dozen times over, creating a vast amount of wires just waiting to fall down. And with a hand gesture from their master, the strings did as they were commanded and fell like rain over the controlled foe.

But unfortunately for that attack, Harpnote had forgotten one strength that those yellow beings had. "Oh yeah...these guys can absorb anything wave-like. Well, how bout' this?!"

Struming the instrument one last time, an invisible force emanated from it; a force that managed to even knock her opponent off her feet from the sheer pressure. It was at that point that Lyra had finally figured out this new form's ability.

"Gravity..." The alien muttered, "I get it now. The sound waves that come from the guitar come in contact with gravity itself. Once that happens, you can modify it in any way you want. You can block it out entirely, focus it on one point like a shield, and even shoot it all out like a gun. That's just...incredible"

"Oh, so that's how it works?" Harpnote chuckled, "I guess that _is_ pretty amazing. Who would've thought gravity could be used like that?"

Lyra happily replied, "Not me that's for sure. Anyway, I don't really think we're done here yet. We still have to save Luna from whatever that stupid yellow blob is"

"My thoughts exactly" Harpnote concluded as her opponent finally got back on her feet.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up on the wave roads, Solo and Rage continued their intense battle with explosions and even crumbling wave roads left and right. There was already enough destruction for repairs to take a good couple of days, required that the repairmen don't sleep a wink for those days. Wave roads take a long process to fix, and the two combatants weren't making things look any easier.

With a new black sword in hand, Solo continuously clashed with Rage at a quick speed. For the naked eye, it'd be rather difficult to keep track of how many times their blades had made contact. At some points, Solo was on the defensive, waiting for that one moment where Rage would slip up with his timing. When that had happened, Rage did the same. To say the least, it was more of a neck en' neck battle.

Seeing that he was getting nowhere with all the useless swordplay, Rage decided to flip a few ways back to give himself some room as well some thinking space.

"You're really getting good at this, Mu-boy!" He laughed, "I can still remember the first time we met when I pummeled you to the dirt. Now, what did I use on you that time, again? Oh yeah, I think it looked a little something like..."

Before finishing his statement, the fiery wave human merged both hilts of his swords together and locked them tightly in place. This resulted in a double edged spear which was twice the size of either one of the blades. "A little something like this! Burning typhoon!"

Andwith a speed so fast it blurred the weapon itself, Rage spun the spear high up in the air, slowly morphing the winds aroundhim into a flaming whirlwind

When he'd finally decided that the tornado was strong enough, Rage ended with one last stroke to unleash the swirling flames at his enemy. It this had been the first time Solo would see that attack, he probably wouldn't be able to defendhimself, however, that wasn't the situation this time around.

"It's useless" He mumbled, his narrowed eyes fully focused and his stance firmly placed on the wave road. When the orange whirlwind was finally close enough, Solo gripped his sword tightly, infusing it with a purple aura that engulfed the weapon in its entirety.

And with one powerful swing, the flames were suddenly extinguished in a snap of a finger; no flashy sequences, no loud explosions, but just the soundof the breezing wind.

"That old trick won't work twice" Solo said, "It's weak spot's right at the center. The winds start at that point and keep building up so all I have to do is change the direction of the wind's spin"

Rage laughed once again, this time at how well Solo had managed to capture every detail about his technique. "Hey, hey, hey, that's pretty damn observant of ya'! But don't go thinking I've gotten sloppy coz' I've figured out your little trick too"

Though Rage had expected a reaction from Solo by stating that, the silent teen failed to budge an inch whatsoever.

"Figures...somehow I knew you wouldn't react. Something like a 'What?!" or a "That's impossible!!' would've been nice. You _seriously_ need to attend drama class or something, you know..."

But still, the Murian said nothing...

"Come on, dontcha' have _anything_ to say?"

Still no answer...

"Geez...fine, be that way" He sighed, finally giving up any hope of a fruitful conversation, "Back to what I was saying earlier, that sword of yours is pretty useful, ain't it? You see, I kinda figured out what it does. That thing's like a medium that you use to transfer most of your dormant EM energy into. Without the darn thing, you wouldn't be able to control your energy if you let it out all at once; just like what happened when you went totally berserk the last time we fought. Well...I hit the jackpot, right?"

And finally, the seemingly expressionless boy had finally grinned, "Hmph, glad to see you're using your head. Still, it won't do you much good even if you know that"

"Oh ho, sounds like a challenge. Sorry to break it to you, but you're not the only one who's learned a couple of new tricks. Why don't I show em' to you right-" But before he could even try to say that last word, his reflexes suddenly told him to move his head to the right, immediately dodging a beam from behind him.

"Hey there, Solo!" A voice said before the source had landed beside the Murian, revealing himself to be Pat in his Alpha Duo form. Just by seeing the mix of blue and red armor on him, Solo had let out a rather irritated sigh. "Tch...here comes the noisy ones..."

"Hey! Who're you calling noisy, buku!" Alpha complained from Alpha Duo's MP-Hunter

"Who else, crab wannabe"

And as usual, Pat couldn't help but smile at the two's rather colliding personalities. Then again, Solo could collide with almost anyone he'd meet. "Hmhm, you guys just never change" The green haired teen said, calm and cool as always.

But...there were a few times that even though you could see a smile on his face, it only acted as a facade to his true emotion, especially during battles and critical situations.

"Well, I think we should get back on track" Alpha Duo stated, still smiling but both guns already well-aimed at the slightly outnumbered Rage.

"Hey, just because you suddenly have back-up, doesn't mean I can't take you on. I mean I want to, but this is far as my orders take me. After all...I was only ordered to stall you guys. Well...see ya later people!" And as soon as Alpha Duo could even fire, their enemy had vanished, leaving the two beams to hit nothing but air.

"I really should get to work on my trigger finger" Alpha Duo joked before vanishing the pistols into rays of light. "But...what do you think he was talking about? Stalling us and all that?"

It'd taken Rogue a moment to ponder on that, but he eventually figured out a good hunch deep in his gut. As soon as he had, the Murian immediately sped off in the direction of the critically damaged studio in the distance, leaving a confused Pat to follow in pursuit "He doesn't even stop to tell me. Oh well"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Presuming the battle at the inner depths of the building, things weren't turning for the better. Although Harpnote had gained new power, it was still rather difficult to fight against something that would absorb almost every attack in your arsenal. Sure gravity worked pretty well, but she was no doubt holding back for she still didn't know how to separate Luna from the yellow blow that had surrounded her. And in the midst of all those difficulties, there was yet one more problem...

"I'm...getting kinda tired" Harpnote huffed, her grip loosening on the slender instrument's bridge.

"I expected something like this to happen sooner or later..." Lyra explained, "This new form's really taking its toll on your energy. It's just like what happened when Geo and Solo passed out after using those Ace forms"

Although she'd said that, there wasn't much they could do about the current dilemma they were in. Either they end the battle ASAP or risk losing their chance to rescue Luna, as well as risking their own lives in the process.

"Sonia, stay focused!" The FM-ian alerted just in time for Harpnote to temporarily ignore her exhaustion and create a gravity-made shield, deflecting the multiple red lasers that had been fired.

But unfortunately, she failed to realize that her enemy was already behind her andacted much faster. "Behind you!" Lyra yelled in the hope of helping the tired Harpnote, however, she was already too worn-out and her reflexes were already much too dull. The only thing she could do now was close her eyes and brace herself for the impact.

In a moment, the beams had ultimately made contact, but not what Harpnote had expected. For now in front of her, a familiar blue figure stood tall with a flickering green shield in hand and an assuring smile on his face. "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting" Rockman said as he deactivated the green shield-like matter in front of him.

"Don't worry about it" She weakly chuckled, an extreme rush of exhaustion finally catching up. "At least I know...I can leave it up to you. Save Luna...for me...okay...?"

And just like that, she was leaning on the blue bomber, fast asleep in her human form. "H-Hey! Sonia!" He worriedly called out as he gently shook her shoulders.

"She's just sleeping, Geo" Lyra assured, "She's just really burnt out from using that new form. I'll take her to a safe place, but you two better take care of Luna and Ophiuca, alright?"

Mega confidently grunted, "Heh, that ain't gonna be a problem. Just leave this up to us!" And that was more than enough to assure the FM-ian. Whenever Mega would say something like that, it would almost always come true. The only time it wouldn't would be in situations that were not life-threatening in the slightest.

Adding onto that, he also had some help, be it friend or even foe that was to be of assistance.

"I think you're gonna need some help with that" A voice echoed from the distance before a swarm of small blades boomeranged towards the enemy. Although they were absorbed into data as well, it'd at least drawn its attention towards the surprise guest who turned out to be Jack.

"Stay out of this, Rockman" The black and orange armored teen ordered, "This one's mine. I've got orders to follow and I don't give a damn on how I accomplish it"

Immediately, Jack took out a pair of his mechanical wings and formed them into a large, flat cannon ornamented with the numerous blade-like feathers. "Wing Shooter" He said, and after aiming it well, bursts of orange shots followed by the trembling aftershock from the sound alone had quickly rushed up towards The berserk Luna.

Letting out a crazed scream, The blonde girl absorbed the endless amount of surges, forming a ball of swirling yellow energy that began to swell up as large as a professional piano; furthermore, it didn't even stop there because it was growing larger andlarger every second.

"Hey Jack!" An unknown voice said from the boy's MP-Hunter. "You just gave her enough firepower to turn this whole place into dust!"

The boy replied, "Stop stating the obvious, Corvus! Instead, why don't you help me figure out a way to stop that thing from growing as big as this whole studio"

"Tch...easy for you to say. Right now, that thing's only gonna get bigger since its starting to eat up even the wave roads. If you fire any of your weapons at that thing, it's only gonna fatten up!"

For some odd reason, the name that Jack had stated seemed to ring a bell in Mega's head; however, he was much too busy coughing up a strategy to even begin to think where he'd heard it.

"Geo, we've got ourselves a problem" Mega said to his partner as the rushing winds began to bounce from Rockman when they made their way from the threatening ball of energy. They could already tell from the breaking wave roads that the ball's range was only expanding as mere seconds passed.

Meanwhile, the true state of Luna's mind was resting deep inside her own self. She was surrounded by pure darkness as she continued to linger in its endless embrace. But suddenly, her ears had awoken to a voice; a soft voice that repeatedly called out her name. "_Luna...Luna...wake up"_

And finally, the girl's eyes slowly revealed its dark yellow orbs as it began to clear their still blurry vision. In front of her, the FM-ian partner known as Ophiuca stood there, lying in wait.

"O-Ophiuca...where am I?" She asked, slowly standing up to her feet. It didn't look like there was any solid ground in the black space, but there she was; definitely standing on some kind of firm pavement.

"Technically, you're in a deep sleep as of the moment. While the EM being that'd controlled you is in possession of your body, I managed to at least save your mental state from a complete overwrite. That being said, I can't hold this for much longer because its slowly draining all my energy away..."

Luna's eyes widened, "W-Wait...then that means-"

"Yes...I'll disappear" The pink clad FM-ian said, a regretful tone present in her voice. "But as your partner and guardian, as well as a proud warrior of planet FM, I have to do this"

"No, I can't let you do that! I won't allow it!" Luna yelled out, "There has to be _some_ way to save both of us, right?! There has to be!"

Pausing for a moment, Ophiuca pondered on whether or not she would say what she needed to say. Eventually though, she did, even though she was well aware of the consequences.

"...There's actually another way. But if we do that, it'll only drain my energy even more, meaning there's a much higher chance of you losing all control of yourself"

"I don't care! Just tell me already!" She quickly replied, making a small smile creep up on Ophiuca's face. Although Luna's words were hasty and usually just plain angry, they would always have a meaning that differed greatly from her violent tone.

"I see...you don't stop at anything, do you?" Ophiuca chuckled, "Then, we have to wave fuse in order to strengthen your mental control. If it's successful, then you'll most likely gain possession of your body again; however, wave fusing in a state like this is difficult. And not having your MP-Hunter with you only makes our chances slimmer"

Luna asked, "So if we fail, then I'm a goner, right?"

"That is correct" Her partner replied, "That's why I'm asking you not to do-"

"I already told you that I don't care about that!" Luna yelled again, stopping Ophiuca's words like a sudden jolt from lightning. "If it'll save both of us then just do it already! We're wasting too much time"

And at that, Ophiuca was now convinced. Even if she'd refused, she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from Luna. But in her opinion, a quality like that was a very kind-hearted one even though you wouldn't see it at first glance.

"I understand...then let's commence"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back to reality, Rockman, as well as Jack Corvus continued various strategies on stopping the massive ball of energy. Unfortunately though, none of them seemed to work. What's worse was that it was drawing in virus into the picture, making things even more hassling than before.

"Grr...this is really beginning to be a pain in the butt" Mega complained, but that irritation wouldn't last long, for a ray of hope decided to shine itself on the seemingly hopeless situation.

"Everyone...can you hear me?" A voice suddenly originated from the controlled Luna. Oddly, it hadn't come from her lips; moreover, it didn't even sound like her voice, but sounded more like Ophiuca. "Everyone, I am attempting to wave fuse with Luna as we speak. What I need you to do is to stop the enemy before it fully charges its attack"

Mega grunted, "Yeah, that's what we've been trying for the past ten minutes, but nothing seems to friggin' work!"

"Wait a minute" Rockman interrupted, "I think I have a plan. If that thing's absorbing EM energy, then I'll try doing the same using my Enigma Waves"

"You crazy, kid?" Mega replied, "You haven't even tried using it normally yet. I mean, the last time you did was just out of pure luck. But then again...it doesn't look like we have any other choice, so I guess we outta try it out. Hey, Jackie!"

"It's Jack, not Jackie!" The Dealer member angrily mentioned, making Mega get a kick out of insulting him.

"We're gonna try and stall her. You guys deal with the viruses, capeesh?" The AM-ian ordered

"Tch...I guess I don't have a choice. As much as I'd like to wipe you from the face of the universe right now, I still need to finish my assignment, so I'll tag along for now"

And it wasn't just him that was about to join in. As of now, Rogue and Alpha Duo had dropped in just in time to assist with the stalling. Also, there was yet one last person that was hungry for some action: A certain large wave human known as Taurus Fire.

"Grraahhh! I'm here to help!" The blazing bull shouted confidently before pushing out two large, installed flamethrowers from his hands and letting loose on the viruses in that area.

"Let's end this quick..." Rogue stated, drawing his pitch black blade.

"I agree with you on that" Alpha Duo added as the two joined the raging Taurus Fire and the mysterious Jack Corvus.

Now that the virus distractions were out of the way, Rockman decided that it was time for him to get to work. Instead of powering up his buster with normal EM energy, he slowly infused it with Enigma waves, morphing the blue gun into a sword with a very unique pattern which included a few holes on the very blade. If you think about it, it almost seemed like a sponge judging from the holes.

"Good job, Geo" Mega said, "With this, we'll be able to absorb at least a portion of that thing's energy. Well, let em' have it!"

"Roger!" Rockman confirmed as he now ran towards the yellow ball. With one quick thrust, the blade had successfully crashed through like a drill, creating sparks and lightning that ferociously flew out of the ball as if rejecting the sword with all its might.

"Ergh...it's trying to pull the sword back! I can't hit its core!" The blue armored boy cautiously explained as he repeatedly urged his arm to dig in deeper; however, the opposing force was just too great that he soon found himself pulling the blade back little by little. At the rate he was going at, he inevitably wouldn't be able to push through with his plan.

That was...if nothing else was there to help him. Suddenly, Rockman had felt the soft touch of a hand on the arm that he'd been using to support the sword. After taking a look at the red-gloved hand, the boy glanced over his shoulder to see the yellow haired, red clad wave human known as Harpnote.

"S-Sonia?" Geo began, "I thought you were-"

"They can't keep me down for that long, Geo" She happily resented.

"Sorry, Mega. Sonia just couldn't say no to even a bit of rest" Lyra said, making the AM-ian companion let out a grunt.

"The more the merrier. Now that you're here, you can help us get rid of this stupid ball!"

Hearing Mega's request, Harpnote nodded cheerfully in response, "You got it!" Now with much needed assistance, Rockman presumed his duty of eradicating the hostile energy in front of them. This time, they were actually on the winning side, pushing the blade further and further until it had finally reached the core. But before they could go any further, they first had to deal with an incoming beam that the crazed enemy had sent flying. In their current position, it would be impossible to dodge it, but thankfully, Alpha Duo was there to save them from being knocked off balance. The only price he had to pay was to actually take the hit in order to shield them.

"Pat! You okay?!" Rockman asked, gaining a thumbs-up from the calm, green haired dual gunner as he stood to his feet. "Yeah, no problems here. Well...it _does_ feel a bit tingly, but that doesn't matter. You should worry about what's in front of you" He replied, leaving the two to proceed as planned.

As the blade drew in closer and closer to the target, their determination only paralleled itself to that. Was it a feeling of friendship or camaraderie that drove them forward? Or was it something else that they had no clue about? Whatever it was, it acted as a great source of inspiration for them to keep moving.

And with one last vigorous scream, the two exerted all the strength in their bodies to rip the huge prism wide open, allowing the stored energy to gush out like an exploded water balloon.

Deep inside Luna's consciousness, Ophiuca had noticed that their control over the body had greatly improved. "They did it! They took out the energy ball" she said, causing a joyful feeling to well up throughout her partner's whole body.

"See? I told you they could do it!" Luna happily yelled as her concentration had grown even stronger due to the fact that her worries had now been demolished. "Alright, we can't keep them waiting! Let's get this over with already!"

After nodding in confirmation, Ophiuca and Luna's bodies both began to glow a yellow color "Continuing full synchro. 50 percent...70 percent...95 percent" Andat the time it had reached its peak, both glowed as bright as a star which filled up the black space around them.

"Full Snychro!!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the studio, a similar light emanated from the Luna that resided there. Slowly but surely, the yellow EM being was separating from her as if it was being forcefully discharged.

"I-Is it working?" Harpnote asked as everyone stared at the light spectacle in front of them. Little by little, the color that had originally shaped Luna was now coming back. That former yellow armor was now being replaced with her original pink pieces. And then, she'd finally returned to reality.

"*Huff*...*Huff*...well _that_ sure took awhile" Luna weakly muttered, a relieved smile across her tired looking face.

Beside her though, the yellow EM being sought to once again make a move, but thankfully, Rockmanhad noticed it beforehand and immediately drove the holed sword straight down its body, causing it to shrink as it was absorbed into the enigma blade.

"You're not getting away this time" The blue bomber smiled as the sword morphed itself back into its former buster appearance. Soon after, he joined the rest of the group who were currently making sure that their class president was alright.

With a big smile on her face, Harpnote reached her handout to the downed Luna, "Hey, can you stand?" She said, receiving a similar smile from her friend before taking her hand.

"Of course I can. Who do you think I am, huh?"

"Our ever-powerful candidate for student council president. Am i right?"

"You sure are, and you all better remember it!" And at that, both girls let out a sweet chuckle that made everyone else, with the exception of Solo of course, simply feel like laughing as well. After a day of pure stress and fatigue, it would always do a person much good to laugh about everything that had happened. Even though the white haired descendant of Mu chose not to say anything, he was enjoying himself deep down...even if just a little bit.

"You people are all insane..." He muttered to himself just before he'd caught sight of Jack Corvus in the corner of his eye. Apparently, the mysterious boy didn't have the time for chit-chat as he quickly flew off into the sky.

"The king's gonna be real ticked off at this" Corvus said.

"No, he won't. Even if I failed to capture the 'manikin', I still did as I was told. My assignment was to gather data on Rockman and nothing else. The 'manikin' is of no concern to me whatsoever. Although, that power that Rockman used...really gets my blood boiling"

And with one last glance over the group that he had temporarily joined forces with, Jack narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what was bothering his mind.

"Tch...I've got no time for this" He said, shaking off whatever disturbance that was opposing him. After that, Jack silently sped off into the horizon...

So far, everything had looked as smooth a sailing as always. The studio had been severely damaged and looked like 10 rhinos had ransacked the place all at once, but at least no one had gotten injured. It seemed like the perfect way to end a stressful battle such as this.

However...not all battles have a happy ending...

"L-Luna, your hand!" Harpnote suddenly alerted as her eyes were glued with shock.

With her own eyes widened as far as they could go, the blond president had noticed that her right, pink-gloved hand was actually deforming itself into random bits of data that floated into the sky. "Wh-What's happening?!"

As soon as she'd said that, her wave fusion was suddenly cut off, returning her into her human state. Her hand had also returned to its original state, but her FM-ian partner was still suffering the same fate.

"I see...so it didn't work after all" Ophiuca mumbled as she stared at her deteriorating hand. It wasn't only that part of her body, but all her other limbs were slowly degenerating as well into bits of data that quietly floated away like dust.

"N-No...Ophiuca, what's happening to you?!" Luna demanded, a tone full of panic now present in her voice.

"The full snychro was a success...but I used up too much energy in the process. I'm so sorry, Luna..."

"C-Cut it out! That's not funny! Ophiuca...don't..." As she continued to speak, her voice became more shaky and her eyes were starting to well up with tears. As everyone watched, a few others were already tearing as well.

"That can't be right!" Rockman yelled, "Mega, isn't there anything we can do?!"

But the AM-ian stayed silent. He chose not to speak because he didn't know the right words for a situation like this. All he could do was regretfully watch it all take place. When Harpnote asked as well, no one could reply. At this point, most of Ophiuca's body had already turned into dead wave matter.

"Ophiuca...please..." Luna begged as the tears that had welled up began to drop unto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Luna. But there's nothing I can do anymore" Ophiuca smiled as she rested her left hand on Luna's shoulder. "I regret having things go this way. But I'm thankful to have met you, and as a warrior of planet FM, i have no regrets about my duty. We didn't spend much time together...but I was glad to be your partner"

"S-Stop saying that! I order you not to disappear! I won't allow it!"

At the end of that sentence, the hand that rested upon her shoulder had deteriorated as well, causing only a small portion of Ophiuca to be left intact.

"You're a kind-hearted girl, and you have the makings of a great leader. Although your words are sometimes harsh, they mean more than they're worth. You also have many friends here that I'm sure will be able to help you whenever you call. For what I've done to you in the past, I deeply apologize. Farewell...Luna"

And now, there was nothing left. Everything that had made up her whole body had disappeared into thin air that rose through the broken ceiling.

With a newly torn hole in her heart, Luna dropped to her knees and her tears pounded on the pavement like rain. With so much anger and sadness inside her, she could only helplessly scream at the top of her lungs.

"OPHIUCAAAA!!!!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geo:................

Sonia:..............

Mega:............

Geo: W-What the? What're you doing here, Mega?

Mega: Just wondering why you guys were so quiet. And what the hell's up with this stage? It's like a host show or something like that

Sonia: Actually, it kinda is.

Mega: Oh, that explains things. Anyway, what's up with the slump looks? It's almost like someone died.

Geo: Weren't you watching? Someone _did_ die.

Mega: Nope, sorry, didn't see it.

Sonia: Ergh...anyway, here's the 'terms of the week'

Mega: terms of the wha-

Filename: Pat Spriggs  
A calm, cool and collective teen that sports green ponytailed hair and dark violet clothing. In the past, he was known as Gemini Thunder when he would merge with his other self: Rey. As an enemy of Rockman in the past (although mind controlled by his other self), he was very close to summoning Andromeda to destroy the world, but was thwarted in the end by Rockman. At present, his partner is Alpha, who was actually the wave being known as Cancer before an accident cost him to lose his former body. Apparently, he still has the habit of applying 'buku' at the end of his sentences. In his wave fusion called Alpha Duo, he wields twin pistols that can switch into 'blade modes' for close combat. A unique ability he has is his quickness which was probably a result from his former wave form.

Filename: Ophiuca  
A warrior of planet FM who serves under King Cepheus. Years ago, she forcefully wave fused with Luna in order to destroy Rockman. In that form, she was known as Queen Ophiuca and had abilities that were slightly similar to that of a medusa. In her new form (where Luna now has control over the fusion), her form is much more human than snake-like. In this form, her signature move is "gorgon flash" which summons multiple eyeballs that can either act as protection or fire lasers from many different directions. Due to an unfortunate incident, she no longer exists...

Filename: Enigma blade  
A weapon which Rockman had formed using the Enigma waves in his body. This weapon can be used to absorb data from the enemy known as 'manikins' which are yellow EM beings which also have the ability to absorb EM energy. Other uses are still unknown at the moment.

Filename: Harpnote (heart form)  
The form she'd been given along with the title 'Heart'. In this particular form, she is able to manipulate gravity using sound waves that come in contact with it. She can use this transformed gravity as she wishes defensively or offensively.


	5. Harsh words, deeper meaning

Hey, I'm back. So, I've already uploaded the concept art (Although not very good) of Geo and Sonia on my deviantart page. Next time, I'll be uploading a group pic with those two as well as Solo, bud, luna and pat. The wave forms may come at a later time. Oh, and please review, guys. I'd really like to know what you guys think of the story, or maybe corrections on some errors I've done. Well, enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 5: Harsh words, deeper meaning

It'd been five whole days since that unfortunate incident at the studio. The music building itself is still undergoing repairs at the moment, but there was a certain girl whose 'repairs' were going much, much slower. For people that could think and feel for themselves, you couldn't just piece together their broken pieces like any inanimate object.

To make matters even more depressing, it'd been raining heavily for quite awhile now; about 4 hours straight if you'd be able to count them. As the droplets of water continued to pound on the classroom ceiling, everyone struggled to keep their focus on the many complicated terms and phrases that were being fed into their brains.

"It's no use..." Geo sighed, "I can't concentrate at all. I can hardly even hear what the teacher's saying because of all this rain"

Mega agreed, "Yeah, no kidding. But...I don't think that's the only reason you can't concentrate. Believe me, I'm finding it hard to even get my head straight these past couple a' days"

Glancing over at Luna to his upper right, Geo had figured out the other reason why his brain wouldn't function at full capacity. More or less, the blond candidate was feeling as depressed as ever since that incident. Geo could tell she was listening to the current lesson, but something on her face told him that she wasn't at maximum focus either. It was actually worth praise that she was still able to at least pay that much attention, despite what had happened.

Looking over to the rest of the crew that had witnessed that sad event, Geo could safely say to himself that he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"That Luna..." Sonia began, causing Geo to glance over at his left where she was seated. "She's trying so hard to hold it all back...but it's clear that she's not feeling well at all. I just wish...we could do something for her"

Solo interrupted from Geo's right, "But you shouldn't. At the state she's in right now, anything you say to her will just come out the other side of her ear. She's like a zombie right now if you ask me..."

And at that, Sonia had easily and quickly lost her temper. "What did you say?!" She yelled, immediately standing up as she did. "How could you be so heartless?!" Sonia had an occasional habit of speaking first and thinking later...which would occasionally get her into awkward situations such as this...

In irritation, the teacher up front had unconsciously broke his chalk piece into two. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Strumm? You may be a teen idol but that doesn't mean you can do anything you want" he angrily said, making the pink haired teen blush in embarrassment as she loomed her eyes over everyone who had taken notice of what she had just done.

"N-No, it's nothing! I-I'm really sorry!" She replied as she bowed her head in deep apology before taking her seat just as quick.

"What's gotten into you, Sonia?" Lyra asked from the girl's arm terminal. "It's not like you to just go overboard all of a sudden. Well...not in school anyway"

Sonia shyly responded, "I-I know...sorry..."

And to finish the rather unproductive afternoon lesson, the bell had sounded with that four toned chime that repeated itself from top to bottom, indicating that classes were officially done for the day.

Standing up, Luna silently packed her books in her bag and opted to proceed out of the classroom. But before she could, a concerned group of friends wanted to at least try cheering her up. After all, her depression was fairly obvious just from taking a look at her drooping face.

"Hey, Prez" Bud started, "Are...we gonna do some campaigning around the school?"

But the blond girl could only reply with a weak smile, "No...not today. Sorry, but now's not a good day for me either..." And after that, she'd walk off towards the door, leaving a trail of depression that Geo and co. could almost literally see. Although, that was to be expected of someone who'd just recently lost an important person. In truth, they were still rather depressed over that fact as well, and it wasn't just sadness, but also anger for not being able to save a precious friend and ally.

To relieve everyone of their stress, a beep from Geo's MP-Hunter had arrived just in time. Taking up the call, a virtual screen popped up, revealing the familiar face of Ace coupled with his signature, long blue hair and happy-go-lucky look on the man's face.

"Yo! Just calling to say that we've finished analyzing the data of the 'manikin' that you sent us a few days back. We've also gathered a few more info on those weird forms that you guys used"

Pausing for a moment, Ace had suddenly noticed the slumped look on the spiky haired boy's mug. "Okay...you haven't paid attention to anything I just said, have you? But...I guess you're not to blame. It must be pretty tough on her, losing her partner so sudden like that"

"Yeah...she's really not taking it well" Geo replied, recalling how Luna had been acting for the past few days. So far, it could all be summed up in a mix of regret, anger, and sadness.

"Well, I just hope she doesn't take too long in the woods. There's time for feeling sad, but she should get over it sooner or later. That's just how things work in this big ol' world" The man concluded, earning a nod of agreement from Geo.

"Anyway" Ace continued, "You should pay us a visit so we could tell you about what we've found. Oh, and bring the jumpy girl and the silent kid along with you. Ciao!"

And in a blink of an eye, the screen had disappeared...only to reappear a moment later with the same caller.

"By the way, you're at the school right now, right? Think you could buy me some of those Mega snacks? I promise I'll pay you back when you get here"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Zero Satella Police HQ...

"Geez..." Sonia sighed as she and her two other companions waited in the reception area, "How long does he have to keep us waiting? It's been about 15 minutes already" Apparently, Ace was busy taking care of something that had just come up all of a sudden, and had told Geo and co. to 'kick back and relax for a bit' or in other words, 'sit still while I prioritize something else that's more important'. But that was what Mega thought anyway.

And finally, an automatic steel door had slid open, revealing the highly ranked police officer with a slightly apologetic look on his face. "Sorry bout' that. We currently have a 'little' problem, but don't worry about it too much. We've got it under control"

Acid interrupted, "Well _now_ we do. Things were rather hectic a few minutes ago. Now, come with us"

Mega angrily snarled at the mechanical EM being, "Oh so now you think you can order us around after being so friggin' late, huh?"

"We had no other choice" Acid fired back, "We did what we had to do so you're in no position to question us"

"Why I outta-"

"Just cool it already!" Lyra finally yelled, knocking both of their heads with her circular hands, "You're both acting like little kids arguing over who gets the top of a bunk bed!"

"Seconded" Geo, Sonia and Ace had muttered as they mentally applauded Lyra's rough but impressive way of discipline.

Now Inside a medium-sized room filled with computers and monitors, Ace proceeded with what was originally planned. Typing in a few keys on a computer, a large virtual monitor had appeared, showing different images of Rockman and the other wave fusions. After a few flashes, Ace had stopped his finger on one particular picture showing the two ace forms that Geo and Solo had used in order to destroy the large meteor a few days ago.

Ace began, "Just so you guys know, these forms are called the Aces. Now, the reason why they've got so much firepower in them is because they have a seriously large amount of wave energy flowing through them. Naturally, all that energy could kill you even if you use your normal Rockman and Rogue forms, but these Aces in particular have a few 'safety measures' in place."

"Safety measures?" Geo questionably repeated.

"That is correct" Acid answered, "Using the EM energy gained from merging with your partners, a sort of tunnel is created that evenly distributes that energy by releasing it outside of your bodies and then using it when necessary. Think of it as...an extra tank of gas"

In order to further explain what the wizard had meant, Ace zoomed in on the picture and pointed at the glowing mechanical lines that were forming patterns around their bodies. "This is what we mean. It flows through these lines in and out and gives you all the fuel you need; however, the catch is that it puts a big strain on the human body and you could even kill yourself if you prolong it"

"Well that just sucks..." Mega muttered

"No kidding..." Geo responded in a sigh, "I can't even remember what happened after using that form"

Continuing the explanation, Ace flashed out more images on the green virtual screen until a certain picture had caused him to stop. The image depicted the mysterious form that Sonia had used in the recent battle: A more powerful version of Harpnote which she'd been told had held the title of 'Heart'.

Ace asked the pink haired singer, "This form that you got...you said it was called 'Heart', right?"

"Yeah, that's right. It was kinda weird how it all happened, actually. Some voice just started talking to me and asking me stuff like 'DO YOU WANT POWER?'" She said, adding a poor imitation of the deep voice that had spoken to her.

For a short moment, Ace had paused to let that information sink in as he rubbed his chin. "Okay...well I think that makes things a little unclear right now, but we'll get to that topic later. As for that form's abilities...it can manipulate gravity by just using simple sound waves. I know that sounds all supernatural, but it's actually the work of the EM waves which are being stored outside your body. They amplify the magnitude of the sound waves and allow them to counteract gravity like a solid wall. The best part about that is it doesn't have a negative affect on hearing"

And to explain the final piece of information he'd gathered, Ace flashed a picture of the yellow glob-like being A.K.A Manakin. "Okay, so finally, we have these lumps of jelly which I'd like to call 'Manikins.' They're called that way because they tend to take the form of a specific type of wave matter if they want to. Anyway, these guys possess a unique wave pattern which is something like Geo's Enigma Waves, in the fact that they can absorb other kinds of wave energy."

Now that his explanation had been finished, the police officer let out a big yawn as he pushed a button, shrinking the screen into nothing but air. "Now that that's over and done with, you guys could take a breather if you wa-"

But a sudden beep from the man's MP-Hunter wasn't about to let them go free just yet. Ace hoped with all his might that it would be a piece of good news, but sadly for him, it wasn't about to be.

"Ace, we've got another problem" A fellow officer grunted from the small projected screen," The transporter that was carrying that special wizard was just attacked by a group of viruses. Even with the extra security measures, they still couldn't hold out. The wizard itself managed to escape, but I think it's still being chased."

Hearing the breaking news, Ace quickly slapped his forehead with his palm in disbelief. "You've gotta be kiddin' me. After all that time I spent just arranging for that extra protection. Ah, what the hell...where's the wizard heading right now?"

"Our sensors are picking up its readings down at Willshire Hills. If I'm not mistaken, that gang of thugs is heading there as well"

At first, Ace was battering his head just to come up with an idea, But after turning his head slightly to take a look at the three teens behind him, that disbelief of his immediately turned into something more productive; like an evil genius that had just come up with a brilliant idea.

"You know what" Ace smiled, "I'm gonna be sending some 'back-up' over there. They'll probably be there in a few minutes so keep that area on tight watch, alright? Over and out"

And as soon as the small screen had closed, Geo suddenly asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, not anymore" The blue haired man happily replied, "Ever since my _back-up_ arrived, I don't think I'll be seeing anymore problems on this little episode"

"And that back-up is...?"

"You guys, of course"

For a moment, Sonia and her two other companions let that phrase sink in before finally realizing what they were unknowingly pulled into. "W-Wait, what?!" She suddenly yelled with widened crystal green eyes, "Th-That wasn't fair! You can't just force us like that all of a sudden! That's just...not right!"

"Believe me, If I could fix this problem myself, I would've done so lightyears ago. But the thing is...I've got a huge pile of work to do and my boss'll wring my neck if I don't pass it on time" Ace explained as he pointed over at a stack load of paperwork...as well as uncountable Mega Snack bars that were mixed in with the bunch.

Solo irritatingly asked, "...And when exactly _is_ your deadline?"

"In about...2 hours" Ace replied, and at that, Solo and co. couldn't help but lower their heads with a feeling of disappointment and pity for the man.

"...You really are insane" Solo concluded, and pretty direct at that.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In an odd stroke of luck, Luna just happened to be in Willshire Hills at the time although it was had been for a different reason. In truth, she was just there to get some time alone, and hopefully fill that empty void of hers.

As the girl sat next to an energetic fountain of swirling waters, her eyes gazed over at the miniature fish that were just waiting to be fed by any passer-by. But in the midst of all that reflection and thinking, an alerting sound had suddenly echoed from her MP-Hunter. Quickly checking what it was about, Luna's eyes swayed over a message that read 'warning: unknown entity detected'

"What the?! Something hacked into it?!" She loudly said as she typed in a few commands to hopefully reveal the cause of her problem. In a few moments, she'd finally broken a forced security lock, allowing her to view the insides of her device. But as soon as she'd laid eyes upon the little intruder, she couldn't help but unconsciously blink twice in confusion.

"What...is that?" She asked herself as she stared at what seemed to be a wizard, and a very frightened one at that. It had an odd appearance that took the form of a green bunny in a large black hat; just like one of those tricks that were usually done in magic shows. You could tell it was obviously afraid from the fact that it was desperately trying to hide itself on the lower corner of the screen, shaking furiously like a massage chair as it stood there.

Seeing the wizard's current state, Luna decided it was best to first calm it down a bit. "Don't worry...I won't bite" She softly said, causing the wizard to finally stop its trembling a few moments later.

"Umm..." The rabbit-like wizard began, "Sorry if this is sudden, but could you keep me hidden for awhile? You see...there's some scary people chasing after me and I'm not sure what they'll do to me once they find me..."

And speak of the devil, those certain people had arrived, their way of searching being more like a 'search and destroy' as they blasted shots at random directions. Their armor had a brown color and their similarly brown helmets blocked their eyes from Luna's point of view. As they continued to watch the terrified citizens run off in an instant, they screamed out loudly, "HEY! COME ON OUT, YOU LITTLE RODENT! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

"So I guess those're the guys that're after you?" Luna asked the EM bunny who nodded with fear. "Don't worry, I won't let them get you. I promise"

And instead of actually running to distance herself from the armored men, Luna stepped forward and bravely walked towards them with a brave stance. "Hey, you guys!" She yelled, catching their undivided attention, "What gives you the right to just wreck other people's property, huh?"

As intimidating as her voice and words had seemed, the masked men weren't affected in the slightest and it had just agitated them even further. "And what gives _you_ the right to boss us around like that, huh missy? What, you gonna do something about it?" The angry man said, causing a confident grin to appear on the girl's face.

"Darn right I will! EM Wave change!" But unfortunately, that confidence wouldn't last long, for she'd now realized that she _couldn't_ perform a wave fusion without her partner. After momentarily wondering what had went wrong, Luna blushed in embarrassment, recalling that she'd lost her EM partner and her only link to a fusion. "Darn...I can't believe I forgot I can't fuse right now..." She silently cursed to herself.

"You done playing hero, missy? Coz' you're startin' to piss me off!" The armored man had suddenly grabbed Luna by her neck, raising her up and leaving her to gasp for her breath as she struggled to shake lose. The mysterious rabbit-like wizard, who was still hidden to the men, thought hard whether or not it should reveal itself.

"_W-What do I do...? If I don't say something then she'll...she'll..." _And after another good assessment of the situation, the wizard had finally resolved itself to push away its own greed for someone else's life.

However, she didn't have to, because a certain person had brought a large black sword to the hostile man's neck.

"Make one wrong move...and I kill you" The voice threateningly echoed, violent and aggressive enough to catch the man's attention. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw the black-clad Murian known as Rogue who'd arrived just in the nick of time.

Feeling his life was in immediate danger, the thug quickly dropped his hostage to the ground and jumped a few ways back for room. After Luna's vision had cleared up from her diziness, her eyes looked up to the seemingly emotionless teen who kept his focus on his opponent.

"Solo?!" She loudly and surprisingly said as the Murian wasted no time in charging at his enemy, swinging cautiously at the man as he dodged his attacks one by one. Fortunately, it'd looked like those quick slashes had caught him off balance, giving Rogue enough time to grab his foe's arm and violently throw him into an ice cream truck. After doing so, he immediately sent a soaring wave of violet energy that crashed through the truck and the hostile at the same time, leaving a cloud of dust where it'd happened.

Behind him, the other two hostiles rushed up to Rogue, but were stopped mid-way by a pink shot and an electrifying blast of energy in the form of a music note.

"Nuh-uh, you've gotta deal with us first!" Harpnote cheerfully said.

Rockman added, "It's not fair to just gang up on someone from behind, you know"

At seeing her friends' arrival, Luna's face had lit up with a smile of relief. "Geo! Sonia!" She said, making the two smile back at her.

"Fancy meeting you here" Harpnote began, "But as much as I'd like to sit and chat, we've got some work to take care off"

And on that note, the two EM fused humans continued their separate fights while Solo fought his own as well. In truth, their opponents were more or less child's play to them and they even found themselves toying with them at one point in time, Harpnote especially.

"Over here!" She yelled from behind her opponent who angrily fired cannon shots at her; however, to no avail whatsoever. When the dust had cleared, Harpnote couldn't be seen anywhere because she was now right behind him. "Where are you aiming? I'm right over here" She said, right before blasting the armored man unconscious.

"And you're out!"

Meanwhile, another of those goons was too busy trying to manage at least one shot on Rogue to even notice what was going on. If you could picture their fight in another way, it almost seemed as if Rogue was the batter as his opponent was the pitcher. Everytime he'd fire his cannon at Rogue, the teen would simply knock them away with a quick swing of his blade.

"What's wrong, kid?!" The thug angrily questioned, "You so scared that you can't even _try_ to attack me?!" But that was a very bad move on his part.

Rogue muttered, "I was merely being merciful...but you just pushed it" And on the next fired shot, Rogue readied his stance, focused his vision, and finally, knocked the shot straight back at its shooter like a boomerang, leaving the man to let out a short scream of fear before being rammed by his own weapon.

"Hmph...such a bother" Rogue mumbled, walking away from the knocked out foe.

Last but not the least, Rockman was just about wrapping up his day as well, but thought he'd do some 'target practice' first on a few small bombs that were being thrown at him simoultaneously. The pitiful thing was that the circle explosives were destroyed without even reaching half the distance of their target.

"Sorry...but you need to work on your throwing arm" Rockman insulted yet rather politely, irritating the goon even more than before. Being looked down on like that was something the man really didn't take a liking too...especially when that certain boy was a _lot_ younger.

And due to that irritation, the thug decided to bring out three time bombs at once. "I'm through playing games, runt! See how you like the-"

But before that sentence could even be completed, Rockman had already fired three well-aimed blasts from his buster, exploding all three explosives into one big and ferocious bang followed by a cloud of dust that left behind an unconscious thug.

Mega started, "Whoa, that was pretty cold. You didn't even let the guy finish"

"Well..." Rockman replied, "The countdown on the bombs were close to hitting zero anyway, so I just lightened up his load. Maybe next time he should actually throw them before stirring up a speech."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moments later, the Satella police had arrived to clean up whatever was left of the scene as well as the thugs, who for some reason, had transed back into normal humans. It didn't look like they'd wave fused so it was rather confusing how they were able to change into wave states such as those. But knowing the Satella Police, the reason would be found sooner or later.

But for now, Ace had yet to clear his mind up about everything that had happened that day. "Great job everyone. Thanks to you guys, we've secured the wizard safe and sound. Not only that...but you kinda saved me from a boring sermon from the big boss, so I owe you one for that. Oh, and one more thing. That wizard's still in your possession, right Luna?"

"Umm, Yeah...why?" She replied, glancing a look at the green rabbit.

"Because I'm about to issue you an assignment. And that assignment...is to take good care of that wizard. Her name's Vogue. Get along well with her, alright?"

"H-Huh? But why?"

Pausing for a moment, a small yet warm smile had snuck itself on Ace's face like an innocent child. "Because that wizard...once belonged to one of our own comrades. But due to a big accident...he's gone now. The reason why I'm giving Vogue to you is because I think you two could relate to each other, seeing that you've both recently lost someone important to you. Sorry, Vogue, but I just needed to explain that. I apologize if I brought up a bad memory or something"

"No, it's perfectly fine" The wizard replied, "I know he wouldn't want me feeling all bad about it. Although...I do kinda miss him right now. But still, life goes on, right?"

Luna became quite envious once she'd heard that. Deep inside, she wish she would be able to get over Ophiuca's death just as Vogue had gotten over her partner's passing. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't shove that thought away. But she could at least show gratitude for kindness given to her.

"...Thanks, Ace" She tried to smile, but that slight sadness was still pretty obvious on her face.

And at that, the officer bid them farewell for the day. "And one more thing. Vogue's got a pretty unique function and I hope it'll do you some good. We were planning on storing her in a safe place...but i think she's already in good hands. Well...See ya." Although he'd wish he could lift up the mood a lot more, he knew that it wasn't his place to do so. One by one, the officers disappeared until the four teens were the only ones left at the fountain area, hovered over by the orange sunset sky above.

"Luna...you okay?" Sonia asked, still highly concerned for her friend.

"Yeah...I guess..." Luna replied as she stood up from her seat and proceeded to walk away once again. For some reason, neither Geo, Sonia, nor Vogue herself could say anything useful at the moment. The words just couldn't come up; however, there was one certain person that had more than enough of Luna's current attitude.

"...Get a grip" Solo suddenly said, catching Luna off guard.

"What did you say?" The blond asked in response.

"I said, get a grip. Stop being so weak and helpless...it's irritating. Do yourself a favor and listen to what the green rodent said. Life goes on...and there's nothing you can do about it"

"S-Solo!" Sonia angrily said, but was stopped from interrupting by a red-gloved hand that was placed on her shoulder.

"Let him go" Geo said with a smile, "I guess right now...he's the only one with the words we need. In my opinion, not all words have to look kind on the outside, right?"

Listening to his words, Sonia had stopped and continued to observe where this unlikely conversation would take them. "Yeah, maybe you're right." And so, Solo continued.

"It's already been five days since what happened and you still look as frail as when it started. If you want to apologize to Ophiuca for what happened, why don't you try moving on for her sake. Because the way you're acting right now...you'd just be a disgrace to her even more"

They were harsh words, but they'd seemed to get through to Luna even just a little bit. She knew where he was coming from with that statement, and knew he carried a good point. All she could do was look down at the ground with reflecting eyes.

"...You're aiming to be school council president, aren't you? Then get up on your feet and start walking. You were given legs, so get up and use them"

And from that, Luna had suddenly jerked her head up as if she'd just found a long forgotten answer. The school council elections...she'd forgotten how she'd worked so hard to become the president of the student council, and if she'd just give up now, then all of that work would turn out for nothing. And it wasn't just her hard work, but she'd be wasting all the efforts of everyone else that had helped her along the way. She'd be participating in the elections not just for her own sake, but for everyone that believed in her.

Now seeing that he could no longer say anything else, Solo silently turned away from the group and slowly walked his own way. A few steps in; however, the boy had suddenly felt a solid object hit the back of his head like a thrown projectile. Glancing down beside him, a small grey rock could be seen just before switching his view over to Luna who'd obviously flung the stone at him.

"You're still gonna help out on the campaigning, right?" She said, a small grin present on her now slightly brightened up face.

"Yeah...whatever" Solo replied, rubbing the back of his hurting head as he walked opposite to the group.

Mega suddenly said to his partner, "You know, kid, you humans don't fail to surprise me everyday. But, I guess that's what makes things so interesting around here"

Geo chuckled, "I'm actually just as surprised as you are, Mega. In the past, Solo was always rejecting everyone he'd come across. It's funny to see that he's actually changed a _lot_"

And as the Murian walked off into the distance, he couldn't help but mutter to himself, "Hmph...you're all senile..." He grunted, followed up by a tiny smile that had come up on his face as he stared at the setting sun in front of him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geo: And that's it for today. Hope you guys liked it.

Sonia: And now, it's time for the terms of the week!

*Huge virtual screen appears*

Geo: Is it just me...or does the screen get bigger every show?

Sonia: I dunno. I never stop to notice.

Filename: Vogue  
A wizard that takes the appearance of a green rabbit that stays in a large hat. She possess a unique memory capability that allows her to even temporarily recall the exact event and display it if she wishes; much like a video camera. Before meeting Luna, she had another partner who of now has passed away due to an accident.

Filename: Bud Bison  
A close friend of Geo A.K.A Taurus Fire in wave fusion form. In the past, he'd been controlled by his EM partner Taurus and was sent on a rampage. Thanks to Rockman; however, he was prevented from causing any casualties. In his wave fused state, he can perform attacks that greatly involve his brute strength and wild flames. He also has a great passion for food and is a reliable friend.

Sonia: And now, take a look at the clue words for the next chapter!

*Words start flashing up on the screen*

*They turn out to be 'Rey', 'cooking', and 'Pat'

Sonia: Cooking again?! Oh, come on!

Geo: It can't be that bad. Although...that last one you made _was_ pretty horrible

Sonia: You wanna say that again...?

Geo: N-No, sorry! A-Anyway folks, we'll see you again next time!


	6. an invisible link

And I'm back. Not much to say except that I'm still working on more concept art. A lot's been happening and I find myself getting more heavy loaded lately. I just hope this feeling stops sooner or later. Anyway, please review after reading, guys. Let's start!

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 6: An invisible link

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was up, the sky was as crystal blue as a newly shined jewel and the atmosphere just seemed as relaxing as ever. But in the midst of all that peace and quiet, there would always be a place or two that was jam packed with liveliness at every corner. For example...the Stellar residence.

As Geo continued to hear the audibled sounds from the rearranging of battle cards from within his MP-Hunter, he could also hear the battering sounds of kitchenware being echoed all throughout the small building.

"Wow...it almost sounds like a battlefield" Geo muttered as he stopped his finger on a 'confirm' button, finishing the arrangement of his battle card deck.

Mega added, "No kidding, that girl's taking this _way_ to far. Maybe you should check it out. For all you know, you could find a detached finger or two in there"

"...I really hope I don't" Geo concluded, getting up from his comfortable seat and heading through his poster personalized door. As soon as he'd stepped foot in the hollow hallway, an unknown smell was immediately captured by his senses. It was an unknown smell because neither Geo nor Mega knew how to put it into words.

"Geo, I'm starting to get a baaaaad feeling about this"

"Me too, Mega...me too" And with every step, the smell drew closer and closer as well as the many different clanging sounds of pots and pans. In a few moments, he was now right in front of the kitchen door, but deeply gulped just staring at it. Swallowing up his fear into curiosity, the boy finally opened the door, revealing a mess of all sorts scattered around the cooking room.

"Whoa" Mega began, "What the hell's happened here?"

Looking around the room, Geo could see stains and blotches of food all over the place, including the two people inside.

"Oh...hey, Geo" Sonia embarrassingly said, right before a sticky piece of wheat decided to drop down on her pink head. As much as Geo wanted to chuckle at that, he was just too amazed by how much of a mess she'd made. It obviously couldn't have been the work of his mom, who was also present at the scene, because she was wasn't exactly one to make messes of her cooking.

"Well...this is a rather _sticky_ situation, don't you think?" Hope joked in order to lighten up the mood a bit. For a second, Sonia seemed to smile, but that face quickly turned into a frown once again as she looked around the messy kitchen.

"I just can't believe I managed to do something like this..." She mumbled, "And I'm really sorry for messing up your kitchen, Ms. Stellar. I was the one who asked you for help, after all..."

But as Hope stared at Sonia's flushed face, she couldn't help but let out a genuine chuckle. Oddly, that was just the way she was. "That's perfectly fine, Sonia. The important thing is that you don't give up, even when things turn out far from how you want them. Actually, I helped someone just like your case a few years back"

"Huh? Really? And who was that?" The teen idol asked. Of course Geo had managed to recall that someone in an instant, but he'd rather not remember how that certain someone's cooking looked like _before_ she actually got the hang of things.

"It was Luna" Hope smiled, causing a surprised look to sneak itself on Sonia's face. It wasn't just her because Lyra was just as shocked.

The instrument began, "Wow, really? I didn't think that girl would have a problem like that!"

Mega interrupted, "But believe it or not, she did. And Geo's got the battle scars on his taste buds to prove it. But at least it all turned out well in the end. This kid even ended up liking her cooking eventually"

Sonia felt a little better after that. At least now she knew that she wasn't alone. The mere thought of that gave her a little faith in herself. If Luna's cooking was as bad as Mega had said, maybe there was still hope for the music-loving teen yet.

However, there was a little something that had bothered Sonia from that statement.

"So...Luna cooked for you?" She bluntly said with a slightly envious tone, leaving a newly panicked Geo to defend himself from embarrassment.

"N-No, I mean, that was a long time ago a-and it was kinda for 'Rockman' and not me so...umm"

At seeing Geo's rather defensive and innocent reaction, both girls chuckled like pranksters who'd just fooled their first victim. "I was just kidding, Geo" Sonia cheerfully said, "You're always too serious, you know? But then again, I guess that's what makes you _you"_

After witnessing the slimy and sticky event, Geo decided to help clean up the place. Hope had decided that Sonia's 'practice' was enough for the day, mostly because she'd used up a ton of ingredients which were eventually turned into trash wastes left alone in the garbage.

Just as they were about to finish, the chiming sound of a doorbell had suddenly echoed itself through the whole house. Actually, that doorbell was a very old model because the new ones would actually have security wizards implanted in them and would inform them with a detailed explanation of the visitor. Both Geo and his mother had agreed though that something like that was practically useless to them and would just be a waste of money.

"I'll get it" Geo offered and immediately headed for the front door. Opening it, Geo saw the smiling face of Pat Spriggs, as calm and cool as he'd ever been.

"Hey there, Geo" Pat said, a relaxed tone filling his voice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Right after everyone had taken their seats and Hope had gone off to work, Pat continued the conversation he'd started. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here, right? Well...I kind of want to show you guys something" He said, inputing a few commands on his MP-Hunter.

And at once, a familiar face had suddenly flashed out from the device; a face that made both teens and their partners' eyes widen, blinking repeatedly just to make sure that what they were seeing was the real deal.

"C-Cancer?!" Sonia exclamed, standing up in surprise. Apparently, Alpha was no longer in his former state, but was actually back to his original form: Cancer Bubble. And it wasn't just that, but he was currently in his wave fused state instead of being made up of pure waves.

"I'm guessing you're kinda surprised, buku. Actually, I don't even get any of this myself, buku" The crab said as he scratched his head with his red pincers, confused yet a bit happy to have his original body back.

Geo began, "So, Pat, what exactly happened?"

"Hmm...I'm not so sure either" Pat replied, rubbing his chin in deep thought, "But I've been feeling kinda strange ever since the fight at the studio. And I guess Alp- I mean Cancer felt the same thing. Maybe...it was from fighting the manikin?"

Now that he'd mentioned it, Geo did remember Pat taking a hit for him and Sonia when they were desroying that large ball of energy that a berserk Luna had made at the time. Although it didn't really spark a connection, it was all they had to go on.

"But tell me one thing" Mega asked, "You're wave fusion's still more or less Alpha Duo right? There should be some small differences but it's still almost like that"

Pat nodded, "Yeah, that's right. When I tried fusing with Cancer, I thought it'd be different, but it's still the same old Alpha Duo with a few added functions"

Although he'd said that, it still wasn't enough information to be able to deduce the cause of the former Alpha's change in appearance. Mega and Lyra however, knew at least the reason why their fused form hadn't changed much.

Lyra started, "I guess Pat's 'wave memory' doesn't have anything to do with it"

"Yeah, you're right" Mega agreed, crossing his green arms.

"Wave memory?" Geo asked his AM-ian partner who nodded in response.

"You're aware that even you people have wave energy inside of you, right? Well, even if it's nothing compared to an FM-ian or AM-ian's wave energy, it still has its own kind of 'protection lock' called wave memory. It's because of this that every wave pattern differs from one another, be it a human or not"

Lyra added, "And since Alpha Duo's appearance hasn't changed much, we can say that it doesn't have much to do with his wave memory since the fused forms take most of its wave energy from the human partner, not the FM-ian partner"

"So that means..." Geo reasoned, "Cancer's the cause of the change?"

Mega nodded, "You catch on fast, kid. Yup, that's about the gist of it"

"But..." Sonia interrupted, "Wouldn't merging with an _already_ fused Cancer have like...a bad effect? I mean, wouldn't it be too much too handle?"

And at that, Mega couldn't help but chuckle as a response. He, along with Cancer and Lyra, already knew the answer to that question. Although Cancer, being the talk of the conversation, dropped his head down in shame.

"It's because the crab's wave readings are so downhill that Pat could still actually fuse with him!" Mega bluntly laughed, and that was the hard truth because Cancer's face was the proof, just like a turtle hiding in its shell. Still, it was best if they'd asked a person with the right equipment for solid facts, and Ace was the only person they could think off. But they would have to put that on hold, for Sonia's rather fashionable MP-Hunter had started beeping.

Answering the call, Sonia was greeted by the face of her co-singer, Belle. "Sonia, great news!" The brunette said, "My brother's calling us over to the studio for something important. He also said that it might be because Ice finally has a duo name for us, since Lee said he'd been hearing her mumbling to herself about it lately"

The pink haired teen replied, "Really? That's great! I'll be over there ASAP!"

"Alright, I'll meet you there, Sonia. See you!"

And with the closure of their short conversation, Sonia's eyes had gleamed like a hopeful star. "Woohoo! We finally have a duo name! That was like the only thing keeping us from performing for the first time!" She happily said as she jumped around with joy.

"Wow...I didn't know group names were that important..." An amazed Geo said.

"Me neither, kid..." A similarly amazed Mega added.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the studio, Sonia and Belle eagerly awaited news from their producer...along with the four other visitors Sonia had dragged along with her. Namely, Geo, Pat, Cancer and a slightly agitated Mega.

"Bah...why do we have to be here too?" The blue armored AM-ian grunted from Geo's MP-Hunter. Actually, they weren't needed to be there at all, but Sonia felt more comfortable with more company. Hence the dragging-along part.

Glancing looks at her companions, Belle had noticed a person in the group whom she'd never seen before. Quickly noticing this, Sonia immediately introduced her to the green ponytailed Pat. "Oh, you still don't know him, do you? This is Pat Spriggs. He's in the same class as me and Geo"

But quite oddly, Belle didn't respond, or rather, she was having a hard time responding. You could see her lips tingle a bit, but they'd never go wide enough to mutter a word.

"Hey there, name's Pat. It's nice to meet you" He calmly started, thinking that he should be the first to greet with a handshake. And from then on, it became clear to Geo and Sonia on why Belle was so hesitant. Looking at the slight blush on her face, you could probably tell why too.

"Oh...umm...m-my name's Belle...nice to meet you too..." The brunette shyly responded, putting her head down to hide her flushed face. The surprising part was, Pat didn't even seem to know why she acted like she did and seemed rather ignorant to that fact.

Finally, their wait had ended when an automatic glass door had suddenly swung open, revealing the dark toned, curly haired staff leader, Lee Stern.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" He apologized, "You didn't really have to bring all the company, but the more the merrier, right? Well, if you'll follow me then"

As the group walked along the fairly familiar studio hallways, they'd noticed that it seemed fully repaired although Sonia and Belle were much too busy guessing their duo name to even notice.

In a few moments, they were now in front of the icy producer.

"So, I think you've already heard from Lee, but i've finally come up with a good name for you two" The female wizard announced. "But I'll say, it took me quite awhile...especially because a certain _someone_ had submitted a list with about _fifty_ name suggestions" She continued, holding up a particularly long list of names in front of Sonia.

"Ehehe...sorry bout' that" The girl replied, "I just got a little caught up in it all. I actually only meant to write about 5...but I guess it turned into 50"

Mega blunty interrupted, "Wow, that's a hell of a big difference"

Ice cleared her throat for undivided attention, "Anyway, I got this name by just looking at the two of you. I immediately think of 'pink' when I see Sonia. And as for Belle, your clothes themselves say 'purple', so I think I'll call you two...Pink and Purple"

Pink and Purple...it didn't sound half-bad in everyone's eyes. People would immediately know what that stood for just by appearance, and it kind of held that 'cute' ring to it. All in all, it wasn't bad at all, and everyone agreed to that.

"I don't have any objections to it" Pat said, giving an audience's point of view. One by one, the others offered their opinions too, all of them being positive in general.

"So it's decided!" Ice concluded, "From this moment, you two will be known as 'Pink and Purple!' Here's to a successful future!"

"Yeah!" The two girls cheered filled with a contagious happiness that drew everyone in. But before they could celebrate anymore, there was still one more thing that had to be taken care of. "Oh, I almost forgot. You two don't have any managers, do you? I can assign each of you an assistant if you'd like"

Belle refused the offer, saying that she could handle herself pretty well. Sonia, on the other hand, knew that a manager wizard would come in handy, seeing that she'd be too busy balancing school work, her music work, and her 'helping save the earth from imminent destruction' work. Lyra was pretty good at reminding Sonia about her daily duties, but a wizard designed directly for that purpose would be much better.

And it just so happened, a certain FM-ian fit right into the category of 'assistant' since he'd already been one in the past.

"W-Wait! Pick me, pick me, buku!" Cancer exclaimed as he waved his pincers high up in the air. It was then that Sonia had remembered that Cancer actually _was_ her manager a few years back. Sure he didn't really seem like a responsible manager, but he _almost_ always was.

"Well, I don't see why not, Sonia" Lyra said, "He was pretty diligent in the past after all. Remember the time when you walked out of an interview just so you could go to those snow mountains and help Geo with the OOPART gathering? Cancer almost ripped himself apart just to cover for you"

"Although he made me look pretty weird in that interview..." Sonia mumbled, blushing as she recalled how her 'hologram' self had looked like: Picture a robot, minus the brains. But in the end, Sonia decided that maybe it was the correct decision to let Cancer be her assistant again.

"But how about Pat? He's your partner after all" Sonia reminded the crab, causing him to shoot a 'puppy eyes' stare at the boy. Of course, Pat was more then willing to let him go.

There was just one condition though. "Sure, you can go, but come back in times when I need you, alright? I can't turn into Alpha Duo without you, and without that...I'm pretty much useless during fights"

And as soon as those words had come in contact with Cancer's ears, he'd immediately started pacing around in joy, the squeaky sounds from his feet echoing throughout the room as he ran in circles.

"I can't wait to see what happens" Geo muttered and Pat fully agreed.

"Same here, Ge-" But as the green haired teen was about to finish, a sudden flash of pain had suddenly struck his head as fast as a bullet, leaving him to grasp his head in pain.

"Pat, what's wrong?"

But he couldn't respond. Instead, he groaned in agony as he struggled against the stream of pain flowing through his head. And at that point, at that second, a familiar voice had suddenly revealed itself...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Hey there, other half. I hope you haven't forgotten about me already. You haven't...have you?_" The voice whispered with a teasing tone. From that sentence alone, Pat could already tell who it was even if his thoughts were rather hazy at the moment.

"Rey..." He painly muttered, surprising everyone at the said name.

In a flash, the source of the voice had appeared to them like thunder, smirking and grinning as he graced everyone with his presence. There stood Gemini Bolt, all armored up with a mixture of white and black colors that once belonged to two Gemini Sparks instead of one whole. Not even thinking for a second, Geo immediately took out his MP-Hunter and proceeded for a quick fusion; however...

"Not so fast, kid!" The wave fused menace said, sneaking up behind Belle in an instant and grabbing her by the neck. "If you make even a single move without me even telling you, well, let's say this girl's gonna have the 'shock' of her life"

From that, everyone had stopped, just as expected from almost any kind of hostage situation. "That's a good dog" He continued, "Now, Pat, come with me to the rooftop. We've got a few things to 'discuss'. And just so none of you decide to step in on our little conversation, I'm taking this girl with me. You get the picture, right? See you there, Pat!"

And he was gone, leaving Geo and co. to think things out. Pat, on the other hand, had already made his resolve.

"Cancer, let's go" he directly ordered, his calm expression suddenly changing into a whole different look. His eyes didn't seem as relaxed as they usually were, and his composure seemed very unlikely of him.

Sonia interrupted, "Come on, you're not thinking of taking him on alone, are you? We should think of a plan first or something"

"There's no need for that" Pat replied, "You don't know what that guy's really capable of. If he said he'd hurt Belle, then I'm sure he'd have the guts to do so"

But when the teen was only mere inches from the door, he'd stopped and turned his head around with a small smile. "And besides...I'm the only guy he'll listen to"

At that phrase, the door had closed, and Geo and co. were left to think about what he said then and there. The only person Rey would listen to? None of them could derive anything from those words. But in any case, it would be a good idea to at least keep an eye on Pat.

Now in wave fused Alpha Duo, the boy travelled the wave roads to the path of the buliding rooftop, his blue and red armor shining brightly under the hovering sun.

"You sure about this, 'buku?" Cancer asked his partner, receiving a decisive nod in response.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If he helped me out once when I was fighting Celestia, then maybe there's something he's not telling me"

"If you say so...but I still think talking to him is a pretty whack idea, 'buku...."

"Well...you won't know 'till you try, right?"

In the distance, Alpha Duo's eyes zoomed in on an anxious Gemini Bolt, the same excited smile on his face as he stared back. Along with him, an unconscious Belle silently lay there a few feet away from him.

With a final jump from the wave roads unto the wide, square roof, Alpha Duo now stood before the black and white wave being. For a few seconds, they just stood there, staring at each other. But ultimately, Pat decided to speak.

"I need to ask you something" The dual gunner said to his other self, who in turn replied with curious eyes. "Why did you help me when i fought Lucia. I've been thinking about it over and over, but I never could put my finger on it"

The electrifying man replied with a grin, "Beats me...I guess I was just feeling charitable. But you know, I don't even know the reason myself either. But...enough about that"

Two translucent yellow swords had formed from Gemini Bolt's hands, threatening Pat with their sparking appearance. Though Pat had wanted to converse just a little more, his reflexes told him otherwise and immediately pulled out two bladed guns as he steadied his stance. Maybe he'd be able to talk to him again after giving a good beating.

Gemini Bolt started off his opponent's capabilities by swinging both blades wildly as Alpha Duo used the blades installed on his guns to counteract. Sparks flew continuously as both competitors clashed at a blinding speed, creating their own after-images after every swing. Ducking a swipe from the short bladed gun, Gemini Bolt pushed his foe back into the air with a powerful thrust using both arms.

Using that to his advantage, Alpha Duo took that short interval to aim at his opponent, opening a barrage of fire in mid-air. After blocking a few shots with his translucent swords, Rey immediately fired his own projectile in the form of a lightning bolt, via his metal yellow hand. "Gemini Thunder!" He yelled just before shooting a stream of lightning at Pat.

Still in mid-air, Alpha Duo had no choice but to guard against it. He crossed his arms in a defensive stance and took the full blow of the strike. Just before hitting the ground hard; however, he'd quickly fired his guns at the solid pavement, causing the force from the shot to temporarily push Pat back into the air and into a safe landing.

"Behind you, 'buku!" Cancer alerted, giving his partner enough time to glance over his shoulder.

With a never disappearing grin on his face, Gemini Bolt fired another flash of lightning, although Pat was steady on the ground this time around.

"It won't work a second time!" Alpha Duo said, putting up his guns and literally absorbing the yellow electricity. He'd used the newly gained charge to fire an even larger and faster shot from his twin guns, leaving the target to defend against it for a few seconds until it had finally disappeared into thin air.

Fortunately, that attack had actually damaged Gemini Bolt quite a bit, judging from the fact that he was now kneeling on one knee. Seeing that this was the perfect chance to continue the conversation that he'd started, Pat vanished his weapons into a light that disappeared as quick as it had appeared.

"Now, answer my question. Why did you help me?" He interrogated once again, oddly causing Gemini Bolt to narrow his eyes and laugh out as loud as he could.

"This guy's got issues...'buku" Cancer mumbled with a confused tone present in his voice.

Gemini Bolt continued to laugh insanely as he rested his hand on his forehead. "You've gotta be joking! How'd you get so freakin' strong?" He finally laid down his hand. "I used to be the one giving _you_ the orders. Now, it's the other way around! How the hell'd that happen?"

"I'll ask you again" Pat said, "Why did you help me?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gemini Bolt replied, "Heh...I guess this is how things go now. Man...this really bites. Why don't I ask you a question first? Do you even know how I keep popping up? When you first saw me after a year, when you first gained the Alpha Duo form, and when you fought against Lucia...do you know how I suddenly just show up at those times?"

He thought about it, but Pat just didn't know.

With an index finger, Rey gently tapped his own forehead about three times. "Your mind, Pat, your mind. I'm sure you thought you got rid of me a year ago, waking up and suddenly not feeling my presence anymore, but I was actually hiding in a deeper part of your mind. All that time, I was still inside you, waiting for the right moments to pop-up...and test you"

"Test me?" Alpha Duo responded in confusion.

"That's right. I just wanted to see...how much you've grown, and how much stronger you've become" As Pat's eyes widened at hearing those words, his other self continued. "After taking control over me 4 years ago, I just wanted to get you back for that. I hated the feeling of being left out in the dust and I tried over and over again to take back that control that I lost. But...it never happened. You were always just one step ahead of me...like a younger brother finally surpassing his big bro..."

From those words, and from that tone, Pat could now piece together the puzzle that his mind had been solving for so long. The very thing Rey desired was to merely have that feeling of domination. Though it was just a simple desire, it drove Rey to great lengths just to make it happen. But after being thwarted time and time again, that desire eventually crumbled away, and from it, a new goal was set place in his mind. And that goal, was to simply watch as his other self had grown stronger with each passing day. A prime example of the saying, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em'. Although, it was much more serious in this case.

As Rey's eyes began to stare at the ground, embarrassed and lost, his face had still kept that lasting grin. But at least now, it was more of a relieved smile; A feeling that felt so good that he just stayed there, sitting on the pavement and even ignoring his injuries.

But in a second, he'd raised up his face, looking up at the green haired teen who'd approached and was now standing over him.

"You could've told me that earlier, you know?" Pat said as he reached his hand towards Rey, his look now returning to that former relaxed aura that he'd always present. For a moment, Rey had paused, but he eventually closed his eyes and reached out his hand as well, grasping the hand of his 'brother' and allowing him to stand on his two feet.

"Well, what can ya' do?" Rey sincerely replied. For some reason, his armor felt a bit lighter now. He didn't know why, but it just felt like a big load had been carried off from his shoulders.

But...it wouldn't last much longer...

Belle, who was now wide awake, had witnessed the whole conversation; Furthermore, she was about to witness something else that would immediately turn her smile into a frown.

"Look out!" The girl yelled with all her might, but it was too late. From behind Gemini Bolt, a figure had approached, and with a great fiery sword in his hand, he'd swiped it across Rey's back, causing him to writhe in pain before slowly falling unto the ground.

"We finally found you, Gemini Bolt" The orange haired Celestia member known as Rage had said. "Bad move showing yourself like that, you traitor. But, I've gotta applaud you for that. You sure got some balls, revealing your location even when you knew what would happen.

"Tch...you little..." Rey muttered in pain as he ordered his body to move even a slight bit. But in the state he was in, his body had done the opposite, forcing him to lose consciousness.

Alpha Duo was now gripping his dual guns as tight as he could, not even thinking twice about aiming them right at Rage's head. "Bastard!" he shouted, quickly pushing his finger against the trigger.

A loud bang was heard...but it didn't come from Alpha Duo's guns. As soon as he'd realized that, his vision had started to slip away as he felt a sharp pain that had struck his back like a raging bull. That shot had come from someone, but Pat didn't even have the consciousness left to even turn his head.

"I...didn't even...sense...that..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geo: And now

Sonia: it's time for the 'terms of the week!'

Filename: Rey Spriggs  
The other. aggressive self of Pat who is also known as Gemini Bolt, a form of a combined black and white Gemini Spark. After Pat had gained control over Rey 4 years ago, Rey tried desperately to reclaim his control, but to no avail. A year before the events of Shooting Star Rockman Celestia, Pat had finally gained full control over his own body, leaving Rey to hide in a much deeper and unnoticeable region of Pat's mind. As a former member of Celestia, he'd appeared towards Pat on a few occasions, all but one of them showing aggression towards Pat. The only time he'd actually helped him was when he'd given him an inch of his power during Pat's fight with Lucia, a member of Celestia who is now long gone.

Filename: Belle Stern  
Famed singer and step-sister of Lee Stern. Her original family name is Glacier. Along with Sonia, she makes up 'pink and purple', a singing duo that they had formed. Her instrument of choice is the tambourine which she always stores in her MP-Hunter. Her singing voice and style is more solemn than Sonia's, making the mixture of her voice quite harmonic to Sonia's cheerful style.

Geo: Now, please take a look at the screen behind us for the clue words on the next chapter

*Incredibly pink screen flashes*

Geo: Sonia...what did you do?

Sonia: *cheerful humming*

Geo: Why do I even bother...

*Bond* *brotherhood* and *Spade* Appear on the screen.

Geo: So there was Ace, Heart and now Spade. I wonder how many more of them there are?

Sonia: We'll just have to find out another time coz' we're all out of time for now. See you!


	7. Bond of Brothers

Okay so this chapter's title means three different things in particular, or rather, three different pairs of people. As you read along, you might found out who I'm referring to. And about Luna not being able to wave fuse, I still don't think I should reveal anything about that yet, but keep a heads up. Well...not much else to say other than my photoshop refuses to work, therefore i won't be able to upload the concept art yet. Anyway, please comment after reading, k? Your comments keep me going.

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 7: Bond of Brothers

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I...didn't even...sense...that" Alpha Duo slowly muttered, his body losing its grip and his eyes losing their vision into a blurry space. When time had seemed to resume its pace, his body had finally hit the floor, unconscious beside his other self, Rey.

"Nice aim, bro" Rage said over to an aqua-blue armored man that had sniped from a distance. Jumping from a thin and tall building peak, the man revealed himself to have semi-long orange hair that was quite similar to Rage's except for the fact that this man's hair was neatly styled unlike the former's spiky locks. His eyes were sharp, and in his hand, he carried a large black rifle with a lever that he pulled to pop out a used bullet.

"Shooting such a simple target doesn't count as a good shot. In any case, we've accomplished our first task" The man said in a deep and serious voice, quite opposite to his brother's happy-go-lucky tone.

And then, two more people had landed on the rooftop via the endless stream of waveroads. One of which appeared to be Rockman, and the other, the red-clad Harpnote. At this, Torrent had smiled as if things were turning out just the way he'd wanted it.

"And so, we begin the next phase" The bleach haired sniper remarked, reloading his rifle with a quick jolt of a lever.

At seeing her friends that had just arrived at the scene, Belle couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Sonia! Geo!" she said, a cheerful tone now filling up her panicked voice.

"Belle, please alert the Satella Police" Rockman quickly yet calmly ordered as soon as he'd caught sight of her, causing the brunette to sway her head in rejection. "B-But I can't just leave you guys agai-"

Harpnote interrupted with a smile, "We'll be fine, so please don't worry about us, okay?" For a moment there, Belle had still seemed reluctant, but eventually gave in to their request once again with a hint of regret in her heart, mainly because she couldn't do anything to assist them.

Swallowing up her worry, the purple-clad girl nodded in comply, "Okay...just be careful, both of you" And just like what had happened not so long ago, she'd been forced to once again take shelter as her friends fought on the front-lines; A very regretful kind of Deja vu indeed.

After watching the girl run off, Torrent seemed a bit more relieved for some unknown reason. "Good, now there'll be less casualties. Rage, use the 'manikin field'"

"You got it, bro!" Rage replied as a small black and circle device had appeared in his hands. Holding it up, he'd suddenly shot out a four-legged crane that continuously rose into the sky. After reaching about 40 from where they'd been standing, the crane had finally stopped, but not before encircling the vast area below it with a force field that switched between a wide array of colors as if a rainbow was reflecting its light unto it.

Mega started, "I've got a bad feeling about this. Stay sharp, Geo" And the spiky haired brunette nodded in response.

In Torrent's hand, 3 small yellow balls rested on his palm. After staring at them with anxiety and curiosity, the man immediately threw them a few ways away. For awhile, nothing had happened, but after a few moments, the yellow balls had started to form a different shape...

"Are those...what I think they are...?" Harpnote felt a drop of sweat tickle down her forehead as she questioned and stared at the familiar, yet unwanted being that was being formed. After another moment of clarification, both she and Rockman had confirmed that they were the yellow glob-like creatures known as manikins.

"This can't be good..." Lyra muttered, "If we're fighting them again, we could be in some serious trouble. And...there's actually three of them now"

Taking that fact into consideration, Rockman and Harpnote became even more cautious about the situation. Clearly, they were outnumbered, and they were being blocked off by a strange force field. One of the only things they could do now was...

"Cannon!" They both yelled, creating square weaponry that were aimed directly at the crane-like object that hovered above them. If the source of the barricade was destroyed, then maybe the field would lift.

However, when the shots had made contact, not even a single dent had been created on the the machine. But, that was rather expected since it was just hovering on that spot with no protection whatsoever. On the sidelines, the two brothers merely watched as everything unfolded.

As soon as the manikins had finished their transformation, they'd quickly started on their next task: to absorb anything and everything in their way. Two of them headed towards Rockman and Harpnote, who had just finished taking Pat and Rey to a corner, and one more headed towards Rage and Torrent.

The blue-clad brother grunted, "Hmph, such brainless beings. They don't understand the consequences of their actions" Holding up his projectile weapon, Torrent aimed his vision and locked-on successfully in no time. "Disappear" He said, finally pulling the trigger. At the same time, a thin blue beam had shot along with a short and sharp sound it'd produced. Gaining a headshot, the manikin had suddenly disappeared into remnants of data that floated freely in the air.

"Damn, did you just see that?!" Mega exclaimed, "I've already lost count on how many times we've tried to hit that thing before, but this guy kills it in seconds!"

Rockman had seen what had taken place, but he was just too focused on fighting his seemingly invincible opponent to even notice. The same went for Harpnote.

"Argh, what are we doing wrong?" The blonde teen complained just before stepping out of range from a giant yellow hand that attempted to crush her.

"If they were able to beat it just like that..." Rockman replied, transforming his hand into the yellow enigma blade, "Then maybe this weapon's not our only option after all. But for now, it's the only thing we've got" At once, he'd dashed towards the colossal yellow creature, blade in hand and a keen focus on his face. Jumping forward, he'd dodged an incoming fist strike and had landed on the being's large, yellow arm, giving it a quick slice to detach it right off. Quickly acting, the teen dodged another fist and had landed on the opposite arm. With another strong swing, both of the manikin's arms were now disabled, giving Rockman a crystal clear opportunity to slice the manikin in half.

"Amazing..." Harpnote muttered in awe and regret, wishing she could do the same as well.

In the distance, the two brothers continued to watch the spectacle before their eyes with a feeling of fascination.

"Heh, looks like the manikin field's workin' pretty well, huh bro?" Rage said with a grin.

"Yes, it's working quite well actually" the elder replied, holding in his hand yet another strange device. "I think it's time to further test our experiment" And with the input of a command into the device, the atmosphere around the barricaded area had started to change, and for the worse it'd seemed. If that didn't make the situation bad enough, Torrent had also thrown four more yellow balls that had developed into manikins just like the first three had.

At first, Rockman's body seemed to ignore the oppressive aura of the area, but had eventually felt its full effect. "What the...? My body feels...so heavy"

Unfortunately, this had distracted the blue bomber long enough for him to notice an incoming manikin much too late. Although, instead of taking the hit, a certain someone had decided to take on the burden for him.

"Look out!" Harpnote yelled as she ignored her current pressured state and used every ounce of her strength to push her friend aside, leaving her to be struck down hard by a gigantic yellow fist. As she laid there unconscious, the guitar shaped Lyra tried in vain to call out to her.

"Sonia! Get ahold of yourself! Sonia!" But the girl didn't respond, and instead, Harp could only watch from below as the giant manikin had grabbed her partner's almost lifeless body, draining from it piece by piece in the form of astray data flowing out of her.

Finally realizing what happened, Rockman immediately rushed to her aid, but was stopped dead in his tracks once again by that oppressive force that had attacked his body like gravity.

"Tch, damnit! Why can't I move?!" He exclaimed in complete regret over his own fault. In his mind, he started to imagine the worst. It wasn't the same situation as when the manikin had taken over Luna's body; No, this time, it was directly absorbing Sonia, and if that were to be a success, then she might just simply disappear without a trace just like Ophiuca had. Thinking of that only fueled Rockman's rage even more and had made him even less concerned of his own well being.

"Damn! Damn! DAMN! COME ON BODY, MOVE! PLEASE, MOVE! SONIA!!!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And at that moment, it'd felt like an unknown energy had just sprung to life inside Rockman's body. It was a very familiar feeling which he'd first experienced during the destruction of that wave meteor not so long ago. As he grasped his head in pain, the energy only grew stronger.

"Geo, what's wrong?!" Mega asked his partner, receiving pained groans in response from the boy. Shortly after, the AM-ian had felt the same thing.

"What...the hell?" And finally, a swirl of shining lights had surrounded themselves around the blue armored boy, rising in colorful zigzags as they repeatedly turned and whirled around like the wind itself. This gust of wind, as well as the graceful combination of lights, had lasted for a short while until it'd finally revealed its captive: The heavily white armored Rockman called White Ace. His arm now sported his signature rectangular blaster that was etched with yellow mechanical lines that glowed just like the ones on his armor and wings.

There was but one thing that was different though. His eyes had this lifeless look, as if he wasn't even himself, but another completely different person. Without even a hint of emotion, the transformed warrior lifted his blaster and aimed it in a split second, letting lose a gigantic beam that contained a mixture of blue and white flashes that engulfed the manikin's body, destroying it in seconds and leaving only the arm that had grabbed Harpnote.

In a flash, Rockman had appeared right below the falling Harpnote and had caught the girl in his arms. When he'd gently put her down in a safe distance, he quickly used his mechanical seraph-like wings to push himself up into the air, aiming the blaster once again after doing so.

"With this...I sentence you to death..." Rockman had said in an almost toneless voice. At that threat, he'd fired a much larger circular blast right at the center of the whole field, and from it, a massive dome of light eradicated all the manikins that were left. In truth, this attack would've even eliminated Harpnote and the two brothers as well if Rockman hadn't moved her to a safe spot, or the siblings hadn't moved farther away in time.

Rage whistled in amazement, "Whew, hold the fire! One more second and we might've been fried up too!"

His elder brother replied, "I agree. We'll need to be careful of this one..."

From a corner, a now conscious Harpnote watched as the dome of light had disappeared into nothing, leaving an out-cold Geo Stellar whom she quickly rushed over to.

"Geo! Hey, Geo!" She cried out, shaking the spiky haired teen as much as possible.

"This isn't good..." Lyra added, "It looks like his energy's all drained out. And...it's not just that, but it's affecting his entire body. His heartbeat's extremely slow...it's almost as if he's in a coma..." Looking beside the boy, the FM-ian could see that Mega was more or less in the same state. Both of them seemed like they were in hibernation mode if anything else.

But before Harpnote could respond to her partner, she first had to deal with a certain pair of brothers who had nothing but bad intentions as they stood in front of her and her sleeping friend.

"Sorry missy" Rage grinned, "But we're gonna need to take this kid with us. No hard feelings...alright?" At his last word, he'd drawn his two large swords and had infused in them a burning flame. Next to him, Torrent had readied his weapon as well. Just as one bad situation had passed, another was about to unfold.

That didn't mean the red-clad girl was about to just let things go by their way though. As she stood up, she grasped her guitar-like weapon and stood tall in front of her foes.

Torrent grunted, "Do you actually think you can beat us all by yourself?"

"Well...you won't know till' you try, right?" She replied with a smile although her fear could almost reach a mountaintop right about now; nonetheless, she was still determined to at least try and do as much as she could. Fortunately for her, she wouldn't be alone in the fight after all, for another person had now awakened from his slumber.

"And she ain't alone!" Gemini Bolt suddenly yelled excitedly as his transparent lightning blade had clashed with Rage's own steel. "I still need to pay you back for hitting me out of nowhere, you damn punk. Good thing I moved my body forward a little so I could dodge even a bit of that blow. I'm betting you thought I didn't even sense you, huh?"

"Well, maybe a little" Rage happily replied as their swords scraped against each other.

And so, another battle had commenced, this time with the two brothers as their opponents. On one hand, Gemini Bolt carried his electricity-based sword, and on the other, a yellow steel hand with holes on the fingers which acted as a rapid firing machine that shot out small bullets of shocking current.

After spinning one of his great swords in order to deflect the incoming fire, Rage immediately threw his other blade like a javelin, almost getting a clean hit if Rey hadn't moved his head in time. Before Gemini could even look back at the thrown weapon, Rage was on the move again, using the other fiery steel to clash about five times before strongly kicking his foe a few ways back. With newly obtained space, Rage slammed his sword into the ground, creating a massive wave of flame that sprung like a bullet. In order to counter the attack, Gemini Bolt formed his rapid-fire arm into a single-shot cannon, firing a large blast of lightning that ultimately crashed with the inferno in front of him, creating a loud and massive quake.

Meanwhile, Harpnote had her hands full as well as she tried to deal with one big problem, that being Torrent's sniper-like aim. Firstly, she tried to get close enough to attack him head on.

"Break saber!" She yelled, transforming her guitar as well as her right hand into a flash of light that revealed the powerful spiral drill. With it, she charged at her foe at full speed.

"Setting to 25 percent..." Torrent mumbled as he lifted his rifle. He pulled the trigger three times, firing three aimed shots at Harpnote although the spiral weapon had created a fan wind strong enough to literally blow the shots away.

"Setting to 50 percent" He said, this time setting a knob on his weapon on a higher value. When he'd pulled the trigger, a slightly brighter shot had flown out of the gun and headed straight for his enemy. Harpnote, on the other hand, thought that the outcome would be the same, but the shot was strong enough to brave through the winds created by the drill, and had destroyed it upon impact.

"Barrier!" She exclaimed, summoning a circular field of protection; however, it'd failed to perform its duty because Torrent's shot proved to be too powerful for it too handle and had shattered it into little pieces, as well as create a powerful force that knocked harpnote off her feet.

"I...can't let these guys take Geo" She mumbled as she tiredly knelt on one knee and breathed deeply.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the battle raged on, Pat's mind had wandered into a whole different place; a place with only the dark black space as its surroundings. In it, the boy floated endlessly as he loomed his eyes over the vastness of the endless darkness.

"Where...am I?" He asked himself, looming his eyes over his surroundings. Just then, a small glimpse of light had revealed itself to the green haired teen.

"WHAT IS FREEDOM?" the voice said in a deep and echoing tone.

"What is...freedom?" Pat replied, confused and uncertain.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION, HUMAN" it ordered once again, making the boy think hard about the mysterious being's question. Freedom...was actually a thing that Pat didn't have in the past. That kind of freedom was the freedom within his own self. He and Rey would always conflict over the control of his own body, and this went on for a very long time. But because he'd fought against it, he eventually reclaimed that control. And so he thought, the freedom he longed for back then wasn't even half the value of what freedom really was.

"Freedom..." He finally said, "Is something that gives people a feeling of ease, and allows them to live their lives without being scared. But that's...what I think anyway. I don't know if that's right or wrong, but I'm just basing it from past experiences" And with that signature relaxed smile, he looks straight at the shining light.

"...YOUR ANSWER IS STILL FAR FROM PERFECT...BUT IT CARRIES A GOOD VALUE. IN GOOD TIME, I WILL COME TO YOU AGAIN, BUT FOR NOW...WELL SAID. NOW, THE POWER WORTHY OF THE TITLE 'SPADE' SHALL BE YOURS TO COMMAND..."

And as the voice's words had stopped, a wide array of white had suddenly filled up the dark void that had formerly enveloped Pat's sight. He looked around for a moment, and found a floating card just at the center of the area. He walked towards the object with great curiosity until his eyes could now scan the card from top to bottom.

"Well...here goes nothing" He said, reaching his sturdy hand over to the card. As soon as his fingers had touched it, a blinding light had enveloped him, as well as the smile across his face.

Back at the battle zone, things were looking bleak for Harpnote and Gemini Bolt. It'd seemed that their opponents were simply a little too much for them to handle.

"Gemini Thunder!" Rey yelled, firing a burst of current at his opponent.

"That won't do you any good!" Rage loudly replied as he merged his two swords into one double-bladed spear. Twirling it with great strength, he was able to create a burning tornado that had swallowed Gemini's attack whole. Soon after, the fiery berserker had dashed in front of Rage in a flash, not even giving his foe a chance to move.

"Game over" Rage muttered, his face inches away from Gemini Bolt's, and his blade inches away from giving the final blow.

However, the burning sword had clashed with something much different than flesh...

"...The game's just starting" A newly transformed Alpha Duo grinned, guarding against the attack with one gun, and with the other, he pointed it right at Rage's head and opened fire. In turn, the orange-red armored man lifted his second sword and shielded his face from being blown to bits just before jumping back to give himself some room.

"Whoa, whoa, hold the fire. I don't remember signing up for this" He said in confusion. Obviously, this particular event wasn't part of his plan. Neither did Torrent expect it as well.

Switching his focus of targets, Torrent had caught sight of the holder of 'Spade' as well. Alpha Duo's armor was now ornamented with mechanical green lines that glowed across different pieces. His leg armor sported wing-like thrusters for more mobility and the blades on his guns were longer and were constructed of a laser-like material. The guns themselves looked much more powerful. The barrels were larger and they resembled twin revolvers, seeing that they each had six chambers attached to them.

"Whoa, what just happened, buku?!" Cancer yelled in shock from the vicinity of the device attached to the wave human's arm.

"So another one has appeared...hmph" The blue-orange clad Torrent muttered. "Now, why don't we test the power of the new holder?"

In an instant, five more shots had been aimed at Alpha Duo, all proving useless as he countered with five yellow projectiles of his own, colliding with every bullet that Torrent had fired. A rather applaudable display of accuracy that had caused Torrent to smile an entertained smirk. Behind the dual wielder, Rage quickly approached with both swords in hand. Alpha Duo's swift reflexes had caused him to duck the first slice without even looking, thereafter giving Rage a strong kick that sent him into the air. Aiming quickly, Alpha Duo fired two shots that each knocked away Rage's weapons as if the bullets themselves were remote controlled.

"Got you now" Alpha Duo said, merging his two revolvers into one large twelve-chambered weapon. "Missile Trigger!" With one single pull of the small lever, All twelve of those chambers had been emptied, firing off the exact number of missiles that homed-in on the airborne Rage. When the homing rockets had finally landed on their target, a great explosion ensued, making Harpnote and Rey question themselves whether or not the target was still in one piece.

But unfortunately, he was. As soon as the smoke had cleared, the two brothers were still standing tall, unscathed and undamaged. It'd seemed that Torrent had something to do with that split second intervention, judging by the fact that he wasn't on that spot a few moments ago.

The Celestia member said, "It seems we've prolonged our stay here. Even if we haven't captured that boy, we still have more than enough data already"

"Yeah, I'm with bro on this one" his younger brother added, "I'm feelin' kinda burnt out so I think I'm gonna call it quits for today. But don't worry, we'll be back, so don't start crying now ya hear? Ciao!"

And in a flash of light, they were gone, leaving Alpha Duo to finally get some time to rest. Letting down his battle stance, the pony-tailed boy had dropped on his knees, exhausted and overwhelmed by his own power.

"You okay, buku?!" Cancer said, now materializing out of the boy's MP-Hunter.

"Yeah...I'm fine" He replied, glancing at his surroundings. In the distance, he could see Sonia, Lyra, and an unconscious Geo along with his partner. It had seemed that Rey already left. He didn't know whether or not his other self had fled into his mind, but he was gone. As much as Pat had wanted to clear his mind on everything that had happened, there was still someone who required more concern at the moment.

As Sonia looked down upon the motionless Geo, feelings of worry had rushed through her mind. She had exactly no clue as to what was happening to her companion, nor did she know what to do at that certain time. She could only hope and pray in her thoughts that her friend wasn't seriously injured.

"Geo..."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

From a far away distance, it'd seemed that the two brothers were still in the vicinity of the studio although well hidden from all sight; Furthermore, they were no longer in their wave fused forms and were wearing casual clothes that an average citizen would wear.

"Hmm...it seems that the holder of "Ace" has encountered quite a dilemma" Torrent said, making his brother grunt in response.

"Hold the fire, so that means..." Rage replied, arms crossed in irritation "If he stays like that, he won't be of any use even if we DO catch him"

"Don't worry...that won't be a problem"

"And what makes you say that, bro?"

"Because...that boy is the holder of the 'Ace' card, the only card that can determine the salvation or destruction of millions. You've witnessed its power first-hand, haven't you?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell ya', it's a real powerhouse! I can't wait for the day when we finally get some juice like that!"

"Neither can I. If we're aiming to change our own destinies, then we'll need all the power that we can lay our hands on"

And at that, Rage's eyes had suddenly sharpened with a look of anger and hate. With that infused wrath, he let his arms down and clenched his fists so hard that his finger nails were already bearing themselves into his flesh. Even as blood had dripped from them, it didn't seem like Rage had cared at all. "Yeah...we're not letting something like 'destiny' stand in our way. Whoever tries to interfere...we'll crush em' and bury them with all the rest..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pat: And that ends chapter 7 of Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave

Sonia: Yup, but for some reason, Geo's called in sick so I'm having Pat take over for now. Say hi to the audience, Pat.

Pat: Yo! Glad to be here.

Cancer: And Cancer's here too, buku!!"

Sonia: Huh? How'd you get in here? Well anyway, the more the merrier so welcome aboard!

Cancer: Thanks, buku! Oh by the way, Sonia, *takes out a long list of activities* You've got voice practice at 3 and then an interview with 'good afternoon Echo Ridge' at 5. After that, you have a scheduled filming at WBG studios at 6:30, and then-

Sonia: Geez, can you please not remind me of all that right now?!

Pat: *Takes a look at the endless stream of paper* Wow...that's quite a schedule.

Filename: Alpha Duo (Spade)  
The transformed state of Pat's wave form: Alpha Duo. In this form, his amazing agility is further hightened, and his weapons are given much more destructive abilities. His main attack is 'Missile Trigger' that enables him to shoot twelve locked-on rockets at his foes. His other weapons include his twin revolvers and the laser blades attached to the barrels. He also has thrusters installed on his leg armor that allows him to move with ease.

Filename: WBG Studios  
A building with a wide range of facilities be it for the filming of movies, TV shows, etc, or the recording of different songs from various artists.

Filename: Millenia (Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: First wave)  
The leader of the infamous organization known as Celestia. She has long black hair and red eyes as cold as the frozen snow. It seems that she has agreed to work with Mr. King of "Dealer" in order to fulfill her desires. Both groups seem to carry secrets that neither is aware about. Other data about her is currently still unknown...

Cancer: *Has just finished reading aloud the whole printed schedule* And that about sums up your schedule for the whole week, 'buku.

Sonia: *Headdesk* I think I'm gonna faint...you take over, Pat...

Pat: If you say so. Now, let's move on to the clue words for next week's chapter.

*Huge screen appears*

The words appear as "Past", "Mu", and "Mettaur"

Pat: Umm...Mettaur? Should that even be important.

Sonia: .......................

Cancer: S-Sonia?! W-Wake up, buku!!

Pat: Okay...this is awkward. Well, that about wraps it up for this show. See you, folks!


	8. Uncertain Past

Phew, things have been crazy lately, but for some reason, I'm still able to keep writing on a daily basis. Ok, so for this chapter, another returning character from 1st Wave appears. Read on to find out. I'd also like to note that if you've noticed some changes in either characters, weapons, etc. then it's probably because I've changed them. Example, the clothing of Belle. I've made it purple instead of her original colors (which i think are yellow and green). Well, if you have any other concerns, feel free to post em', okay?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 8: Uncertain Past

A soft breeze blew through the city of Echo Ridge as everyday people lived their everyday lives; however, there was yet one boy who couldn't do so, or rather, was unable to do so, for a deep hibernation had prevented him from speaking or moving, and thus placed him under medical attention in the vicinity of a hospital room. Since four days ago, he'd been in this state, only worrying his friends more as each day went by.

As Mega and the woman who'd raised Geo herself stared at her sleeping son, she could only hope that maybe sometime, he would finally awake. But Mega, no longer able to stop himself, finally spoke out.

"I'm...really sorry, Hope" The AM-ian said, his head tilted down in shame and his mind filling up with anger and regret. "I said that I'd keep him safe...and then this..."

"It's not your fault, Mega. You've always done your best to protect him" The brunette woman replied with a genuine smile. "This is...probably how I've brought him up, or rather, what he's become thanks to all of you. Risking his life just to protect those he cares about...is a really big change in him. In the past, he just used to ignore everyone he'd meet, but now...he's so much different"

"Hope..." The blue-armored alien muttered, his guilt feeling a little lighter than it had before. And then, the adult continued with her words.

"As his mother, it's my duty to believe that he'll be alright. And besides, he's Rockman after all. A little sleep like this can't be much of a problem for the boy who'd saved the world countless times, right?" And with one last smile, she'd made her AM-ian companion smile a bit as well. Hope's qualities as a mother were worth much praise in many eyes, including her own son's.

Just outside the hollow room, a certain music-loving teen had prevented herself from opening the door upon hearing their conversation. As she listened in with sharp ears, and as her hand stayed still on the door knob, her thoughts contemplated on everything she'd heard. She thought deeply about those words...until Mega had sensed a presence right outside the room...

"Yo, mornin' Sonia!" He quickly greeted just after sticking his dog-like head out the door like a ghost. At that, Sonia immediately responded with a short scream as she fell from the shock of being greeted by a floating head. Who'd ever said situations like those only happened on movies?

"Owww...you really shouldn't scare people like that..." The pink haired girl said as she stood up from her feet and rubbed her hurting limbs still painful from the fall.

Mega laughed, "Sorry, sorry, my bad. I guess you could say it's a kind of habit" And with the gentle swing of the door, Hope had finally noticed what all the loud commotion was all about. "Oh, Sonia, good morning. You're much earlier today. Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I just wanted to come by early..." Sonia shyly replied, "It's just that...it's a weekend, so there's no school...and I thought I'd drop by" Although she'd said that, her loitering eyes and her cherry painted face told a sort of different tale.

Hope giggled, "Thank you, Sonia. I'm sure Geo would be glad to have a friend like you by his side"

"But...why is your face turning all red?" Lyra bluntly interrupted with a grin. "Are you feeling well? Maybe you've got a fever. If you'd like, you could check in this hospital too. I'm sure it'd make visiting Geo muuuuuuch easier, don't you agree" Lyra wasn't usually the type to tease her partner like that, but in this case, she just couldn't help herself.

And from that sentence, the pink haired teen's flustered face had only reddened up like a fresh picked apple. "C-Cut it out!" She finally yelled, although it would've been better if she'd thought about making noise in a building filled with patients who more or less required some peace and quiet. Finally realizing that fact, mainly because everyone in the hallway was now staring at her, the girl's blushing face stayed that way for a little while longer.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said, bowing her head in apology before quickly entering the room. Now that she was inside, she felt a little better, judging by the fact that she leaned her back on the door with a great sigh echoing the hollow room. But as soon as her eyes had caught sight of an unconscious Geo, her embarassment, along with her pink-turned face, had disappeared.

"I guess...he hasn't gotten any better huh...?" She mumbled, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Hope replied, "Yes, the doctors haven't made any progress whatsover, but don't worry, he'll come around. I know he will" And once again, she'd displayed that strong quality of hers that was something to be taken note of and looked up to. Sure there was that part of her that still worried, as all mothers should, but her other traits had more or less outshun that worry of hers.

As Sonia thought about that, her focus was suddenly distracted unto the sound of a few knocks on the door behind her. Slowly swinging the door open, a child about 6 years younger than her could be seen. The little girl wore a white cloth, signalling that she was a patient. She had aqua blue hair and her face was slightly pale. In her small hands she carried a square case with the picture of a much younger Sonia etched on it. On the top of the album cover, the name of Sonia was colored with a cheerful pink.

"Umm...excuse me?" The child softly said. "You're Sonia Strumm, aren't you?"

For a moment, Sonia paused, but eventually she smiled a warm smile. Bending over to the child's height, the teen happily nodded. "Yup, in the flesh! What can I do for you?"

"Well...I was hoping you could sign this for me" The little girl replied, "I really really love your music, and I wanna be one of the first people to buy your new album when it comes out"

Hearing those words, a sudden flash of nostalgia had suddenly hit the pink-clad girl. In that instant, she remembered her days as the 11 year-old music prodigy whose fanbase numbered as far as it could go. And now, she was about to start a new chapter in her career, and she already had a big fan in the form of a little smiling girl.

"Sure, I'll sign it for you" Sonia replied with a smile just as big. "It's the least I can do for a fan" Upon taking the album and a thin pen, she began writing her personalized signature on it, as well as the words 'all the best to you'. When she'd given it back to the fan, she hugged the cover in her arms, that big smile on her face still present.

"Thanks a lot! Oh by the way, my name's Nina. I'll be rooting for you all the way!" Finally, the girl had ran off, leaving happy footsteps as she ran along the white corridor.

Hope started, "You've got quite a fan, Sonia. Make sure you do your best okay?"

Nodding in reply, Sonia turned around and gazed at her still sleeping friend. It was also because of this boy that she was able to go back to singing all those years ago, and even after she'd temporarily quit, he was one of the reasons she'd gone back to her career.

"Yeah...I'll make sure I do my best"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Luna, Bud, and Pat had gone to Ace in the hopes of gaining new information, as well as a means to awaken Geo. In that same familiar room filled with monitors, computers, and gadgets of all sorts, they stood behind the officer who was currently typing on his personal monitor.

Bringing up a few pieces of analyzed data on the screen, Ace started to speak. "From what we've gained from doing a scan on Geo, I can more or less say he's in a coma...but at the same time, it's also like he's in hibernation. That being said, he doesn't respond to physical contact, but it's not like any of the nerves in his head have been messed with. Also, we've found that the source of his state is his Enigma Waves. Right now, they're running his whole body in a low-powered state. His digestive system, his nervous system, his respiratory system...they're all being run with just a tiny speck of functions"

Luna asked, "But, doesn't that mean a serious problem for Geo?"

"Nope, not one bit" Ace replied, "Right now, they're being operated at minimum efficiency; just enough to keep Geo breathing. Now, I think the reason why his Enigma Waves are doing this is because Geo used up a _ton_ of wave energy just transforming into that 'Ace' form, so now, they're trying to recover what was lost during that time. But..."

"But?" Pat repeated, hoping the reason wouldn't be negative. Unfortunately, that wish wasn't about to come true.

"But they're having a pretty tough time recovering. With just one scan, you can already tell that the Enigma Waves aren't acting rationally. It's almost as if...they're panicking or something like that. It seems there's something wrong...but i just can't put my finger on it"

"So, is there anything we can do?" Bud said, "I don't plan on lying around and hoping he gets better by himself"

"Yeah, I agree with you" Ace replied, "But, it's easier said than done"

At that point, Acid had appeared from the man's MP-Hunter and hoped to shed some light on the situation. "Ace, perhaps we should show them the results of our research first? I think It'll help them understand the current situation a bit more"

Ace nodded, "Can't argue with that. Bring up the security camera for the testing room, will ya?"

And at once, another virtual monitor had popped up, this time depicting a wide empty room with just a single small captured mettaur at the center. At the very end of the room hung a machine shaped as a giant laser emitter.

The Satella officer explained, "What we have here is a mettaur virus that we managed to catch just for this experiment. See that machine over there? That thing's been plugged with the energy that Geo captured from absorbing that manikin during the first WBG Studio incident. After some research, we found out that they not only absorb many other types of wave energy, but they can also give that energy back, although the simpler the wave patterns of the taker, the less harmful effects it'll have on it. This is why we chose a mettaur. It's energy scale is the lowest of the low. Catch my drift?"

"That's pretty high-tech stuff..." Bud mumbled, lifting his beanie and scratching his dark blue hair "I only got about half of that"

Luna sighed in sarcasm, "Well there's something new..."

Loudly clearing his throat, Ace had gotten their attention and asked them to focus on the projected screen in front of them. "Okay, Acid, let it loose!" The man excitedly ordered, making his EM partner operate the machine and start it up with a colorful array of blinking lights and flashes. Slowly, an energy started to build up in the large gun, which was aimed right at an unconscious helmet-head virus. In a few moments, the emitter was fully charged, causing it to let out a yellow beam that struck the similarly colored virus at the center.

"Whoa, that's quite a light show" Pat muttered as he kept his calm face and continued to observe what was taking place. Slowly, the mettaur began to change its form in a flash of light. There was something happening to it, but it was too early to say exactly _what_ it was.

Checking on the little test subject, Ace eventually confirmed, "I think that should be enough. Lower the beam now, Acid"

Finally, the flashes of lights had disappeared, leaving everyone to behold the new being Ace had created with the simple use of advanced technology. Through the screen, they could without a doubt see features that a mettaur would have; however, it also carried qualities that put it on a much different level. Now, the tiny virus had actually gotten to at least a six year old's height. Not only that, but it was now complete with arms and fully functioning legs. He had light skin, dark grey hair, yellow eyes, and wore his signature construction helmet along with small pieces of yellow armor just like an EM fused human. All in all, it looked like a small boy wearing a costume who was currently looking around the room with a curious smile.

Seeing this, Bud and Luna couldn't help but drop their jaws in complete and utter surprise. "Y-YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" they both exclaimed. Pat was pretty shocked as well, but managed to keep himself from completely freaking out like the other two. Ace on the other hand, was rather impressed at himself for being able to run the experiment all as planned.

Sitting up from his chair, Ace smiled, "So, you wanna go down there and meet-" But before he could finish, Bud's curiosity had already gotten the better of him and he'd dashed off like a rocket right out of the room, leaving a trail of dust to float around.

"Geez..." Luna mumbled as she rested her palm on her face, "It's really amazing he can move like that..."

"No kidding..." Pat agreed, a confused smile present.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As all of these events went along, there was still one more significant part that this day had to play, specifically for one white haired Murian by the name of Solo. On his black MP-Hunter, his eyes loomed over a projected screen that was currently playing back a video message he'd received a short while ago. The message came from a person he hadn't heard of in a long time. On the screen, a teenage girl with light pink hair, a white dress, and sky blue eyes began to speak. It was none other than the Celestia member and former priestess of Mu: Aurora. Before he'd met her, Solo had thought that he was the only remaining survivor of Mu, but it turned out he was mistaken.

"Solo, if you're receiving this message, please meet me at the place where our land had once existed" She said with that soft and solemn tone of hers that was immediately recognizable in Solo's ears. "There is something I need to discuss with you. I promise that I will not act hostile towards you, so please come alone"

And at that, Solo had ended the message by closing the green floating screen. "...Laplace, what do you think?"

"It could be a trap..." The black EM being silently replied. Laplace rarely talked, and on those occasions, he would never actually start a topic. In a sense, he was just like his partner.

Looking up, Solo's eyes rested on the remnants of a piece of land he'd once called home. It was but a tiny portion of the continent of Mu, for everything else had already been blown away like the wind. His deep red eyes continued to stare for about a moment more before he snapped himself out of his own trance.

"Tch...such a bother" He muttered as his feet started moving in the direction of his choosing. Up in the sky, rain clouds had started to form, just matching the sight of the wasteland filled with crumbled rocks and things alike. Although...there was but one place that was still glowing with life, a place that Solo knew Aurora would be waiting.

Deep beneath the broken ground of Mu, lied an area filled with green crystals that shimmered their glow all throughout the hollow cave. Inside, Solo's footsteps echoed as they walked along to the spot he remembered most, and in the distance, he could now see it. A small cliff-like elevation which gave a view of the whole cave and the green shards of light within it. Just as he'd expected, Aurora was there, sitting by the peak and her legs hanging over it.

"So, you came" She said, not even taking a look to know that it was him.

Solo stood beside the sitting girl with his arms crossed and his mind waiting for answers. "Why did you call me out here?" he asked, almost sounding like an interrogation.

"Because, I need to talk to you about something important" She repeated. "Your sister...her name was Rinea, am I right?"

Suddenly, Solo's deep eyes had widened slightly at the name Aurora had spoken. He hadn't heard that name in awhile, nor did he remember ever speaking that name out to any other except his partner, Laplace.

"I never told you that" Solo said, now looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"Yes, I know you haven't" The white formally dressed girl replied. "I know this because...I had a dream; a dream about your sister. In that dream, I saw a glimpse of her past as a priestess just like I am now. How much she loved her people, and how much she cared about you as well-"

"Get to the point" Solo impatiently demanded, his eyes looking over at the green crystals once again.

After hearing his displeased tone, Aurora continued again. "I think I've finally figured out...what this place is. You're familiar with how the continent of Mu came to an end, right?"

Solo replied, "...There was an explosion that was caused by our own foolishness. Because of that, no other survivors were left" He didn't know the exact details of what happened during that fateful day, but he at least knew the gist of it all.

"But...that's where you're wrong, Solo"

"What...?"

"There are still plenty of survivors..." Aurora explained. "And they lie...right here in this cave. All those crystals contain the life force of at least a thousand people; all of which belong to Mu"

When she'd said that, Solo's eyes zoomed in on the vast amount of crystals that emitted their never-ending glow. To think that survivors were actually kept inside of those things; it was just unimaginable, but the question was, why and how exactly were they sealed there.

"That last dream you had...what exactly was it about?" Solo said with a slightly curious tone. Right now, the stream of information was interesting him even more.

The light pink haired girl replied, "It was...about her last moments. It was rather vague, but I could hear what she was saying, and what she was about to do. I think they were right here in this cave although it was more of a shelter back then. Right before the explosion, she casted something. At that point, my vision was getting blurry, but I think it had something to do with protecting the people that were in that shelter. I could...also hear the people crying; their fear, sadness, and regret, I could hear it all. But, just before my vision had finally blacked out, Rinea said something. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear it anymore. Her lips were moving, but I just couldn't understand what she was saying"

After hearing all that, Solo pondered for awhile. There was still a truck load of things he didn't know about his own race and continent because it'd been destroyed when he was very young. Things like the OOParts or the technology that Vega had used was just the tip of the iceberg. There were just too many unknown facts about the lost continent.

Finally, Solo had closed his thoughts and started to slowly walk away from the peak, but before he could get far, Aurora had caught his attention.

"Please wait!" she begged, "why don't you join Celestia? I know for a fact that they have the means for resurrecting Mu. If you just ask them, I'm sure they-"

"Not interested" he coldly replied, resuming his footsteps off the heightened peak. As Aurora watched the silent boy walk off, her eyes welled up with disappointment.

_"Why...? I just don't understand...don't you want to revive Mu...?"_ She sadly thought to herself, but that sadness soon turned into desperation. Because of that overwhelming emotion, the girl had finally revealed her projectile weapon: A white bow with five strings instead of one single thread. From behind, Solo had sensed her hostile intention and reflexively turned around, catching an arrow with one hand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I thought you said you wouldn't use force" He said, breaking the thin line in two. Aurora was no longer in her former dress, but instead was gowned with a sparkling white dress, pink floating ribbons, and hair ornaments mixed with other different articles of clothing that made her seem like a princess. In this form, EM energy could now be distinguished from her.

"I'm sorry for doing this...but i really require your strength" She said as another arrow had suddenly appeared in her hands. "For Celestia's goals...and for the people of Mu, I need to fulfill my duty!" fastening the arrow, she infused it with a deadly energy, turning it into a quick beam shot.

If Solo were to try catching it again, it wouldn't help much seeing that this one wasn't as normal as the first. Quickly realizing that, the Murian immediately wave fused and sliced the beam-arrow in half with his signature black sword. In a flash, Aurora had fired five more, but were either dodged or destroyed by Rogue, and even before he could move, another shot was already coming at him. With a strong swing, he aimed at the incoming projectile; however, the arrow had suddenly split into five independent shots upon impact with Rogue's blade; moreover, the beams had suddenly sprung into five different directions, planning to attack from those positions.

After cutting one of the five, Rogue ducked the second and slashed the third right behind him. Jumping into the air, he'd caused two more arrows to collide with each other, exploding upon impact and leaving the last arrow to bear the same fate by the pitch black sword.

Unfortunately, it didn't mean he could rest just yet, for another set had been ejected at him. But now that he knew how they worked, he decided to take a shortcut and use his violet EM enfused arm to stop the single arrow and disintegrate it before it could divide; Furthermore creating a blinding light that Solo had used to his advantage to sneak up on Aurora. When the light faded, that was the only time she'd realized that a sharp black piece of metal was inches away from her slender neck.

"Now, leave me alone before I change my mind about driving this through your neck" the black armored teen threatened, finally forcing Aurora to relinquish her weapon as well as her battle form and drop to her knees. Likewise, Rogue had also disengaged his wave form and once again walked away as silent as a shadow. Still sitting on her knees, the girl clenched her fist with tears starting to dwell in her crystal blue eyes.

"In that dream...I saw my mother..." She said, stopping Solo once again although of his own accord this time. "If my mother was one of the people there, then that also means she might be trapped in one of these crystals...that's why...I..."

After giving that some thought, Solo decided to speak, "I'll find my own way of reviving Mu. I don't your help...or anyone else's help"

At that, Solo finally got off the peak and landed on the lower ground below; however, he was about to be stopped one more time, this time the reason being a loud crash along with the shriek of a young girl. Hearing this, Solo alertedly turned his head to a cloud of dust that originated from the peak.

When the wind had swept the dust away, his vision counted about three yellow wild manakins that had popped up out of nowhere. As Aurora grasped her arm in slight pain, she'd noticed from her slipping foot that she was already cornered, her only way out being to jump off a ten-story cliff; either that or fight back, but she already knew what the manikins were capable of.

That didn't mean Solo wasn't going to try though. If they absorb wave attacks, then use nature against them instead, or so he planned.

"Get off the cliff!" He yelled, now in his Rogue form. At first, Aurora hesitated, but thought that maybe her fellow Murian had a trick up his sleeve, and he did. As soon as she'd jumped off, Rogue immediately drove his violet arm into the cliff at maximum force, cracking it like an avalanche in mere seconds. As it quickly crumbled, it took down the peak, and the manikins, along with it. After moments of bouldering noises and tumbling rocks, there was nothing left of the hostile enemies.

Down below, Solo could be seen with Aurora in his arms, signifying that he'd caught her as soon as he'd brought down judgement upon the manikins.

"Y-You can let me down now..." the maiden shyly said and Solo did as requested although a bit roughly and with not much concern. But, that was how he was, and that was more or less how he'd been programmed to be.

And in a moment, he would display that attitude yet again, "Lose some weight. Catching you from sixty feet wasn't easy" He bluntly said, causing Aurora's face to change color as fast as a chameleon would change its disguise. "G-Geez, at least show some respect..." She mumbled, revealing that shy side of hers. "Being part of a royal lineage, you really should act like one..."

"Hmph...I never said I wanted to be" Solo replied, making the girl give up with a great sigh.

"Fine, be that way"

But suddenly, just as the conversation had seemed to reach a conclusion, Solo had sensed another ominous presence at the corner of his eye. Quickly turning into Rogue once more, he immediately protected both of them with his own personal barrier, deflecting a large yellow shot that only spelled more manikin trouble for them. Unfortunately, those last three weren't alone.

In truth, the ones that were now buried under piles and piles of rocks were merely decoys to their true plot. Rogue cursed at himself for letting things go this way. For some reason, these wild manikins were much smarter than the ones that Celestia and Dealer had captured.

And now, a few of them proceeded to carry out their plan while the others held off the two Murian teens. Eventually, Aurora had realized what their true intentions were, but it was too late, and all she could do was widen her eyes in despair.

"N-NO! THEY'RE AIMING FOR THE CRYSTALS!!"

Even though she'd realized it, the manikins were already aiming, and with precision and accuracy, they opened fire...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonia: And that about does it for this week's chapter. Unfortunately, my partner's called in sick again, so I've brought someone different again...

Solo: ...........

Sonia: _Come on, say something_

Solo: ...Hey

Sonia: O~kay...anyway, what's your take on today's chapter, Solo?

Solo: ...Alright, I guess

Sonia: Any views on what'll happen next?

Solo:...Not really

Sonia: You know what, this isn't really working. Let's just move on to the terms of the week...

Filename: Aurora  
The 'current' priestess of Mu whom Solo's sister, Rinea, had passed down the title to before she passed away. In her wave state, she carries a bow with five strings which can fire arrows that perform various tricks, one of them being the ability to split into five independent beam arrows. She has a slightly shy personality which is rather unbefitting of her status. Currently, she works with Celestia in order to bring back the civilization of Mu in exchange for her power and assistance.

Filename: Mu  
A lost civilization that is said to have wielded great technology that even surpasses the technology at present. This civilization had perished due to a colossal-scale explosion that had occured long ago. The reasons for the explosion are still unknown. Since Solo and Aurora were very young during the time, they do not know much about the events that had taken place. It'd seemed they were also protected by Rinea during the explosion, but they weren't transformed into crystal, unlike the others.

Sonia: And now, here's the clue words for next week's chapter!

*Virtual screen appears*

The words turn out to be 'awakening', 'black', and 'hole'

Solo: ...Are these words even supposed to tell us anything?

Sonia: Actually, they usually do.

Solo: Hmph...whatever.


	9. Changing Destiny

Hmm...nothing much to say. I think I may go on hiatus soon to continue another story of mine, or finish school work, or maybe do some concept artwork, or maybe something else. but I guess it all depends on how busy I'll be and how much of a mental block I'll be getting these past next weeks. I kinda like how this chapter ends. It's a bit quick, but I'm happy with it.

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 9: Changing destiny

"NO! THEY'RE AIMING FOR THE CRYSTALS!" Aurora yelled in despair as she and Rogue tried in vain to intercept; however, it was much too late for them to be able to do anything to stop a load of manikins from attacking. All at once, they opened fire at the shimmering targets...

Fortunately though, a large flaming wave human had arrived just in time. Driving his large fists into the ground, he created large walls made of steaming hot lava that seemed to flow from an unknown source. Thanks to that quick effort, the numerous attacks of the manikins were instantly melted into the molten magma.

"Heh, looks like I got here in time! You should thank Ace later for sniffing you out" The large teen said, revealing himself to be Bud Bison in his Taurus Fire form. Not far from the group, another manikin planned an attack, but was thwarted in its tracks by a creeping shockwave that sped as fast as lightning. Looking over to where the shockwave had originated from, their eyes caught sight of an odd mettaur-shaped creature that looked rather human at the same time. With a big smile on his face, the small boy waved his free hand over to the group.

"Hi, Hi! Mettie wants to play!" He said, all perky as he waved his pickaxe round and round with joy. As much as Rogue and Aurora had thought their eyes were deceiving them, they apparently weren't; and not by a long shot.

"Is that...a mettaur?" the priestess asked, confused and distracted just as Rogue was. But for now, they would have to save the explanations for later, for the whole area was still filled with those yellow hostile blobs. Surprisingly though, you could almost tell they were acting strangely around the crystals. It was almost as if they were trying to stay away from them; Either that or destroy them anyway.

Noticing this, Rogue immediately decided to take a chance on a sudden hunch that had popped up in his head like a sudden light bulb flashing. Unsheathing his black sword, he dashed and sliced, hoping the attack would connect, and thankfully it actually worked. Upon contact, the manikin's arm was chopped right off like a clean cut vegetable and landed on the solid ground.

"I-It worked?" Aurora said in surprise. "But how did you know?"

Rogue silently replied, "...Lucky guess"

"Are you serious...?" But in any case, it'd worked, and now they actually had a good chance against the formerly invincible enemies.

"RAAARGGGHH! Volcano rush!" Taurus Fire exclaimed, engulfing his two hands with great flames. With one straight jab at his enemy, he'd sent it into a blazing inferno that swallowed the manikin up whole. Behind him, another foe fancied a punch, but the blob's fist was caught by Taurus' own. Releasing a wide grin, he squeezed the fist until it exploded and grabbed its neck with his other hand.

"See ya!" And in a loud bang of flaming amber, the manikin was no more. But before he could rest, he first had to deal with one more enemy which unfortunately he'd missed out. When the manikin was close enough to attack, it took that chance, but was thankfully interrupted by a sudden shockwave that rose from the ground like a tower, destroying half of the yellow lump of wave matter and leaving Taurus Fire to crisp of whatever was left of it.

"Phew, I didn't see that one coming. Thanks for the help, Mettie. I owe ya' one" The large teen thanked.

"Tee-hee, no problem, 'metto!" The former virus happily chirped. Apparently, he was more than capable of holding his own in a fight, despite being born from a lowly digger virus.

In another area, arrows were flying everywhere and the sounds of scraping metal could be heard. Rogue raised his sword to protect himself from an incoming blast, soon before he'd countered with a violet blast of his own via his special arm, stunning the manikin long enough to give Aurora a good second for a clear head-shot. Still on her toes, she quickly leaped backward to dodge an incoming fist which also lead to Rogue stabbing the manikin from behind.

Without even looking back, Rogue suddenly ducked his body, allowing Aurora to shoot five arrows straight at the yellow glob that was apparently behind him. Quickly standing up again, the Murian sliced the glob into several pieces with just a mere second.

Looking around them, they noticed that they'd seen the last of those grotesque beings for now.

"I think that's all of them" Aurora said, raising up her hand and closing her eyes to chant a short phrase. As she begun her spell, the littered bodies of the manikins had suddenly lit up like stars, giving off a glow as they broke off into tiny bits that quietly floated away with the breeze. And when it was done, she opened her blue eyes and returned her hand to her side.

"...These manikins...I feel a little sorry for them, but this is all I can do" She mumbled as she watched the specks of light fade away. For a moment, that little display had caught Rogue's attention. He became curious as to what that power was. Perhaps it was the reason why Celestia required her help.

"Thank you for your assistance, Solo" She continued, distracting the boy from his chain of thought. "And...I'm sorry for trying to persuade you by force. I know it was very selfish of me" And without even giving Rogue a moment to respond, she'd disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hmph...I didn't do that for your sake" he solemnly spoke to himself, reverting to his original state and looking into the night sky through a cracked hole of the cave. Somehow, the view seemed to match well with the green crystals whose shimmering only added to the night's beauty. This was something even Solo couldn't resist to look at even for just a short while.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Echo Ridge Hospital, Sonia and Mega continued to watch over their sleeping friend. As much as Hope had wanted to keep both her and her son company, she also had important things to take care of as a person and a mother, but trusted Sonia well enough to watch over in her steed.

Their mood, however, was quite the opposite of what they'd been feeling earlier. Right now, a rush of anxiety coursed through Sonia's veins and Mega's as well, if he _had_ veins. The reason: Sonia had received a message from Ace a few minutes before that he'd found a way to finally awaken Geo from his long slumber. As she sat next to the boy, only positive thoughts entered her now hopeful mind.

"Geo...we'll finally be able to wake you up. Just hold on a little while longer, okay?" She smiled as if she was actually conversing with him.

And then, that awaited knock on the door had finally sounded. Quickly standing from her seat, she opened the door to see Ace, Luna, and Pat, all excited and Anxious just as she was.

"Alright, people!" Ace began. "let's get started on operation: Wake Geo up from his seemingly non-stop coffee-less sleep!" The name itself sounded bad, but everyone was just to concentrated to even realize that obvious fact.

"First things first, you installed the program I sent you, right Sonia?" The officer asked, gaining a quick nod as a response.

"Good. That program will allow me to brief you guys in while you travel Geo's neuro-waves. Just like I told you in the message, Geo's current state's really messing up his mind; even up to the point of literally opening it up to foreign contact. To any other human, this would normally be impossible, but Geo's got a special wave pattern that makes him almost a whole different entity: the enigma waves"

Ending the explanation, both Sonia and Pat had merged into Harpnote and Alpha Duo respectively. Mega wouldn't quite be as useful as either of them, but he was still determined to join in anyway. Once again, Luna had to skip out because of the sole fact that she couldn't merge with her partner. Noticing this, the green rabbit-like EM-ian apologized.

"...I'm sorry, Luna. I really wish I could do something"

"No, it's not your fault, Vogue..." The blond teen replied with a small reassuring smile, but her true feelings dwelt deep inside her heart.

Ace had instructed the two wave humans to first volume down their frequency in order to safely enter Geo's neuro-waves deep inside his mind. This way, they could move freely without risking any mental damage to him, since entering a mind was a pretty difficult thing; let alone already impossible to do with any other person.

"Okay, please let this work" Harpnote said, closing her eyes in deep concentration and resting her hand inches away from Geo's forehead. On the opposite edge of the bed, Alpha Duo did the same, and after a couple of seconds had passed, both their bodies glowed a solemn and soothing light...

Opening her eyes once again, Harpnote's green round orbs swayed through what seemed to be the inside of Geo's mind...or at least, that's what it was said to be. Strangely though, it didn't really seem how she or Alpha Duo had pictured it.

"Are we...where I think we are?" The girl asked, blinking twice in succession just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah, I think we pretty much are" Mega replied from the MP-Hunter on Harpnote's arm, confirming with his brain and his eyes that they were, without a doubt, floating in deep space. Judging by the sight of all the shining stars, the fog-like formations known as galaxies that floated all around, and the wide array of colors that painted everything within, it was space in every angle and view.

"I'm not really getting all this, 'buku..." Cancer muttered.

"No kidding, I'm just as clueless as you are" Lyra added.

Just then, both teens heard a familiar voice through the devices attached on their arms. It was Ace. "Great, it's working. Alright, the area you're in right now is only the outer shell of Geo's mind. What you need to do is to make your way to the inner areas...fighting through some 'security' while you're at it"

Harpnote said in surprise, "Security?! You could've at least told us that earlie-"

Speaking of security, it'd seemed that they had finally shown themselves, and they weren't numbered in the tens, but the hundreds, almost filling up a huge amount of the space they were in. Their shape took on the form of Geo himself although their bodies were so luminous that you couldn't even see their bodies nor their faces; just the shape of his body and his hair

Seeing the bad situation that had suddenly sprung up from nowhere, Alpha Duo mumbled, "This can't be good..."

When they looked like they were finally about to strike, they didn't, confusing the two teens on why they hadn't done so. Not only that, but it also looked like they were forming a path as they started looking towards one united direction. And that direction...was focused towards a certain round planet sprayed with blue and green colors. Upon further observation, it was obviously planet Earth that they were directing at.

However, it was still confusing why they didn't attack in the first place, but Ace had a sort of idea. "I'm guessing Geo still has control of this part of his mind. I don't think that'll be the same with the inner areas, so be careful when you get there"

Heeding their superior's instructions, the two continued forward towards the home planet. As they entered the atmosphere though, the surroundings had suddenly changed into something a lot different than the former black space. Now, they were standing on flat concrete filled with tall buildings, intertwining wave roads, and virtual screens everywhere, one of which advertised Sonia and Belle's new duo group: Pink and Purple.

Alpha Duo said, "I'm thinking we're in Echo Ridge right now. How bout' you?"

"Yup, my thoughts exactly" Harpnote replied, "But geez...I never expected something like _this_ in Geo's mind"

"So...what _were_ you thinking then?"

"Hmm...actually what we saw awhile ago would've been fine. I mean, all he usually does in his free time is stargaze anyway. In school, inside his house, _outside_ his house, and even-"

Mega interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, we get the point. Now are you just gonna stand there or have you already realized that our 'hosts' are coming to greet us?"

Hearing that, she finally looked away from the virtual monitor to see those same 'shadows' shaped in Geo's image. This time, however, it didn't really seem like they were about to let them pass...and judging by their long bladed arms, they didn't plan to have a friendly sparring match either.

"Hey, Pat..."

"Yeah, I don't think they'll let us off the hook this time" The green haired teen smiled, pulling out his twin barrels and spinning them into aim.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, deep in the inner chambers of Geo's thoughts, the boy himself was currently tied up with yellow rings of chains that seemed to sprout out from anywhere. In front of him, a familiar figure stood tall as he looked at the brunette's sleeping form. And that figure, was none other than Geo himself. It was him, but yet it wasn't. It was rather easy to spot the difference since that factor lied in his bright yellow eyes.

"Those people...they'll be here soon" He mumbled, still gazing upon his counterpart. "I wonder though...how all of this will turn out..."

At the 'city' of Echo Ridge, Harpnote and Alpha Duo fended off the seemingly endless amount of copies as they headed towards a defined direction, or rather, a big hunch by Mega saying he'd sensed a large amount of wave energy from that area.

"You still okay there, Sonia?" The gunner asked just before quickly shooting six targets at random directions and reloading.

She quickly replied, "You don't have to worry about me" and wrapped a copy with strings that shred her enemy into pieces. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself"

"If you say so, ma'am" Pat concluded and the two proceeded towards the target point, fighting off whatever came at them. As they ran along, the path seemed to become more familiar to their eyes. If the world they were in truly reflected the true Echo Ridge, then the place they were headed at was none other than...

"Vista Point..." Harpnote stopped just as she'd stepped foot on the wide rectangular space that Geo would usually visit when he had the time. Taking a closer look for good measure, it really was an exact copy of Geo's favorite spot. From top to bottom, everything seemed the same.

Lyra muttered, "Wow, it really _is _Vista Point. But...where's Ge-"

"...The one you seek is right here" A voice suddenly echoed, right before Vista Point and everything else around them had started to distort into a misshaped image. Slowly, it all began to twist and turn until everything was either upside down or inside out. After that, the chained form of Geo appeared before them, along with the other look-alike who had yellow eyes instead of Geo's original color.

"Are you the ones this boy calls 'friends?'" The yellow-eyed Geo questioned, causing Harpnote to grip her guitar even tighter than before. Finally, she'd found the root cause of the problem, and she wasn't about to allow that problem to continue any longer.

"Darn right we're his friends! And we're taking him back whether you like it or not!"

Hearing this, the mystery man's eyes narrowed in slight anger as a black fog began to develop around his body. It seemed unnerving and ominous in every way possible. "I see...so you're here to retrieve him. Unfortunately though, I can't let you do that" The black smog had now enveloped around his entire body, and when it'd cleared, it only added to the list of familiar things they've already encountered during this little exploration.

The figure stepped forward and revealed his armored form. To everyone's surprise, it was Rockman, but the blue bomber sported the same eyes as his former human self had. Those bright yellow orbs stared into the shocked faces of the people in front of him. If that wasn't bad enough, the seraph-like White Ace form was about to make everything even worse.

"If you really wish to take him back...then fight me with everything you have!" His mighty roar quaked through the ground itself, and his very presence had made even Alpha Duo feel a drop of sweat drip down his cheek. If this was their opponent, then their chances were pretty much dimmed out like darkness itself. Deep inside her core, Harpnote was shaking in fear, but she knew pretty well that this was their only option. Kicking out that useless emotion, she gripped her guitar tightly once again with determined eyes.

"Like I said before: We're taking him back whether you like it or not!"

Behind the impostor, Alpha Duo was already on the offensive. He swung one of his guns but was stopped when Rockman grabbed his wrist. With his other weapon he struck again only to end up the same. With both arms out, he decided to use his legs, giving Rockman a swift summersault before meneuvering in mid-air and shooting at his opponent, knocking him off-balance. At this, both he and Harpnote brought out cannons and immediately fired until a cloud of dust ensued. To finish off the combo, Alpha Duo summoned a red grenade in his hands and flung it right at Rockman, giving off a fiery explosion.

If their opponent was anything but normal then that would've worked, but unfortunately, that attack was more or less a tickle to the mighty 'Ace' form. "Is that all?" Rockman grunted. In a moment, his arm had changed into that large rifle-like form whose destructive ability leveled beyond comprehension. After charging it in a mere couple of seconds, he let out a colossal white beam with yellow sparks encircling it. Thankfully they had managed to slip away from the attack, but when they looked at the damage it'd done they could only flinch. It literally took out a whole building which had about a hundred floors now buried beneath the earth.

"This...isn't going well" Pat muttered with a cautious smile. He thought that a move of that magnitude would take some time to use again, but he was terribly mistaken. Looking back at their enemy, both teens bet on their reflexes to once again dodge _two_ beams this time that were directly aimed at each. Alpha used his leg thrusters to his advantage and quickly dashed to the left with a boost. Harpnote on the other hand was left to avoid without any support. She managed to dodge it, but not completely since her right arm had a slight burn mark courtesy of the heat produced by the laser.

"Ouch...that one hurt..." the red-clad girl muttered as she held her scathed arm. From that display, it seemed that the energy created from the laser was so intense that it would even rip through the fortified cloth that EM humans wore for enhanced protection.

At the corner of his eye Rockman had sensed Alpha Duo sneaking up once again, this time gliding from above and firing a barrage of bullets that rained down on a solid barrier created by Rockman to defend himself. After doing so he used his six wings to appear right behind the floating Pat in a flash.

"What the?!" But before he could act, a strong kick had sent Alpha Duo crashing back down to the ground, following another beam blast that was sure to hit if it weren't for Harpnote who quickly pushed him aside, leaving her to take the full pressure of the blast.

"Sonia, 'buku!" Cancer called out urgently after hearing the loud tremor from the attack. With that kind of force, she would be just about dissolved right now.

But she wasn't, and although she was barely standing on her two feet, she was at least still among the living. "...That was pretty close..."

Upon observation, blocks of thick but broken ice could be seen surrounding the girl. Strangely it was shaped as a dome. Gathering those two facts in his mind, Alpha Duo came up with a sound conclusion. _"I get it...since that beam's made of concentrated pulse and heat, she used a barrier and froze it with another battle card. I'd think it was freeze knuckle since that one has the widest range..."_

But whatever the case was at least she'd cheated death; however, that defense of hers had only blocked out the vaporizing effects and not the magnitude of the beam itself. That was the reason why she could barely even keep her balance. Noticing this, Rockman quickly took that to his advantage.

"Pitiful thing...you can't even stand straight anymore" And aiming once again at Harpnote, he planned to finish the job this time. "This is checkmate for you. Farewell"

"Don't get full of yourself!" A deep voice suddenly yelled, following the swift entrance of a boy with pure white hair and pitch black armor. In his hands he carried a large blade which he'd used to collide with Rockman's buster and change its direction completely.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hmph...now another one shows itself. You people just don't know when to give up" The yellow eyed blue bomber said, irritated by the newcomer in front of him that decided to drop in on the show. As Rogue stared back, the look on his face showed a similar irritation. But then again, he usually _did_ look irritated by one thing or another.

"I hope you liked the back-up i sent you!" Ace happily spoke from an invisible device planted on Harpnote's sense of hearing. "Bud's here too, but it'll be too much stress on Geo's mind if too many people are there all at once so I sent Solo instead. I've figured out a way to forcefully get Geo outta there. See those yellow chains around him? Those're the things stopping him from coming back to reality. What you guys need to do is break those chains"

And without a moment to waste, the trio immediately got started on that plan. Alpha Duo and Rogue stood tall in front of Rockman, ready to fight another round. Meanwhile Harpnote sprinted straight at where Geo slept surrounded by chains with the idea of snapping them loose. Quickly, Rockman shot at her, but the laser failed to connect when Rogue used the impenetrable barrier of Mu to stop it. Rogue grunted when he noticed that the attack managed to create a very large crack on the shield's surface.

"...You're fighting us" He muttered, signalling his companion to attack. At once, the ponytailed teen brought forth a barrage of fire by rapidly pulling both triggers. As a result, Rockman used the large buster to shield himself before using the weapon's small attached blades to effortlessly block a series of slices and dices by Rogue's sword. At the last clash, Rockman grabbed the sword using just one hand and used as little energy as possible to blast Rogue a few ways away with a weak buster shot. He then moved to attack Alpha Duo by firing a fully charged flare. Just as he'd expected, Alpha used his thrusters to move out of the way.

"It's useless" Rockman said, firing a weaker but quicker second shot right where Alpha Duo had stopped. This time the strike connected and hit him rather hard seeing that he was now kneeling on one knee. "Come on, Sonia...I'm not sure how long we can last..."

Some distance away from the battle Harpnote smashed on the chains repeatedly with a widesword. The thing was that she wasn't really getting any work done on the enchanted strings of steel. With every slash her whole body seemed to tire out more, up to the point where she'd already dropped to her knees due to the invisible burden known as exhaustion.

"Not yet...I'm not...done yet..." With great determination she attempted to regain her balance, desperately trying to ignore her limits and the burning mark on her arm that continued to sting like a needle. Finally, Mega's impatience had finally exploded and the AM-ian transed out from the MP-Hunter like a bat outta hell, releasing his frustration on the chains in front of him.

"Wake up, kid! You've been sleeping too damn long! WAAAKE UUUUP!" Along with that vigorous roar, Mega wrapped his claws in green flaring energy that raged on with his fuming anger. He sliced at the chains with his enhanced talons and never seemed to slow down. Actually he just seemed to speed up with every scrape as he called out Geo's name.

Beside him, Harpnote had finally resumed her position and rapidly smashed on the locks as well. With both of their strengths combined, the chains finally began to show signs of damage. Without even stopping to notice, the two continued to strike down on the rings.

And finally, with one last harmonized attack...the chains had broke.

Rockman was just about finished with his opponents when he'd suddenly realized that he was too late. When he slowly turned his head his eyes widened at his counterpart who had now broken free of the impostor's control and had fully awakened in front of him. "Damn...was I too late?"

The true Geo, now in the form of 'Ace' Rockman as well, stood before him with his buster aimed. The other planned to reciprocate, but a weakened Rogue had suddenly grabbed his arms from behind and stopped any movement whatsoever. "Shoot, now!" the Murian yelled as he used the last of his strength to hold the impostor down.

With a nod of confirmation, Rockman fired at his mirror image. Before the laser had struck its target, Alpha Duo used his boosters one last time to push himself and Rogue out of harm's way, leaving only the other White Ace to feel the beam's wrath.

And then...it was all over.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why did you take control over my mind?" Geo asked the yellow eyed impostor who now lay down flat on his back. He felt defeated and ashamed as if he'd failed an important mission. At first he didn't respond, making the brunette ask again. This time, the mysterious boy answered back.

"Not long from now a tragedy will befall everything and everyone on this planet. If you still don't know, I am one of the many beings you people set free when you destroyed that meteor not very long ago. A few handful of us have resided in each of your bodies. The ones who failed to find a host; however...have become the 'manikins' that you people face now"

"...So that's why I heard a voice that time," Solo interrupted. "I heard a voice saying 'save me'. I guess that's one of you?"

"That's right. You humans have escaped the first trial of the meteor, but there will be another in the form of a black hole which will most likely swallow your planet. I am the holder of 'White Ace' that enables you to use my power at certain times. The reason I took control of you was because you would prove useless against the black hole when the time came. You see...the power you hold right now is not even half of what my own can do, and in order to use that power again I had to take full control of your body. But...you were just too strong. I couldn't even materialize enough to show my true form..."

The group paused for awhile to let everything sink in their heads. They were finally able to gather some important information, but there were still a lot of things they didn't know.

"Just who are you guys, anyway?" Pat asked. "That's one question I've been asking myself since I got the power of 'Spade',"

"In due time, I will tell you. But for now...answer me this, Geo Stellar: When the time comes that you must face the coming tragedy...will you do everything you can to stop it? Even if it means throwing everything away?"

That question shot like an arrow through Geo's surprised face. Throwing everything away? Just what did he mean by that? Would the only means of stopping this so called 'tragedy' be to 'throw everything away' like he'd said? He thought about it and realized, there's always more than one way of doing things.

"No...I won't throw everything away...because I'll just find another way. Even if you say I won't be strong enough when the time came, doesn't mean things will go exactly as you say. Something doesn't happen just because someone said so, but it'll happen if the people _let_ it happen"

Geo felt pretty sure about his words. He'd learned so many things through the years, fighting against all kinds of problems and tragedies. So what if destiny said that the world was going to end? It doesn't mean it'll actually happen, and Geo had already put a stop to a couple of them anyway.

And with envy towards the human race the being known as White Ace spoke, "I see...you people are really something else. You speak words of hope and change but I pray that you'll be able to justify those words with actions. For now I will simply watch..." The impostor soon faded away after ending his speech to rest. Along with him, the environment soon started to fade away as well.

"Good work, all of you" Ace applauded, "I was kinda worried for a sec but you guys pulled through in the end. Since Geo's gained control over his mind this space is soon gonna kick the bucket. You don't really have to do anything else; Just wait and enjoy the ride" Soon after he'd said that, Pat faded away, followed by the descendant of Mu. All that was left now was Sonia and the owner of the mind himself. For a second they just stared at each other, but then Geo finally opened his mouth.

"Thank you...Sonia" he smiled, making the pink haired teen idol smile as well.

"No problem, it's what friends are for. Oh, and Geo?"

"Yeah?"

At that second Geo felt a pair of warm arms suddenly wrap themselves around his body, as well as a soft forehead that rested itself on his red jacket. She embraced him tightly as she blushed and whispered, "Geo, I'm glad...you're back. I really am..." Geo blushed just like she did, not knowing how to react at first, but soon he wrapped his own arms gently around her as everything around them slowly turned into fragments of crystals that floated away in graceful spirals.

And they stayed like that, close to each other until they faded away as well with all that was left.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonia: And now's it's time for the STR: Celestia post-show! Sorry, we're still thinking of a good name for it ahaha...

Geo: it's hard to believe that we _still_ don't have a good name for it.

Sonia: Well you can blame the producers for that. They're the ones taking so long deciding on a name. Oh, by the way folks, it seems my broadcast partner's finally back! Please give him a warm welcome!

*Applauding sounds*

Sonia: So, what exactly happened to you anyway?

Geo: I'd...rather not talk about it-

Mega: He fell right off the roof when he was stargazing again! You 'shoulda seen it!

Sonia: Wh-What?! But I thought you called in sick!

Geo: Well...technically I 'was' sick...in a way.

Sonia: Geez, you really should fill us in with complete details next time!

Geo: Yeah, sorry about that.

Sonia: Oh well, no harm done I guess. Anyway, here's the words of the week!

Filename: Impulse Burner  
'White Ace' Rockman's signature attack. This beam condenses the intense heat created inside the buster and releases the energy in a massive laser attack that disintegrates even the toughest of metals. Normally, the buster would explode before even releasing it, but the endless supply of wave energy that the 'card' forms possess is able to distribute the enormous amount of heat as well.

Filename: Mettie  
Formerly a mettaur virus, this one was fused with the energy gained from a captured manikin. Just like his predecessor, he carries a large pickaxe (Which is arguably almost the same size as him) and is able to wield it normally despite his own size. He seems to have also gained human intelligence and emotions which greatly differs from that of a virus. He has a cheerful personality which resembles his child-like nature.

Geo: And now, here's the clue words for next week's chapter.

The words turn out to be 'spica', 'date', and 'mettie'

Geo: Date? That's new.

Sonia: I'm kinda curious already, but we're gonna have to save that for another time coz' it's just about time for us to end this week's show.

Geo: See you next time.


	10. Day at Spica Mall

Hey, I'm back. Sorry if I was a little late. I've been busy with a ton of things like exams and stuff but at least it's over now. I'm also gonna be working on concept art drawings now so expect the next chapter to be a little late too. The supposed date won't be too lengthy but I'm taking it one step at a time. Also, I've recently learned of an awkward fact about Solo. I'm not sure if its true (because i haven't finished RNR3 yet) but it says something about him in wikipedia which I thought was quite awkward and funny at the same time. I might add it soon.

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 10: Day at Spica Mall

In a wide and almost empty room, a woman with long black hair and blood-red eyes stared at the only thing that existed in the hollow area. Her eyes looked with curiosity upon a great swirling ball swaddled in calm violet flames. There were also silver rings that moved slowly around the ball as if they were orbiting around it like planets. Nothing else material could be seen other than that and the dull grey space that the giant ball resided in. A good fact to take note of was that a few of the rings were colored, unlike the rest that had a rather lifeless tone. One was black, another was white, and two more were red and green respectively.

Suddenly, a flash behind the woman revealed the orange haired, aqua blue-clad man known as Torrent. "Lady Milenia, as you know four of the Keepers have already awakened. Only a few more and we'll be able to begin our main base of operations. But I have to ask, why do you still experiment with the manikins? Aren't they just failed puppets that've already become useless to us?" He asked, his tone filled with serious curiosity.

With a cold tone as her eyes gazed upon the orbiting ball, the woman answered, "Did you already forget? Both the manikins and the Keepers originate from one single source. Although their home doesn't exist anymore, _they_ still do. And as long as they exist we can still put them to good use"

"I see..." the rifleman replied, "But I wonder about Dealer's plans. Sure they have a different goal than ours, but something still seems off. I think we need to keep a closer watch on them...just to make sure they don't cut out on our agreement"

After having said that, Torrent walked a few steps forward and pressed his gaze to where Milenia's was currently at. "Will this...really be able to change my destiny? Me...and my brother too?"

For seconds they just stared, but finally the woman spoke, still focusing her vision on the same object. "I believe it will. Every destiny is changeable....just like the cards of a fortuneteller are always changing depending on the events that play out..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Geo was finally allowed to leave the hospital, seeing that there was no longer a need to keep him confined. Hope rejoiced at the sight of her now awakened son and so did the rest of his friends. He was also able to attend school now, but his classmates had a much less joyful greeting, mainly because he was said to 'have caught a fever' instead of  
'having caught a deadly mental illness that almost cost him his own psychological system'.

But in between all of those things there was one particular side-effect that came as a surprise to everyone but Ace. And that side-effect was...

"So...you _really_ can't remember anything from that time?" Sonia asked the spiky haired brunette sitting behind her school desk.

"No, I really can't" Geo replied, "I can only remember what happened before I went into a coma and what happened when I actually woke up. I can't recall anything in between" Oddly, Geo had lost his memory of what had happened in his mind. Ace rather expected that since everything crumbled away once the intruder finally called it quits and fled into his subconsciousness once more.

With her head slightly tilted down the girl sighed deeply, "So I guess you don't remember _that_ either..." She sounded a bit disappointed, but yet a little relieved for some odd reason. Maybe it was because she just acted without thinking that time. Or maybe there was another reason.

"What do you mean by _that_? Did something bad happen?" He asked, causing Sonia to quickly sway her head while waving her palms rapidly in rejection. "N-No, nothing happened; Nothing at all...ahaha..." The obvious blush on her face made her seem plenty suspicious already, but Geo thought he'd just ask her again another time because a beep from his MP-Hunter had suddenly cut his attention short.

Pressing a small 'answer' button on the screen, the face of the _slightly_ happy-go-lucky satella police officer was revealed. "Yo! Glad to see you're back in tip-top shape. I've got a little surprise for all of you so drop by when you have the chance okay?" And just like that, the screen had disappeared, only to reappear before the two teens could wonder in confusion.

"And by 'when you have the chance' I kinda mean right now. It's already 4 P.M. and I know you guys are dismissed by then" When the screen disappeared, both wondered if it would come up a third time. Thankfully, it seemed like the last one.

Lyra began, "That was strange...what do you think he wants?"

"Beats me" Mega grunted in response. "Knowing that guy, a surprise could mean almost anything; from the end of the world to the end of his shift"

At that, both teens nodded their heads in emphasis. "Agreed..."

Just as Ace had requested, Geo and co. were gathered at Ace's personal lab surrounded with enormous glass windows that gave off a clear view of a wide area. As Solo looked below at the view with crossed arms, his ears focused on what was being said at the moment.

"Thanks for coming, everyone" The blue haired officer greeted, "Before I start, take a look at the monitor. Some of you might've seen this in the news yesterday, but I'll just show it anyway" Bringing up the large virtual screen, Ace displayed a recorded newscast that contained a very important piece of information. In front was a glasses-wearing news reporter who began to speak after adjusting his lenses.

"The main headline today is that of the implementation of the new 'district system' starting tomorrow. This new system divides Echo Ridge into six individual sectors namely Topaz, Garnet, Sapphire, Jade, Emerald, and Crystal. The first three districts have already been opened to the public for the longest time, but people have been anxiously awaiting the day when the last three sectors would be released, completing the 'district system'. For now, however, only Jade and Emerald are scheduled to open, but kids, teens, and adults alike are excited about the new sights they'd be able to see in these new districts. One of these is the highly acclaimed Spica Mall which is said to become one of the main 'hang-out' places once open-"

"There you have it" Ace began, closing the virtual monitor. "As you all know, Topaz is where all the residential homes are, Garnet is where most of the business corporations are, and all the others are a mix of a lot of things. Jade though is said to be the main entertainment district due to the fact that it's got Spica Mall and a few other key sights too"

Luna asked, "So...this leads to what conclusion again?"

At that, Ace reached into his pocket and flapped out a few slips of red paper with writings, its most noticeable being the words 'One day pass'. "Right now, Spica Mall is closed off for today but only to those who don't have one of these. These simple pieces of paper not only offer an advanced screening of the place, but also a 50% percent discount on _all_ shopping prices, and the chance to participate in a contest that Spica Mall will be having later on"

Everyone, with the exception of Solo of course, felt a rush of surprise in their bodies. They weren't actually expecting something like this.

"Everyone deserves a break, and you guys have already earned yours long ago" Ace said before handing each one of them a piece. Once Solo got his, however, he merely handed it back with that cheerless presence of his. "...I don't need it. I only came here because I thought you had more information. If that's the case, then I don't see a need to be here"

But suddenly, Luna had grabbed the ticket on Ace's hand and slapped it right on Solo's forehead like a bullet, making it stick there until he finally took it off in a swarm of irritation. "...What the hell's your prob-"

"You can't just waste something like this!!" The blonde angrily interrupted. "I am NOT about to tolerate a wasteful action like that. As a member of my campaigning team, you need to have an attitude worth complementing!"

"Yeah, come on dude" Bud added, "You should have some fun at least _once _in awhile. I don't think moping around all day would do 'ya any good"

"I can't disagree with that" Pat added as well with a smile. "You really should try out new things...even though it might seem like hell for you to do them. You'll feel better afterward"

And when the rest of the group decided to pile up even more reasons why the Murian should join them, his mind could only think of one option remaining: Just do what they say so they'll stop whining and leave you alone. As much as he hated thinking about it, there wasn't really much hope for him to win the fight.

"Tch...I shouldn't have came here in the first place..." He said, finally surrendering to the endless blabbering of his companions; a not-so-perfect example of what was called 'Peer Pressure' although the reason was because of irritation instead of camaraderie.

Ace started, "Good then it's settled. Oh, and one more thing; take this little fella with you too. He's been...kind of a _pain_ lately" With the push of a button from his MP-Hunter, bits of data began to form in front of him until it'd finally formed into a single being. That being was none other than a bored looking Mettie who let out a wide yawn which was surprising for his small size.

"Mettie's bored...big bro Ace and big bro Acid are really bo~ring, 'metto..." The child-like virus muttered with a sleepy tone. Neither Geo nor Sonia knew about his existence until now, and when they'd finally caught sight of it they immediately rushed up to him as fast as lighting with looks of curiosity and amazement.

"Wow, he looks a bit like a mettaur! But so much cuter!" The pink haired teen said as she pinched the little boy's somewhat chubby cheeks.

"Yeah, it's really impressive" Geo added before taking a look at Ace. "How did you do it?"

"Long story, but let's just say it had something to do with that manikin data you sent me" the officer replied, "Anyway, just take him okay? It's getting hard to finish any work with a kid always being there to literally _delete_ a five hours worth of it. And...I'm just not good with little kids, you know? And apparently Acid's even worse than I am. No offense, by the way"

"None taken..." his EM partner replied with a saddened tone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the wave liner stop, Geo and co. noticed the new 'district system' already in place. As they stared at a new virtual map shown at the liner's stop they saw that the whole city of Echo Ridge was indeed divided into six districts. When one sector was chosen, it would show the list of wave liners present in that certain district. Before the new system took effect, people would always see their destination right away instead of first choosing one of the six districts. Because of this, people usually had to make about two or three stops if the destination was far away. With the district system people are taken directly to their chosen spots with a dedicated 'district liner' without any halts in between. In addition, these liners have doubled in number which would prove efficient in the future.

Their destination was the Jade District which was also home to Spica Mall. After inputting their course, a green wave liner a.k.a district liner appeared before them in a flash. The atmosphere inside wasn't only likeable but the riding was so smooth it was like you weren't even moving inside.

And in about 5 short minutes they were finally at the highly anticipated Spica Mall. Just when they'd brushed off their amazement of the new wave liners, that same emotion had come back to them once again in a different form.

"WHOA! JUST LOOK AT THIS PLACE!!" the cap wearing Bud blurted out as soon as he'd seen the inside, his jaw almost literally dropping from his face.

Vogue added, "My analysis says that Spica Mall has recently become the most popular entertainment center even _before _it was released. Wow...that's pretty something"

Everywhere they looked they saw a multitude of stores and floors that reached a topping seven stories with both outdoor and indoor sections. The main color theme of the mall was a cheerful green mixed with the various colors of the stalls and shops that gave off a vibrant feel. It also consisted of multiple wave roads which only added to its look. Even though the guests were limited to only those with special passes it seemed that a ton of people carried them, judging from all the people walking around excitedly.

Luna began, "Okay then, I guess I'll head to the jewelry store first. I saw it on ad yesterday that this shop has jewels from across the glo-" Just before finishing her sentence, her observant eyes caught a sneaky white haired mouse walking out of the loud mall as quietly as humanly possible. Too bad it wasn't enough for him to get away without being noticed.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" She yelled, pulling the irritated Solo by his blue scarf and dragging his feet across the pavement. "That's it, I'm keeping a close watch on you! Come on Bud, let's go!" And the trio left with Luna still forcefully dragging the boy by his neck-wear.

"She's almost like a warden sometimes" Pat giggled before placing his gloved hands in his pockets. "Well, I better get going now too. Hey, Mettie, care to join me? I'll buy you some ice cream if we find any, alright?" When he said that, it was almost as if he'd meant that at Geo and Sonia, seeing that he added a quick blink at the two before walking off, the former virus cheerfully following behind with playful steps as he wondered what exactly this 'Ice cream' was.

Noticing that sly wink, Sonia's face turned a slight pink as she shot a quick look at Geo but then immediately focused her vision elsewhere. Geo on the other hand was pretty clueless on Pat's little action. It was almost as if it just came out the other ear.

Seeing that everyone else had gone their separate ways, Geo decided to go his own way as well. "I guess I'll be going now too-"

"W-Wait!" Sonia exclaimed, catching the brunette's undivided attention. For a split second she paused in a panic, trying to think of what exactly to say. She continuously brushed thought after thought until finally...

"I was...wondering if you could help me pick out some clothes" After realizing what she'd apparently said, her mind kicked and screamed, "_pick out some clothes?! What were you thinking?!"_

"Umm...shouldn't you ask another girl's opinion about that? I mean, I don't think I'll be much help-"

"B-But you're the only one here, right? So...Please?" Sonia concluded, her face still blushing, and her eyes still looking down at the ground. She actually looked rather cute when she was embarrassed, and Geo actually thought the same, now that his face looked more or less flushed as well.

"W-Well...I guess I could help you out. But just so you know, I'm _really_ not familiar with a girl's fashion sense" But those words were already good enough for Sonia. After all, the whole thing was just an excuse to spend some time with him.

"Thanks, Geo" she replied with a mental sigh of relief, but there was still one more thing that needed some concern. The teen idol brought up a menu from her MP-Hunter and quickly picked out one from the many choices from the list. In a flash, notable changes could be spotted in her appearance. Her eyes were now crystal blue and her hair was a similar color. It was also styled a bit differently and still matched that everlasting pink theme of hers.

"I'm not about to walk through a whole mall looking like Sonia Strumm. It's times like these when a good disguise comes in handy. Well, how do I look?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a short while Sonia had chosen a particular store whose brand was pretty popular thanks to its unique and stylish designs. She'd actually bought a few pieces from this same brand already in the past, one of those being her favorite pair of pink-striped sleeves.

"Wow, this store has a bigger selection than all the others" she said before looming her eyes over the various threads and styles printed on them. some of them were on a whole different class in terms of looks while others were much simpler. Sonia's fashion sense was more or less in the middle of the two. She didn't like clothes that were too 'loud' but instead chose those that had a cuter style.

"Geo, which one of these looks better?" Sonia asked, holding up two cloth hangers that carried a light pink short-sleeved shirt with a hood on one hand, and on the other, a darker pink long sleeved shirt that was almost designed like a jacket but much thinner. Taking a look at both choices, Geo's stationed head looked from one shirt to the other as he tried as hard as he could to spot the positives and negatives. After stressing his brain and bad fashion sense to the limit, he hesitantly pointed at the lighter shirt only because he'd always seen her with light-toned clothes. Well, at least he managed to choose one.

"My thoughts exactly!" the disguised idol smiled in reply, making her shopping partner sigh as if he'd won a million zenies in a casino. "_...I was actually right? Man, I'm really not cut out for this..."_

It was clearly obvious though that Geo was just guessing. Even someone with Bud's intelligence level would be more than enough to spot that. But still, it made Sonia all the more happy because at least he was trying. At that second however, a sharp pain on her right arm had suddenly caused her to drop what she was carrying and grip the hurting area tightly.

"Sonia, what's wrong?!" Geo urgently asked, scanning her arm from top to bottom until she smiled and swayed her head. "It's nothing, just a little scratch is all" It was then that Geo realized that the pink sleeve on her right arm was slightly bulkier than the left. Upon closer observation, he could see that there was actually a few wraps of medical bandages around it. Also, he finally remembered where that had come from: It was the burn mark created by White Ace's Impulse Burner attack.

"That wound...it was my fault, wasn't it?" the brunette mumbled with saddened eyes. Alternately, Sonia's eyes had widened in surprise. "You...remember that?"

"Yeah, I do now. I put you guys in danger just for my sake. And because of that you got hurt. If I only had more control of that form then maybe this wouldn't have hap-"

"N-No, it wasn't your fault at all!" Sonia defended, surprising her visor-wearing companion. "You didn't do anything wrong. This happened because I got careless in that fight and that's all. And don't blame yourself for going into a coma like that. After all...you did it to save me in the first place. If you hadn't turned into White Ace and saved me that time, I don't know what would've happened to me. So, don't worry about it...okay?" She concluded with a warm smile. Hearing those words and seeing that smiling face, Geo couldn't help but smile back even though just a bit. He couldn't say anything, but he was grateful, and truly at that.

They stared at each other in a calm silence as if they didn't need any words to communicate. That was, until...

"Oh, hey you two! What're you guys doing here?" A small familiar voice suddenly spoke out as soon as she saw her two friends. Even without taking a look at who it was, the two immediately backed away from each other and turned their heads in completely opposite directions as blushes of embarrassment appeared on their faces. Finally glancing over their shoulders, they spotted a smiling Belle who had fortunately not seen that whole 'episode'. Surprisingly she'd seen through her disguise but that was kind of expected from her own singing partner.

Sonia hesitantly replied, "Oh, h-hey Belle. Fancy seeing you here!" Unfortunately, their red faces were still as obvious as sand in a desert, which the purple-clad girl quickly took note off.

"Hmm? Why are your faces all red-"

"That's not important!" Sonia yelled back at once. "I-It's just a little hot in here, that's all! Right, Geo?!"

"Uh, yeah, that's it..." the boy shyly added as he scratched his cheek with his index finger, and weirdly it looked like Belle was actually believing that vague statement. If there were two things Sonia had learned from working with Belle for the past two weeks, one would be that she actually has a slightly shy personality outside of work, and the other would be that she was slightly gullible as well; two things that made her seem like she had a split personality.

Minutes after, Geo and Sonia were walking in the fashionable green lit hallways of Spica Mall once again, this time with Belle. At that point, Geo had realized that neither Mega nor Harp had spoken a single word since they'd entered the mall. "Hey Mega, you've been pretty quiet for the past hour. Usually you'd be talking every 10 seconds"

The AM-ian replied, "Yeah, about that; little miss instrument over here begged me to keep quiet the whole time. I dunno why but I think it's got something to do with you and S-"

"Stop your barking and keep quiet!" Harp butted in, giving the blue armored alien a quick jab on the head with her circular grey hands. And Geo, as oblivious as he was to a lot of things, decided to hold his question in check. He wasn't really the type to actually keep persuading someone for a straight answer...unless there was an urgent need to anyway.

Sonia started, "By the way, Belle, how come you're not wearing a disguise? Wouldn't you feel kind of uncomfortable walking around such a popular mall like this with tons of people? I mean, sure only ticket holders can enter today, but if you look around it's kinda like _everyone's_ got one"

"That's true, but I'm not nearly as famous as you are" Belle replied, clasping her hands together behind her. "So I don't really think people know me yet"

But speak of the devil, one of the many floating advertisements was just about to change that. The group stopped in front of that certain ad to see multiple images of the singing duo as a commentator spoke with words of excitement.

'On November 15th, a new chapter in music history will be written as a singing sensation from the past teams up with an upcoming singer who shows shining promise. The returning singer is none other than Sonia Strumm! And the promising new-blood is known as Belle Stern! Together they form 'Pink and Purple' who will be performing their very first concert together! We hope to see you there!'

"...I think you spoke too soon, Belle" Geo muttered as the floating monitor switched to another advertisement pertaining to next-generation kitchenware. Everyone who'd just seen that commercial, who were pretty numerous to count, were immediately hit with feelings of surprise coupled with excitement. From afar, the group could already hear whispers both loud and soft about the upcoming event. Some displayed their surprise to Sonia's comeback after four years, while others concerned themselves about the rising star that Sonia was to be partnered with.

"Hey, isn't that Belle Stern over there?!" A jumpy fan loudly announced. Thanks to that, people averted their attention as quick as lightning towards the purple dressed teen.

"Uh oh...maybe I really _should've_ worn a disguise..." Now that they were more or less about to be swarmed by a horde of people it looked like there was only one option left out of the current situation. Thinking quickly, Geo decided to test out a last minute hypothesis. If he turned into Rockman now it would most likely be in the front page the next day, but there was still something else he'd recently learned from Ace.

"Quick, hold on tight and don't let go!" Geo ordered and the two girls nodded before taking hold of his hands. Immediately, the three teens started to disappear until nothing was left of them, not to the human eye anyway. Both Sonia and Belle held on tightly to Geo's hands as he swiftly led them to a safe area. After moments of clattering footsteps he finally found a concealed corner where Sonia could pop out a quick disguise, changing Belle's appearance before anyone could even notice.

"There, that should just about do it. See? I told you a disguise would come in handy"

"Yeah...I'm sorry. I didn't think something like this would happen" Belle replied with a tone of gratitude. "Thanks Sonia, you really saved me there. Oh, and you too, Geo"

The brunette answered, "No problem at all"

"Yup, it's what friends are for!" Sonia happily added. If you think about it, she'd been saying that sentence a lot that it was sort of becoming her catch phrase already.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Ace was still caught up in his own work as he brought up floating monitors over and over again like a flipping textbook. It seemed that he was searching long and hard for something that continued to slip his grasp.

"Ace, why don't you take a break? You've been at it long enough already" Acid said but the officer merely smiled with a shake of his head.

"Nah, I feel like I gotta take care of this first" he replied, bringing up one last screen, this time the image being that of the altered mettaur virus known as Mettie. "I need to know why Dealer and Celestia keep experimenting on these things. By fusing the patterns of the manikin and the mettaur I came up with a more advanced kind of virus. Heck, I wouldn't even call him a virus anymore 'coz he acts and thinks too much like a human being already. Which makes me wonder; Do those two groups plan on doing something like this? Or maybe they've got something much deeper up their sleeves..."

For a few more seconds he thought. He reflected and reflected...until

"Gaahh! All this thinking's pulling my head apart!" He shouted to himself before grabbing a popular candy bar and munching on it as fast as a mouse.

Acid sighed, "...Sometimes I just don't get you. At any rate, i've finished analyzing all the data on Mettie. I'll bring it up on the screen.

And with an audibled blink, different kinds of charts flashed up on the same screen that the image of the former virus was on. For an average person all that data would be much too difficult to even understand.

"Okay...let's see what we have here" Ace began swaying his eyes around the multitude of data before him. Typing in a few commands even more streams of classified information appeared as if there was no stop to it. At one point, however, Ace put the flow of data to an immediate stop because one single piece had caught his attention, and not for the better. At once he stood up from his chair in a rush that it tumbled down after.

"Not good! Acid, we gotta get to Spica Mall and fast!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geo: That's it for this chapter. We hope you enjoyed it.

Sonia: Unfortunately we won't be having the terms of the week, but we've got something else planned for today!

Geo: This'll be the first edition of 'the four year gap'. In this section we'll be looking at the differences between the characters at present and their younger counterparts.

Sonia: For this edition we'll be checking the 'personality differences' of the characters. Please take a look at the monitor behind us!

*analyzing...25...50...75...100...analysis complete. Displaying...*

*Geo's maturity differs greatly from his younger self but his slightly shy attitude remains the same*

*Solo's personality remains more or less unchanged, but his view towards other people has somewhat improved*

*Pat's personality has become more refined now that the inner threat within his mind has now vanished. He is much more collective and decisive*

*Bud has become much more outspoken and has gained a solid will which sometimes causes him to rush in without thinking much about it*

*Luna remains as strong-willed as ever and her leadership qualities have only grown*

*Sonia's kind and warm-hearted personality remains unchanged, however, she still keeps that occasional mischievous behavior, sometimes dragging Geo along*

Sonia: Huh?! Wait a minute, that's not true! Right, Geo?!

Geo: Well...you kinda did drag me along to come shopping with you in this chapter...

Sonia: B-But that- I-I mean- umm...

Geo: Let's...just move on to the clue words for the next chapter

The words come up as *Luna* *fuse* and *vogue*

Geo: We're just about out of time now so I guess we'll see you next time. See you, folks.


	11. The mind of an ace

Yo, I'm back. Sorry it took awhile but I was busy drawing concept arts on the characters. I've already posted one on Solo, Geo, and Sonia up at my deviantart page. I think i've said this a number of times already but my username there is Gibder. Well i don't have much to say right now so we'll just head straight to the fic.

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd wave  
Chapter 11: The mind of an ace

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

all around the wide area, loud crashes and noises could be heard repetitively. These noises could be traced towards one little innocent looking Mettie. Right now, however, his aura had completely changed into that of a berserk child wildly swinging his pickaxe, creating shockwaves that even pierced through air. Alpha Duo was currently the little child's target for the sole purpose of absorbing his energy like what the previous manikins had done in the past.

"Damn...what's going on" the dual gunner asked himself just before leaping into the air to evade a crawling wave. Just when he thought he couldn't be reached in mid-air, the mettaur swung its axe towards him, flashing a mid-air shockwave that caused Alpha Duo to thrust to the right and bounce off a wall before another mid-air attack could hit him.

"Pat, he's giving off a pattern like the manikins, 'buku!" Cancer alerted his partner which clarified some of the boy's lingering questions. Even if he knew that much it still wouldn't help the current situation one bit. Another observation was that Mettie's eyes were glowing a bright yellow color which once again placed a similarity with the manikins.

Before he could think anymore, Alpha quickly noticed that the child-like mettaur had summoned yet another pick-axe and wielded them with ease despite his size. He swung with his left followed by his right in just a brink of a second and soon the gunner found himself moving even faster. If he didn't then he'd eventually be struck down by one of the shockwaves.

Unfortunately his agile maneuvering would soon let up. After bouncing himself off the ceiling and unto the ground his right foot had felt a sudden sharp pain, allowing Mettie to successfully attack him with a shockwave that sent him flying into the green lit walls and placing a crack on them.

"tch...that hit home. I hope he's not doing this to pay me back for not buying him another ice cream cone..." he calmly said as he weakly got back on his feet. Before he knew it, Mettie had sent another batch flying at him but this time was deflected one at a time by Rogue who'd arrived just in time with his signature weapon in hand.

"...Care to explain what's going on?" Rogue questioned but Alpha Duo swayed his head in response. "Sorry, I don't have a clue either. He just started acting like this all of a sudden"

"Hmph...well thanks to that, some of the other wizards have gone berserk as well. Luna and Bud are busy taking care of them"

"Is that so? Geez, what a day this is getting to be. Anyway we need to find a way through this" Alpha Duo concluded. "Any ideas on your side?"

"...If it were only me, I'd delete him right here, but I don't think I would hear the end of it from you people so I guess that's out of the question"

And finally the crazed virus had gone back on the offensive, readily swinging the enormous pick-axes as he screamed at the top of his lungs. The sad thing was that neither Pat nor Solo could think of what to do with the current situation. Thankfully though, someone with an idea was about to arrive at the scene.

"Wing Blade!" A voice suddenly yelled, revealing a white armored man from above that sliced away one of the axes with a single swipe of his sword arm, making the virus back away with extreme caution as he gazed at what turned out to be Acid Ace.

"You guys looked like you needed help. Luna, take this" the officer tossed a small chip unto Luna's hands which she curiously looked at for a quick second.

"Huh? But what's this fo-"

"That will let you fuse with Vogue" he quickly replied, catching the girl completely off-guard. "Just for the record, Vogue was created by us, the Satella Police. We were trying to experiment with new types of wizards and Vogue was one of the few that were successful, along with Acid of course. Vogue not only has pinpoint memory, but when you use that chip she'll be able to fuse with you via your mind"

"My...mind?" A confused Luna responded.

"That's right. Vogue will be more of a bridge that connects your mind to a material state. Now hurry up, we don't have much time"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In another part of the mall Rockman and Harpnote fended off a few security wizards that've suddenly started doing the opposite of what they were created for. Carefully the two avoided striking vital points that may put the berserkers out of commission for good.

"Rock Buster" with one eye closed Rockman precisely aimed and lifted his weapon to shoot, stunning a few wizards before they could cause anymore damage. Not far from his ears he could hear loud guitar sounds followed by the abrupt stopping of the wizards' systems.

"I think that just about takes care of them" Harpnote confirmed as she looked around and saw the unconscious bodies of the wizards they'd saved. "I really hope Belle got out safely"

"I'm sure she did" Rockman replied. "But I still don't get what's going on here"

Just then, Acid Ace had popped up right behind the two like a shadow, "It's Mettie if that's what you're wondering" the officer announced, making the two teens mentally jump in surprise. Harpnote even accidentally fired a shocknote at the man. Good thing Ace actually expected her to do that and swayed to the left to dodge it with ease.

"D-Don't do that!" The singer loudly scolded.

Lyra added, "Yeah, you almost made me jump right out off the MP-Hunter!"

"Pffft, you guys were surprised by _that_?" Mega smugly interrupted. "Maybe you should work on your alertness or something"

"Oh _really?_" the FM-ian fired back. "I saw you drop your jaw back there and you're telling _us_ to work on our alertness?"

And when the two aliens had started arguing it would usually last for quite awhile...unless Ace would clear his throat to get everyone's attention.

"ANYWAY, the root of the problem is Mettie. For some reason the enigma waves inside him are going out of control. Since he was just a mettaur before I thought he could use a tiny portion of that energy it seems like he's somehow broken the lock we installed in his system. Solo and Pat are holding him back right now but I'm not sure how long they can keep him occupied. In a few minutes Luna will be able to fight too but she still won't be able to reverse the effect. That's something only you can do, Geo"

Hearing the part about Luna sparked Geo and Sonia's curiosity but they knew they had to deal with the current issue first. "But then...why are you here?" Harpnote asked. "Shouldn't you be helping them out?"

Ace grinned, "Well...let's just say I'm waiting for someone. Oh, speak of the devil here they are now"

And in front of the group appeared both Jack and his elder sister, Queentia. Just the mere sight of them was enough to stir up a smirk on Ace's face. "Took you two long enough. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Jack blurted out "Hmph! Like we'd even be glad to see your ugly mug again!" although Queentia on the other hand didn't speak a word. She simply looked at Ace with a cold stare and he looked back all the same. The hot-blooded Jack couldn't take the stunned silence any longer and decided to stop it.

"What the hell are we still doing here?! Come on, sis, we gotta move!" And from that, the woman's trance had disappeared.

"Yes, we should get going. Excuse us, but you people are in our way-"

"Forget it" Ace interrupted. "If you're after the mettaur kid then sorry, we're not moving"

"I see...then you don't leave us with much of a choice" And with Tia's final threat both she and her sibling transformed into Queen Virgo and Jack Corvus respectively. At this, Ace once again signalled to Rockman, "Geo, get going. We'll hold them off here"

Harpnote added, "And be careful, okay?"

With a confirming nod Rockman was covered in flashing colors until finally disappearing from sight, leaving his two companions to fight it out against the dealer siblings.

"These two won't be easy to deal with...think you can handle it?" Ace grinned at the red-clad teen who grinned back. "I'm not Rockman, but don't underestimate me!"

"Heh, well said"

On that note, Queen Virgo lashed out a stream of water that gushed out from the ground below them. At once Acid Ace and Harpnote leaped out of range from the water attack.

"Jack, take care of the red one. I'll handle Ace"

Without even looking back at his sister Jack Corvus sped at Harpnote using his sharp wings, throwing small balls of purple flame while his opponent repeatedly stepped out of the attack's range. Harpnote fired a few of her own attacks but they all seemed to miss the fast flyer.

"Something that slow can't hit me!" He proudly said as he took a small blade from his wings and gripped it tightly. Flying even faster he swooped down on Harpnote with the attempt to strike at close range. After Harpnote had blocked the first slice with her guitar she immediately tried to wrap him with strings before he could fly away from her line of attacks. Unfortunately it couldn't connect and Jack once again dove down from the air to attack. After being blocked again he simply repeated the process until his enemy had lost her balance and gave him a chance to unleash a strong kick powered up by the speed of his flight, sending Harpnote flying a few ways away.

Jack continued his aerial assault even when Harpnote had gotten back up. Thankfully though she'd thought of something during those endless number of attacks. "Battle card: Wide fan!" she exclaimed just before blowing a strong headwind towards her enemy. Thanks to the effort he'd slowed down long enough for her to successfully tangle him in durable strings. "Quick sting, electrify!" In a second the thin but sturdy lines conducted a large amount of electricity that shocked Jack Corvus for a few moments until finally cutting loose with the blade in his hand. Although he'd escaped, Harpnote was still on the offensive, lashing out shocknotes until a couple of them had struck him down to the ground.

"Tch...not bad, but I'm just getting started!" with a satisfied smirk on his face Jack spread his wings until they had actually formed a spiky circle. "I wasn't planning on using this yet but I think I can make an exception!" Suddenly his wings were enveloped in purple flames which seemed to give off a massive ball of energy that formed in his hands. With only five seconds the ball was about seven times his own size.

"Jack Corvus Special: Vorpal Ball!" And finally he'd thrown it unto the ground and it immediately started swallowing up everything in its path...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You done there yet, Luna? Me and Solo here are having a bit of a problem" Alpha Duo asked his friend who was still busy installing the chip unto her MP-Hunter.

"Just a little more! It's almost finish!" She replied, just before widening her eyes to a rampant shockwave creeping straight at her at a great speed. In a flash, Rogue appeared right in front of her knocked it back with his blade.

"...Hurry up, he's only getting stronger"

"I know that! I'm trying my best here!"

"Well maybe you should try a little harder then"

"Well maybe _YOU_ should concentrate on keeping Mettie busy!"

Ultimately the two teens were interrupted by Pat who had been knocked back by the mettaur's attack and slid towards them. "Uh guys...I _seriously_ don't think this is the right time to be fighting" he suggested, switching their focuses back where they belong.

"Luna, all systems are A-OK!" Vogue finally announced, putting a sudden smile on her partner's face as she stared at a bar that indicated a 100% completion.

"Well it's about time! Okay Vogue, here we go" At once Luna closed her eyes and put complete faith unto her partner. Vogue did the same and both of them found themselves in an empty space.

"Okay, we're gonna start. It'll be really short, but kinda painful too. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong. Well, are you ready?" With her eyes still closed Luna slowly nodded. At that, Vogue turned into a shimmering yellow crystal that placed itself inside the girl's body. At first, Luna flinched in pain for a few seconds, but it gradually became lesser and lesser until it'd finally gone away completely. In return Luna felt a sudden rush of power emanate from her as well as a pink light that wrapped like a ribbon.

Back to reality Rogue and Alpha Duo were still evading Mettie's relentless number of attacks that've seemed to triple in speed. Not only that but the child's body was already giving out a dangerous level of wave radiation that could even kill itself if allowed to further charge up.

"Darn...this isn't funny anymore" Pat muttered, "If this goes on there's no telling what'll happen to him" Without even realizing it, Mettie was already behind him and ready to swing his giant pickaxe. The gunner turned around but it was far too late. "_Not good!"_

But then, a large black hat had suddenly dropped itself on Alpha Duo, transporting him a few feet back and dodging the mettaur's seemingly sure hit.

"Uhh...what just happened?" he asked himself as the hat disappeared into fragments of data.

"Well, that was a close one. You better be grateful, Pat!" A familiar voice said, making both the green haired boy and Rogue look over their shoulders to see a pink-clad figure with long blonde hair. She didn't have much armor like Harpnote and was covered in pink and light green protective clothing. Her visor was a transparent light green color and it almost looked like her form when fusing with Ophiuca but slightly different.

"You like it? I'm still pretty surprised myself" Luna proudly said and with just one glance both of them could see the striking resemblance to her former fusion. It was actually rather nostalgic in their eyes although there was just something about the new form that seemed to distract Solo.

"Hmph...that mix of color is an eyesore" he rudely mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"

And once again it was up to Pat to break up a potential scene of bloodshed. "Guys...I don't think we're pretty much done here yet. Could you please save the thrashtalk for later?"

In front of them Mettie was about to attack, but was interrupted once more by a couple of buster shots that caused the berserk child to step back.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" the blue bomber said as he landed near his companions.

"Well it's about time you got here, Geo!" Luna scolded. For a second he couldn't seem to recognize her but that all changed when he saw the same resemblance as Pat and Solo had seen.

"Prez, is that you?"

"Mmhm, it's me alright. Now, get to work. You're the only one that can stop him. We'll support you the best we can!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a flash Rockman and co. sprinted towards different directions, aiming to confuse the enemy with their movements. Alpha Duo fired a few shots as he ran to the mettaur's left. In response the mettaur enlarged its yellow helmet to completely cover its whole body, giving Rogue the chance he needed. The Murian drove his EM fist through the ground and dragged it as he rushed towards Mettie, giving a short yell before digging up the charged hand as well as creating a tall purple pillar that flipped the mettaur over.

"Just leave the rest to me!" Luna exclaimed. "Trap Eye!" Just below Mettie a large eye suddenly revealed itself. It'd seemed that Rogue successfully pushed the crazed mettaur to that exact point and was now unable to move an inch under the trap's effect. He tried desperately to break free but he just couldn't move at all.

And to finish off the group's strategy Rockman appeared in front of Mettie and swiftly placed his hand on his shelled head. "Sorry about this, Mettie. We'll make it up to you sometime, I promise" And the blue bomber closed his eyes to concentrate. Slowly but surely the berserk energy was now flowing out of the child and into Rockman's hand.

"Good, it's working" Ace suddenly spoke out, making the group flinch in surprise. "I was a bit worried but I guess it should run smoothly now" Oddly though, he was carrying an unconscious Sonia in his arms.

"Wh-What happened?! Is she alright?" Luna worriedly asked, gaining a reassuring nod from the Satella Officer.

"She'll be fine. She just used up too much energy shielding herself against one of Jack's attacks"

"Jack?" Pat interrupted. "You mean the Dealer member? He was here?"

"Yup, and he was with Tia as well. I could pretty much tell they were after Mettie but we managed to hold them off"

And speaking of Mettie, Rockman was just about finished on his part. The formerly berserk virus was no longer berserk and had reverted to his usual self although with a sad expression on his bubbly face. "Mettie's sorry...I caused everyone so much trouble..." but deep down everyone knew that he wasn't the slightest bit at fault.

"No worries, we're just glad you're alright" Pat said with that easily recognizable smile on his face as he placed his hands in his loose pockets. At that same time it seemed that Sonia had finally woken up from her sleep.

"...Huh? Where am- H-Hey put me down!" The green eyed teen demanded before accidentally giving Ace a full-powered kick right in the face...which in turn led him to accidentally drop her flat on her behind.

"Whoops...sorry about that. You knocked me pretty hard there..." Ace mumbled, painfully rubbing his jaw.

"Oww...that really hurts..." she softly mumbled. It was then that her eyes caught sight of a red-gloved hand that reached itself out to her. "You okay?" Geo asked with a small smile and with that same smile Sonia took his hand to help her up to her feet. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks"

"More importantly..." Pat began. "What was with that form, Luna? It looked like your wave fusion with Ophiuca...but a little different somehow"

Ace replied on her behalf, "I think I can answer that for you. Since her memories are part of her mind it's only natural that she takes a form similar to before. Now the reason why Vogue was able to fuse via her mind was because of that chip, and that chip gives her access to her partner's brainwaves just as long as Luna's mind allows Vogue to do so"

"Hmm...so can we do that too?" Mega suddenly asked with a serious face.

"Actually you can. With some minor tweaking in your wave structure even AM-ians and FM-ians can do it. But...it's not that easy even when it's just minor tweaking. I'm sure you know I'm talking about.

"Yeah, I get you. All wave beings like us have a unique pattern that makes us completely different from one another. It'll be tough for you to analyze and scan through each one of us just for that"

"Precisely, but I'm not saying it's impossible. I'll see what I can do"

"In any case..." Sonia started, gazing at her surroundings which were...pretty much deformed in a ton of ways. "I guess we won't be visiting this place anytime soon...and I wasn't even done shopping yet..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Jack and Tia were standing unnoticed at a distant corner. "Tch...why'd you stop me, sis?! We could've taken him on! I don't get why you had to go ahead and stop the fight all of a sud-"

"Trust me, Jack. If we were to have finished the fight then and there, we would only end up the losers. The reason why I fought him was just to test a theory and it seems I was correct. Based on his wave patterns it seems he's still in possession of _that_. But...he's smarter than this and I didn't think he would just openly reveal it during the battle"

"Hmph...I guess he's got a plan or something. I can't believe that thing's still inside him though. I thought it would've eaten him alive by now" And with a smug the boy vanished in the blink of an eye.

For a short time, Tia stared at the blue haired man with an expressionless look on her face. "Ace...what're you up to?" She mumbled, and after that she too vanished into the wind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonia: And that's a wrap! We hope you enjoyed it!

Geo: Now if you'll just take a look at the screen- hey...why is it flickering? Is it damaged?

Sonia: Uh, well...when you called in sick I had two other people fill in. The first guy was ok...but my last broadcast partner had some...issues.

Geo: Hm? But wasn't your last partner...oh...I get it now...

Sonia: It really wasn't a pleasant scene...

Geo: A-Anyway, let's just move on to the terms of the week.

Filename: Platina (Luna's new fusion)  
Luna Platz' new form when fusing with Vogue via brain waves. This form lessens her offensive capabilities unlike her predecessor form, but gives her more supportive abilities like traps and protection to aid her allies. The design of this form is mainly pink like before but with some added touches of green on a few parts like her sleeves.

Filename: Queentia  
A member of the organization, Dealer, and is currently working alongside Celestia like the rest of the members. She can usually be seen with Jack, her younger brother, and has a wave fused form named Queen Virgo. This form specializes in water that she manipulates in different forms.

Geo: And now, here's the clue words for the next chapter.

*two* *hundred* *years*

Sonia: That's weird, it actually almost sounds like a phrase if you think about it.

Geo: Yeah...I wonder what it means.

Sonia: I guess we'll find out another time because we're all out of that now. See you next time!


	12. Harmony Gulver

Nothing much to say as usual lol. Still doing concept arts and still thinking of new ideas. If you still can't find the concept arts then send me a message and I'll give you a link. In this chapter I'll be introducing a new character, and another character you may already know. Well It's time we got to the fic so here we go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

shooting star rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 12: Harmony Gulver

Just as expected, Spica Mall was announced to be closed for a whole three weeks because of the recent 'renovation' of the place. This meant that the next time anyone would set foot in its green lit halls would be on the month of December already. It was rather ironic because all of this happened on its first day of business. A lot, if not all the people there at the time, were given more than their fair share of irritation. Thankfully though it wasn't the fault of the mall owners since the cause of the problem wasn't a malfunction of any type.

At the ever busy Satella HQ Ace was once again completely occupied with his work, dragging and sliding many virtual sreens at a time to compare and analyze streams of data being displayed on them. The other day he'd come across a very peculiar piece of information after analyzing Mettie's parameters since the incident.

"Hmm...where did I put that file? It should've been somewhere- oh, there we go" With a slide of his finger Ace brought up a small screen and pulled it wider with his hands. It'd seemed that the file was very old, judging from the date written at its corner.

"So, what exactly is your purpose of bringing up something so abandoned and outdated?" Acid asked from his partner's MP-Hunter.

"Well, it's supposed to be abandoned alright, but not exactly useless. First thing's first, I came across this file a long time ago and kept it with me since then. I never actually thought it would be of any use to me until now so it was a good thing I hung on to it. Ever since I got that Enigma Wave sample from Geo, it's been constantly reacting to the file. Here, let me show you" At that, Ace took a small vial with a bright yellow color from his pocket and held it close to the screen, shortly before causing it to disrupt entirely like a bad signal.

Acid said, "If the file itself is malfunctioning, then that means..."

"Yup, we gotta yank it open to see what comes out of it. It's got a pretty detailed lock but I think I can whip something up. Now, If you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call"

At Echo Ridge High Cafeteria, Geo and co. were pretty much occupied as well. The only difference was that _they_ were wearing rather elaborate clothing...more specifically waiter outfits and maid dresses. "So...why do we need to do this again?" A confused Geo asked his blond superior who was also dressed the same.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? The voting takes place in _two_ weeks and we need to be as convincing as humanly possible! Remember: A leader MUST be there to serve others, and this is a perfect example of that!"

Vogue quickly praised, "Wow, you're incredible Luna! I'm sure you'll win the elections without any trouble at all!"

"That is...if we manage to survive all this...why o why did the elections have to be re-scheduled..." Mega softly mumbled. It wasn't only Geo that was put to work, but the AM-ian was also assigned to do a number of things as well on a few occasions. And they weren't exactly a walk in the park.

"Yeah...I guess" Geo agreed before turning his head to the right to see a small crowd of happy classmates and batchmates alike. In the midst of all that, an elegantly dressed Sonia cheerfully took their orders. In a sense, it felt almost like she was performing as she always did, just without the singing this time around.

"She's...really enjoying this" Geo muttered with a confused tone and an awkward look to match. Another awkward thing to take note of was a certain Murian who pretty much despised what he was doing. He actually refused to take part in the first place, but it so happened that Luna snatched his MP-Hunter while he wasn't looking, and the rest is history.

"Solo, what kind of waiter are you?!" she loudly scolded. "At least smile even once! If you don't...then I'm afraid I'll have to hang on to your little wizard partner a little while longer"

_"Tch...damn all of this straight to hell..."_ the boy cursed to himself. "Fine...whatever..." And with a great sigh he walked towards another customer. With all of his might he attempted to produce what he thought was a smile. "...Can I take your order...?" But it just seemed like the scarier twin of a smile.

"O-On second thought...forget about smiling. Just take the order..." Luna concluded with a hopeless sigh.

Pat and Bud were also participating in Luna's little plan. The former seemed pretty accustomed to what he was doing, giving open smiles as he casually took note of the customers' orders. The latter wasn't doing half bad either, with the exception that he was desperately struggling to make sure that when the food arrived to the customer it was actually still in one piece.

In a few hours the four toned bell had suddenly chimed, signaling the end of their charity work. "Alright, great job everyone" Luna praised her companions who felt like they'd accomplished something big. And they had; being a spot-on waiter proved to be a slight challenge for the group especially for some...

Geo sighed, "I'm just glad it's finally over. Hm? Someone's calling me..." the boy said as he took a peak at his MP-Hunter and pressed the 'talk' button.

Immediately, the face of Ace popped up on a small screen. It was rather strange because he had a slightly serious look on his face which was unusual for someone like him.

"Geo, you told me something about a black hole before, right?" He said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you better get here as soon as possible. I've got something to show you guys. Over and out"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what I told you before...was actually true?" Geo questioned as he looked at a large screen which contained hidden data that Ace had cracked.

"That's right" he replied. "two hundred years ago a group called Sci Lab was able to detect a small anomaly near earth's gravitational field. Back then, they didn't have the kind of space tech that we do now, so they weren't able to completely analyze it and it was eventually scrapped and hidden. When I looked deeper into it, I realized that they were right; there actually was an anomaly...and it stayed there for nearly two centuries to grow and grow even until now"

"But...how come you weren't able to see that before?" Sonia asked with a curious tone.

"That's because it was well hidden by something. I can't get a full lock on it but it seems like some kind of fog. It's made of bundles of weak wave energy which made it completely unnoticeable. The only reason I was able to see it was because of a buddy of mine who specializes in this kind of stuff. Oh, and there was one other thing too"

Ace flashed yet another screen for everyone to see, this time containing two swirling orbs. One had a bright blue color while the other was red.

"These two data fragments were also included in the file. I'm not sure what they were for but I first had to convert them from 'battle chip' data.

"Battle chip data?" Mega repeated in a questioning tone.

"A long time ago, battle chips were the equivalent of battle cards today. If you listened during history class then you should've remembered this"

Luna said, "Oh, now I remember. People used those battle chips to power up their 'Net Navis'...or something like that"

"Well you got the gist of it" Ace replied. "Anyway this gravitational anomaly is set to off into a black hole sometime next week. If we don't do something soon then we're most likely to be swallowed up by that thing. I've already informed the other Satella branches but we can't let this out to the public; it would stir up too much of a panic if we do"

Solo interrupted, "...So what are those data fragments for? They don't look useful in their current state"

"Yeah, right now they're just plain raw data. The bad part is that we don't have a clue to what they can do. They're just too complicated for even us to analyze. In this case we'll have to rely on _her_ help..."

"Who's help?" Bud repeated.

"Harmony Gulver. She's a top-notch wave specialist without equal. She was actually with the Satella Police until she quit a few years ago. I'm not sure exactly_ why_ she quit but I heard from a good source that she's hiding somewhere on grandeur peak which is quite far from Echo Ridge. Geo, Sonia, and Solo, I'm gonna need you three to find out if the rumor's true. The rest of you stay here and help me with an invention we're working on. It'll help us reveal the black hole when it decides to come out"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As ordered, Rockman, Harpnote and Rogue were now traveling the wave roads in search of the wave specialist, Harmony Gulver.

"...Geoooo...how much further 'till we get there?" Harpnote complained with a sleepy tone.

"All this waiting's boring me out too..." Lyra added, which in turn only added to Mega's irritation.

"Damnit, quit your whining already. I'm in the same position as you two're in but you don't see me complaining"

"You don't have to say it like that, Mega" Rockman said. "It shouldn't be long now. I can already see Grandeur peak from here"

And suddenly, the three teens sensed a hostile presence and immediately jumped to different wave roads, dodging a gigantic multi-colored beam that even shattered the wave road they were formerly on. "What kind of machine did _that_?!" The AM-ian exclaimed.

In a flash, another rainbow coated beam dawned itself on the group, making them jump to another wave road once again. This time, however, Rockman and Rogue were able to trace the direction of the attack and immediately sprinted towards the source.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Harpnote demanded, following her quick witted friends. Eventually they came across a hidden corner surrounded by tall rock formations, and the source of the sudden hostility. It was what seemed like an android-like figure with yellow attachments on its back. He was covered in white cloth and its face couldn't be seen at all.

"What...is that?" Rockman asked himself but neither companion could give him a straight answer. It'd seemed that they were just as clueless as he was.

"It's attacking again" Rogue alerted as the stranger detached its 'wings' and split them into four separate turrets that flew at them with a great speed, opening fire at them as they glided around their targets. The trio immediately split up into different directions hoping to give them some moving space.

Fighting on a wave road was pretty much difficult when faced with a flying opponent. Rogue soon found himself dodging without being able to counter-attack. That was, until he narrowed his eyes at a small cliff that he might just be able to use as cover.

When he reached the cliff he immediately drove his EM am right into it, smashing into pieces from top to bottom and creating a blanket of rocks that shielded him from sight. The turret searched throughout the remains but it couldn't find its target anywhere.

"...Over here" He muttered just before appearing above it and was about to slice it in half. Unfortunately the turret split into two smaller ones just in time to dodge Rogue's vertical cut, soon before opening fire once again. The Murian blocked a couple of shots with his sword in mid-air and flipped his body to dodge one more, just barely causing a cut on Rogue's cheek.

Finally Rogue was at the safety of the wave road and rubbed a drop of blood off his cheek with his thumb. "Tch...such an irritant. Guess I'll have to get serious"

With a focused look in his eyes he switched his sword to his right EM hand and infused it with purple flaming energy. "Illusion blade..." He jumped towards the turrets once again and gave it one good swing. The turret in turn swayed to the left, but oddly it was still sliced in half even though it didn't even come in contact with the swing. Rogue continued the attack by using the falling turret as leverage for him to jump in mid-air and give the other one an invisible slice as well. "Hmph..."

"Quick string!" Harpnote yelled, shooting enhanced threads at her opponent, wrapping the small turret like a fly in a spider's web. "Electrify!" And the strings conducted enough electricity to completely disable the turret and send it falling to the ground below.

"That went well" Lyra said and Harpnote nodded in agreement. "Yup! Now let's go check on the others. I'm starting to worry about them"

"Well I'm sure they can carry their own load, right?"

Currently Rockman and Rogue were now fighting it out with the android itself. But for some reason, it had a seemingly endless supply of energy that would regenerate itself over and over again.

"Hey, kid" Mega said, catching his partner's attention. "That thing's got a huge wave reading coming from the crystal on its chest. I think that's where it gets all its energy from. If you smash up that power source it might just stop functioning altogether"

"Okay, got it. Battle card: Drill Saber" As soon as that was said Rockman's right hand had transformed into medium sized drill that quickly spun with blue swirling lights around it. Some battle cards in the past were taken and reconstructed into more efficient ones. The Drill Saber was one of those, being a more advanced version of the Break Saber.

The two wave humans dashed towards the android, dodging multiple turrets as they did. Unfortunately they were just too many and were greatly slowing both teens down.

"We can't get close if we have to keep dodging like this" Rockman said as he jumped to avoid another.

Just then, a sudden shocknote had suddenly destroyed one of the turrets. Looking towards the origin of the shot, Rockman saw a smiling Harpnote who'd positioned herself on the highest point of the cliff. "I thought you guys would need some help! I'll cover you so just keep going!"

Thanks to Harpnote's well timed backup, Rockman and Rogue were able to move towards the android without having to worry much about the turret's interception. There were still a few that were open but they weren't much of a problem in small numbers. Noticing their plan the mysterious robot stretched out his palm and created a shining, rainbow colored barrier that created a dome in front of him.

"Not gonna work!" Rockman yelled before colliding the spinning drill with the android's shield, followed up by Rogue who thrust at the same time with his black steel blade. The great collision gave off bright sparks that were almost blinding to the eyes as they continued to focus all the impact on one single spot.

Suddenly a small crack begun to reveal itself, pushing the two even further until the hole had grown wide enough for Rockman to even fit his whole arm through it.

"Kid, time to finish it!" Mega ordered and Rockman quickly nodded, switching his arm back to his main buster weapon. He carefully aimed it, adjusted its power rate, and finally opened fire.

Thankfully the attack connected and the android was soon paralyzed on the wave road, making malfunctioning noises as Rogue raised his sword for the final blow. But just then...

"No, Stop! Don't you dare touch him!"A female voice suddenly yelled as a large screen popped up, showing the image of a young girl with red hair and chestnut colored eyes that were showing signs of panic and anger. "If you hurt him I swear I won't forgive you, stupid dealer goons!"

It was at that point that the group noticed that she wasn't an enemy, nor was the android they'd just pummeled. "W-Wait, we're not from Dealer!" Harpnote begged. "Solo, could you put your sword away?! It's not really helping the situa-"

"Shut up already...you don't have to state the obvious" The Murian replied, sheathing his sword.

Rockman then hid his own weapon and stepped forward with determined eyes. "Please, believe us. We were sent by A.C. Eos from the Satella Police to ask for Harmony Gulver's help"

The young girl calmed down after hearing those two names, but was still slightly hesitant towards them. "Show me some proof. I can't believe that you're really from the Satella Police without-"

"Our proof's right here" Rockman replied, creating a virtual image from his MP-Hunter. The projected image looked like a badge with the insignia of the Satella Police on it. "This is Ace's badge. he said that if you needed any proof you could just analyze this"

And from that, the young girl finally seemed convince. With the push of a button, the girl revealed a small tunnel disguised in the mountains. "Okay, I'll trust you. But please bring Sirius with you. I don't think he can move much after that beating you just gave him" she concluded with a rather sarcastic tone which made Rockman and Harpnote feel a little guilty about what they'd just did.

"Sorry about that..." The two teens softly apologized. Solo on the other hand didn't seem to have a care in the world, as usual.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the outside the area just looked like a pile of cliffs stacked together, but in truth it was quite a sight for sore eyes on the inside. Everywhere they looked they could see advanced machinery that even surpassed the Satella Police. The whole lab was filled with bright lights due to the radiation given off by tons of wave matter being contained.

"Wow...this place is amazing..." Sonia mumbled, still in complete awe.

"You think so, huh?" The red-haired girl replied with a smile. "I was the one who made all of this after all...with the help of Sirius, of course"

"Wait a sec..." Geo started. "S-So _you're_ Harmony Gulver then?"

"Yup, that's me. You look so surprised" she said, chuckling at the brunette's surprised expression. In fact, none of them had expected the so called master wave technologist to look much like their own age. If that expert Ace was talking about was this young girl then she must've been some prodigy.

Harmony began, "Well to make the long story short, my body is filled up with waves that allow me to age a bit more slowly than average by slowing down its growth. Right now I should be about 24...but I pretty much look like a high-schooler, don't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda do" Sonia responded, shortly realizing after what she'd just said. With wide green embarrassed eyes she waved her hands back and forth. "Uh sorry, n-not that it makes you seem like one!" She said, making the red-haired girl chuckle once again.

"You're a cute kid, you know that? But just be careful with what you say next time, alright" Harmony smiled, that mature aura emanating around her even though she looked nothing like an adult.

Mega soon grew tired with all the small talk and decided to get straight to the point. The same with Solo but he wasn't much in a talking mood. "Anyway, we've got a big problem right now. Ace says there's a black hole just at Earth's doorstep and it's only growing. Geo, hand her the data you got from Ace"

As instructed, the boy reached into his pocket and handed Harmony a data card which she soon analyzed. That data contained everything Ace had told Geo and co. a little while ago. After a few moments of silence the technologist finally spoke.

"I see...I can't believe I didn't see this before" She began, turning her head to face the group with troubled eyes. "Even without analyzing this first I can already tell that this data is pure fact. There really _is_ a black hole...and it's already starting to form..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geo: And now it's time for-

Sonia: The Shooting Star After Show!!

Geo: But seriously...couldn't we think of another name for it?

Sonia: Why? Doesn't the name sound cool?

Geo: Well..umm...not really...

Sonia: It's only your opinion, Geo. Anyway, here's the terms of the week!

Filename: Illusion Blade  
A technique that Rogue uses when wielding his sword. This skill greatly increases the sword's range with invisible wave energy (Solo's personal kind of wave energy) that he thins out in order for them to be as sharp as steel. Also, the weight of the blade remains exactly the same, allowing for deadlier range with the same attacking speed.

Filename: Satella Police  
Although its full name is the Zero Satella Police it is more commonly referred to without the first word. There are a total of 10 branches located throughout the whole world with its main HQ being in Japan. Under the Satella Police there is an elite force in each branch called the 'satella commandos' which A.C. Eos is the squad leader of in his division.

Geo: Please take a look at the screen behind us for the clue words for the next chapter.

*Screen appears, but oddly has a badly drawn image of Solo in a haloween costume*

Geo: What...is..._that_?

Sonia: I don't even wanna know...I mean Solo was _already_ scary enough without the costume...

The words appear as *Sirius* *Past* and *Harmony*

Sonia: Well, that's all the time we have, so see ya next time! Bye Bye!


	13. Battle Plan

So in the last chapter I introduced two new characters, Harmony and Sirius (Well he's more of an original character but yeah, lol). I'll be building up their background story little by little. As you may already know, Harmony looks a lot younger than her actual age. Well, i don't wanna stall any longer so here we go.

Shooting Star Rockman Celestia: 2nd Wave  
Chapter 13: Battle plan

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yo, just thought i'd drop a line. How're things going on your end?" Ace casually greeted from an air display from Geo's MP-Hunter. APparently the team was still within Harmony Gulver's laboratory, along with Harmony herself of course.

"We're right here with her. She's almost done with the analysis and should be able to come up with something soon" The brunette replied, gaining a praised look from his superior.

"Great job, I knew you could do it. Things are going according to plan here as well. We're coming up with a new machine that'll be able to determine the black hole's exact location. The rest is mostly up to Harm-" Before he could finish, a loud yell suddenly caught his and Geo's attention.

"Hey Solo! You're not syncing the wave energy well enough! A little more and you might just blow up the whole building!" A familiar voice blurted which turned out to be Luna who was busy ordering her companions around. She left the more advanced machinery up to Ace, but she had more than enough knowledge about the basic wave mechanics.

"Bud, what kind of tweaking is _that_?! Put a little more back into it!"

"A-Alright..."

"Pat, are you BLIND?! That part is CLEARLY not compatible with the main laser frame!"

"Whoops, my bad"

"And all you other scientists need to pick up the slack! What's wrong with you people?!"

"W-We're terribly sorry, ma'am..."

And finally Ace turned and faced towards Geo, a sweatdrop apparently evident from his face on the virtual screen. "Geo, Is she...always like this?" He asked, gaining a regretful nod from the red-clad teen.

"Umm...most of the time..." He softly but fearfully mumbled. Ace sighed in response but noticed that their conversation was getting a little bit off track.

"As I was saying, the rest is up to Harmony so the sooner you get her here, the better"

"Yeah, I understand, but...I'm not so sure she'll be so willing to help. I mean she _did_ hide all the way in a mountain after all. And she mistook us for dealer members the first time she saw us"

Realizing Geo's point the officer let out another sigh. "That's true, but she thought you were from Dealer? I wonder if it's got something to do with the reason she left. Anyway, I'm counting on you guys. We'll do what we can on our part. Over and out"

As soon as Geo's air display had disappeared, the boy switched his focus over to Solo who'd suddenly taken interest in a capsule filled with light pink colors that floated around it.

"Something wrong?" Geo asked, but as usual the Murian remained as silent as a shadow.

Mega sarcastically mumbled, "Gee, nice talking to ya" But thankfully Harmony stepped inside the room to explain, Sonia following closely behind.

"I'm willing to bet you're interested in that because you actually _are _from Mu, right?" The red haired girl said

No response whatsoever, but the wave expert knew she'd hit the target. "That right there is Murian wave energy. There are actually five forms that are classified according to destructive level, the weakest being this color here, and the deadliest which has a black color"

"So, where does violet lie?" Sonia interrupted.

"Violet is the second form. That's the one this kid has over here, isn't it? I saw it in action when you were fighting Sirius"

Still no answer, but it was clearly obvious she was right. "He doesn't really talk much, does he?" Harmony asked, gaining straight nods from the two teens and their EM partners.

Suddenly, Solo's white hair and red eyes had caught her attention. It'd seemed familiar and after awhile, she remembered why. "Hmm...I never thought I'd see royalty in this day and age"

At that, the group's eyes widened with interest. Even Solo was slightly startled by that comment she'd made. "Royalty? What do you mean?" Geo asked.

"While I was doing research on the continent of Mu, I came across this strange person who told me a bit about Mu's history. He told me that a long line of Murian royalty have red eyes. They were also required to dye their hair white in tradition with their ancestors"

Even though he didn't look it, Solo was actually pretty interested in the current topic. "...So where is this person now?" He asked.

"Sorry, I don't know anymore" Harmony responded with a sway of her head. "The first minute he was there, the next minute he's gone"

"I see...then where did you meet him?"

"Well that I can tell you. there were some ruins to the far north located in the anarcia region. If you're planning to go there then I suggest you wear some thick clothing. It gets pretty chilly up there just so you know"

"Hmph...Anarcia region, huh?" And with that last mumble Solo walked out of the spacious room, the scarf on his back floating behind him.

"That boy's pretty determined. I guess he doesn't know much about his past, seeing that there aren't many traces of Mu anymore these days. But I'm pretty sure he won't be going there just yet"

Lyra asked, "Hm? Why do you say that?"

"Because right now, that place is locked up in pretty tight security. Judging by that look on Solo's face I can tell he knows what's going on over there. Just two weeks ago an unknown phenomenon occurred that wiped off at least half of the population in one night"

Surprised by those words, Sonia's head dropped with sorrow, and so did Geo's. "I-In just one night? I can't believe it..."

"Yeah...I've heard about that" Geo started. "I couldn't believe it either but it was true. All those people died in just one go..."

For a few seconds the two just stared at the ground with long faces. Until Harmony decided to change the topic before they stayed like that for any longer.

"Anyway, you came here because you wanted me to help you, right?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh? You can't help us? Why not?" Mega demanded. crossing his arms in slight anger. Although it was pretty much expected of someone who'd just hide in the middle of nowhere.

For a few seconds the wave technician fell silent at that question. She didn't really know how to respond, but then finally decided to move her lips.

However, a loud siren had suddenly caught the group's attention. Along with a sudden air display that had popped up right in front of them, showing the image of one of Harmony's robot helpers. "Ms. Gulver, an intruder has entered the facility. Please, you must escape right aw-" but before it could finish, a loud crash was heard, and the air display disappeared in a flash.

"Dealer..." Harmony mumbled, catching her companions' attentions.

"Ms. Gulver, please stay here" Geo respectfully ordered. "We'll find out what's going on-"

"Stop treating me like a weakling" She replied with a smile, right before summoning Sirius to her side. "Wave fusion!"

And just like Geo and Sonia's fusion process, hers wasn't any different as swirling lights surrounded her body and shortly after, revealed Harmony in a different form. Her body was covered with white armor just like Sirius was and had a dark blue visor. The wing-like attachments were also included just like the android.

"B-But how?" Geo muttered, still in confusion.

"I'll explain later. Just hurry up and wave fuse. And by the way, there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Harmony. Technically I _am_ the same age as you guys anyway, right?" Harmony replied, still smiling at the reaction she got from the looks on the their faces.

The group followed the wave technician to the main function room where things were more than just forcefully renovated. machines were scattered about, devices of all sorts were in ruins, and at the very center, a large man stood there waiting. As soon he'd sensed their presence the stranger turned around towards them. He was even larger than Bud and had a dark skin tone, long black cloths, and an intimidating aura about him.

"Ah, there you are" The man began in a deep, low voice. "You were quite difficult to find. I guess I must thank your companions for giving off such a large wave reading not so long ago"

Hearing those words, Geo realized exactly what he'd meant. "_crap...he traced our wave signals from the earlier fight"_

The man continued. "I'm sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself yet. My name is Joker and I've come for th-"

"I know why you're here, and I'm not handing Sirius over to you" Harmony sternly interrupted before releasing the wing-like attachments and changing them into turrets. Just liker her, Rockman and Harpnote readied their weapons as well, but there was one person who thought he'd get a head start on the battle.

Immediately the large man looked over his shoulder and opened his palm to catch a violet fist aimed straight for his face. It slightly surprised Rogue that this person was able to block the attack just like that, and he wasn't even wave fused.

"Hmm...you have a strange wave structure. Could it be...that you're from Mu-" Not even letting the man finish, Rogue quickly infused more energy in his right hand, causing Joker to eventually let go and back up. The Murian then pulled his blade out and began swinging at the man. Although they were all dodged, Rogue was merely testing his reflexes.

In his own mind, Joker was already strategizing. Based on a quick presumption on Solo's abilities, he thought it would be a bit troublesome if his other three companions more or less possessed that same level of power. Meanwhile, Mega had noticed something odd about this mystery man.

"Geo, this guy isn't your average human" The AM-ian said. "His readings go too far...and I've just got a gut feeling that he's something a lot different" It wasn't just him but Lyra and Sirius had gathered that same piece of info as well.

Noticing that he was starting to be at a disadvantage, Joker let out a short grunt, as well as a smirk on his face. "I think your numbers serve you well for this time. Perhaps I should just get a little more serious now" At that, the large, dark man surrounded his body with crimson energy that was so strong, it started to even push Rockman and co. backwards because of the sheer pressure.

"Wh-What kind of energy is that?!" Harpnote exclaimed as shielded herself with her guitar.

"I don't know..." her EM partner responded. "But it's not normal at all"

In a few seconds the light finally disappeared along with the immense pressure. What came out of the whole process was a large man embedded with red armor that fit his size. His hair had suddenly become aqua blue in color, but the most fearsome change would be that his wave readings were now skyrocketing.

"If you submit peacefully, I will not do you any harm. This is your final warning" He intimidatingly said, and it was actually working on the group.

But still, they remained as stubborn as ever. "We're not about to just give you what you want" Rockman said, stepping forward and aiming his buster with narrowed eyes. Beside him, the two girls did the same, and Rogue was already way ahead of them. With a quick dash the white haired boy appeared right in front of Joker and gave him a fast leg sweep followed up by a powerful somersault to his body, sending him rising through the air and open for any attack.

"Now!" Rockman ordered, and everyone opened fire with everything they had at the mid-air Joker. The attack connected pretty well even before their opponent hit the ground hard and it looked like he was pretty much down for the count after that.

Unfortunately though, he was actually anything _but_ down for the count. After the attack he simply stood up as if he'd fallen on a soft mattress.

"Is that it? What a shame, maybe I shouldn't have used this form after all" The man said with a quick crack of his neck.

It would be useless to stop and think about how useless that last effort was so Rockman and Rogue immediately started with their next assault. From the front, Rogue sprinted as he performed his illusion blade ability, and from above Rockman dove with a drill saber in hand. At the same time they collided, creating a cloud of dust that disabled the rest from seeing what had happened.

"Did it work?" Harpnote asked, swaying her eyes back and forth on the cloud of dust.

Harmony regretfully replied, "No...not yet"

When the smog had vanished, Joker could be seen standing tall as he gripped Rogue's blade with his left, and Rockman's drill saber with his right. "Hmph...foolish" At once he tightened his grip to the point of shattering Rockman's battle card. He was about to do the same with Solo but thankfully the teen made it disappear in time through a light blue circle-shaped portal.

Finally it'd seemed that Joker was growing impatient and bored with the battle. "I think I should end this now. Time is precious, as they say" At the end of that sentence, Joker lifted one hand and created a large orb that seemed to glow a strange red light.

Taking caution Mega tried to analyze the orb, but what came out of it just shocked him. "Kid, we need to move like right now!"

But it was too late. Joker had already slammed the orb into the ground, and the thing they felt was a shocking tremor coupled with a force so great that they felt their consciousness slowly slip away. After that attack everything looked even worse than before as if five earthquakes had struck the place simultaneously.

"Geo! Geo! Wake up, kid!" Mega worriedly yelled until his partner seemed to regain his vision although still a bit blurry. The first thing he saw was Joker who looked back at the blue bomber for a second but then walked towards a different direction. In the distance he could see Sonia and Solo who were barely clinging to keep themselves awake.

And slowly, Geo could feel himself getting weaker and weaker until his eyes had forcefully shut themselves. He could hear Mega repeatedly yelling out his name, but soon his sense of hearing faded out as well...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he'd finally gained consciousness, Geo found himself staring up at a ceiling until his sight cleared up. He felt a soft cusion under him which he realized was actually a bed. Everything seemed a bit hazy at first, as if someone had hit his head over with a baseball bat.

But soon, he finally remembered, and his eyes widened as he quickly turned his blanket over. The first thing he did was to check his surroundings. He could see five other beds just like the one he was on, and just by the door he could see Sonia who was already falling asleep on a stool. It'd looked like she was there to watch over him.

"Sonia?" Geo called out, causing the girl to wake up in such a panic that she almost fell off the four legged stool she was on.

"O-Oh, you're awake. Mornin' sleepyhead" She greeted as soon as she gained her composure.

"Umm...where are we?" Geo asked his friend again who looked up at the ceiling as she thought.

"We're at Satella HQ. Ace brought us back here"

"Ace did?"

"Yup, he arrived shortly after you passed out. I guess you were the closest to the attack and that's why you took the hardest beating"

"I see...wait, how is everyone?"

Sonia replied with a relieving smile, "They're perfectly fine. Solo should be wandering _somewhere_ around here and Harmony's talking with Ace, Mega and the others. But...the thing is..." and that smile soon turned into a frown. "That Joker guy got Sirius..."

At hearing that, Geo's face frowned as well and his fist softly pounded against the nearby wall. "Damn...I can't believe we couldn't do anything. Just who was that guy..."

Sonia didn't know how to answer that at all. She herself was still in awe at how much power Joker had. If they'd used their 'card' forms things might've been different, but they still weren't able to use them at will.

"But..." Geo began, standing up from his bed. "We won't get anywhere by just regretting it. Come on, I think we made Ace wait long enough"

Seeing Geo's usual expression return, Sonia couldn't help but smile as she happily nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get going then!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the main control room everyone was gathered for an anxiously awaited meeting. As soon as Ace had noticed that everyone was present, he began. "Alright, let's cut to the chase. Dealer managed to take Sirius from right under our noses and we're about to find out why he was so important. Harmony, if you will"

"Of course" The 'young' lady replied with a nod. She seemed a bit sad over the loss of a friend but continued anyway. "Hmm...where should I start? Well, Sirius is actually an EM wave being that's able to control and warp gravity however he wants"

"S-Say what?!" Bud loudly exclaimed. "Isn't that pretty extreme to go for a topic starter?"

"Yeah, I kinda agree with that" Ace added. "Whew, you made my heart skip a beat back there. Could you like, start with something lesser scale and _then_ end with a bang?"

"Oh, my mistake. Okay, I guess I'll start with something else" She said with an apologetic tone. "I actually found Sirius about a year ago during my research trip to Annarcia. He was buried under a huge pile of rocks and he looked more or less like a corpse. Of course I just couldn't leave him there so I brought him back with me. During that time, I did an analysis as well as dig into his memory"

Geo muttered, "Dig...into his memory? You can actually do that?"

"You sure can" Harmony replied, "But he had to be in that same close-to-death state for that to happen. Anyway, I found out that he was actually a lone space drifter who simply toyed with planets until he grew tired of them. Because of that...I didn't have much of a choice but to erase that memory"

"Whoa...I can't believe I'm actually hearing this" Sonia interrupted in amazement. "You _erased_ his memory?"

"Well, I did, but at the same time I didn't. The reason behind that is because it's only a temporary procedure. I'm pretty sure Dealer wanted to get ahold of Sirius so they could use him for their own purposes. That was the reason why I moved out of the Satella Police. But If...they somehow manage to revive his memory, then..."

"We'd all go up in smoke..." Ace deeply mumbled.

Pat worriedly added, "I'd hate to see that happen..."

Now that they had the info they wanted, it was time for Ace to switch topics. "So now we've got one more to worry about, but that doesn't mean we're gonna give in. We're still in the middle of building our little machine and we'll need your help to finish it, Harmony. Think you can handle it?"

"I'll see what I can do" The red-haired girl concluded with a smile.

"Great, now for the next step in our plan..." Ace began, looking over to Geo and then to the enigmatic Solo. "I'm gonna put you two to _serious_ work. And the reason: You two are the only ones that can move around in space because of your 'card' forms and we're gonna need you to use them at will if we plan on stopping that black hole. I hope both of you're prepared for some flesh-scraping training"

Hearing that wasn't exactly pleasing to the ears, but there wasn't exactly any other option either.

"Okay, I'll do it" Geo said with that determined tone of his.

"Tch...I don't really have a choice, do I?" Solo mumbled, not really as determined as the former but that was just how he looked anyway.

Finally, Ace let out a grin just before pressing a button on the main monitor, showing a large screen with a countdown timer on it. The timer was at 64:34:09 and counting.

"This is the exact time we have until the black hole opens! Before that, we need to be prepared ASAP! With that said, Geo and Solo, your training starts...RIGHT NOW!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geo: That's it for today, hope you enjoyed it.

Sonia: Hmm...I think we're nearing the end of the season.

Geo: Yeah, time flies by fast doesn't it? I can't even remember how many of these after-shows we've already had.

Sonia: Well, one thing's for sure: I really hope we can do more of these!

Filename: Flames of Mu  
The category of which soldiers of Mu are ranked according to power. There are a total of 5 known energies. The first is a light pink color, the second (Solo's current status) which is violet, the third, a dark blue color, the fourth which carries a red shade, and the last and most lethal which possesses a black and grey color.

Filename: Omega-Xis (Mega)  
Geo's long-time AM-ian partner and friend. Three years ago, Mega moved back to planet FM in order to help king Cepheus and the other FM-ians rebuild planet AM. Even without wave fusion, Mega still has enough power to swipe away loads of viruses by himself.


End file.
